KINDERGARTEN
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: You've seen what the team is like now, but now you'll get to see what they were like in kindergarten. Also, all the characters are the same age.
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

Description: Wrote this story because I was bored. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

"You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance." ~Franklin P. Jones

* * *

It's the first day of kindergarten and the gang is all here!

"Good morning children. Welcome to the first day of Kindergarten. I am your teacher and my name is Mrs. Strauss. I'm looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you. So we're going to stand up and introduce ourselves. I want you to say your name, and what you want to be when you grow up. We'll start with you first." Strauss said, pointing to a boy with medium brown hair and light brown eyes."

"My name is Jason Gideon and I want to be a bird watcher when I grow up."

"That sounds like fun Jason. I love birds. Alright, let's go with you next." Strauss said, pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"My name is David Rossi and I want to be a bird killer when I grow up." David said, causing Jason to cry.

"David, birds are our friends. We don't want to hurt them. Can you think of anything else that you would like to be when you grow up?" Strauss asked.

"Alright then. I guess I'll be a famous chef." Rossi said, sounding disappointed.

"I bet you'll be a wonderful chef. I can't wait to try your food. Let's go with you next." Strauss said, pointing to a girl with blonde pigtailed hair and brown eyes.

"Hi my name is Penelope Garcia and I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up.'  
"That sounds like a fun job. And I love your colorful outfit. Alright sweetie, your turn now." Strauss said, pointing to a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Emily Prentiss and I want to be a spy when I grow up."

"Oh how wonderful. I hear spies have lots of fun. Okay, how about you next?" Strauss asked, pointing to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Elle Greenaway and I want to be a princess when I grow up."

"Fat chance in hell." Emily mumbled.

"Emily did you say something?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah, I said, fat chance in hell!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, we don't say things like that. And please remove the gum from your mouth. That is not allowed in this room." Strauss said sternly.

"Sorry Mrs. Strauss and sorry Elle." Emily said as she leaned across the aisle and tucked the chewed up piece of gum beneath a strand of Elle's hair.

"Ewe! Mrs. Strauss, Emily put gum in my hair! Get it out!" Elle whined.

"It's alright Elle. Go down to the nurse's office and she'll get it out for you with peanut butter." Strauss said.

Elle walked out of the room, nearly in tears.

"Mrs. Strauss, is Elle going to die?" Garcia asked, scared.

"Oh no sweetie. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you sent her to the nurse's office. And most of the time when you get sent there, you die." Garcia said.

"It's okay, Penelope. Elle just went there have the gum taken out of her hair. I'm sure it won't hurt at all." Strauss said, reassuring the scared child.

"Yeah Penelope, from now on, Elle Greenaway will be known as Peanut Butter Head." Emily said.

"That's enough Emily or you'll be sent to the principal's office. Now let's get back to the introductions. We'll go with you now." Strauss said, pointing to a boy with dark skein, black hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Derek Morgan and I want to be a superhero when I grow up."  
"I bet you'll be everyone's favorite superhero. Your turn now, sweetie." Strauss said, pointing to a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner and I want to be prom king and you're going to be my prom queen."

Strauss laughed at what she just heard.

"I'm very honored, but I don't think I'll be young by the time prom gets here.

"How old are you right, now? Mrs. Strauss?" Hotch asked, curious.

"I am thirty five years old."

"So by the time prom gets here, I'll be about seventeen years old and you'll be a hundred and sixteen years old."

"Oh no, I won't be that old. I'll probably be about fifty years old. And I love the suit you're wearing. Moving on, your turn sweetie." Strauss said, pointing to a boy with medium blonde hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"My name is Spencer Reid and I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"I think you'll be a wonderful doctor. Okay last but not least, your turn now." Strauss said, pointing to a blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau. And before I announce my future job, I'll be calling you "Spence," instead of Spencer." Jennifer said, looking at Spencer. "And I want to be a soccer player when I grow up." JJ said as she kicked a soccer ball at Strauss' face.

"Wow, you have a strong kick and a good aim. I bet you'll a wonderful soccer player." Strauss said, while holding her forehead.

"Sorry Mrs. Strauss." Jennifer said, trying not to smile.

* * *

End of chapter one. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Peanut Butter Head

Description: Elle comes back to class.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

The kids are coloring a picture for a class assignment, but Garcia is too busy making cards for Elle.

"Penelope, what are you doing?" Strauss asked.

"I'm making cards for Elle. So she'll be happy again." Garcia said.

"That's very nice of you, Penelope. But I need you to get back to work, okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Strauss."

The room is silent when all of a sudden someone knocks on the door.

"Emily, will you please get the door?"

"Yes, Mrs. Strauss." Prentiss said as she got up and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised at who was standing there.

"Peanut Butter Head! You're back!" Prentiss exclaimed as she hugged Elle.

"Mrs. Strauss, tell Emily to stop calling me Peanut Butter Head!" Elle whined.

"Alright Emily, I've already given you a warning today. You need to go sit in time out for five minutes."

Emily calmly gets out of her seat and happily skips to the isolated spot in the back of the room.

"Mrs. Strauss, why is all this paper on my desk?" Elle asked, noticing the huge pile of paper that covered most of her desk.

"Actually, that's not paper. It's cards that Penelope made for you. It was paper at first, but Penelope turned them into cards." Spencer said.

"Oh, thank you Penelope." Elle said.

"You're welcome. You should read some of them." Penelope said.

Elle picked up a few cards and silently read them. She was confused at what the cards said. One card said, "Get well soon." Another card said, "Please don't die." And one card said, "I'm sorry you died. We had a lot of fun times together."

"Um, Penelope, I'm not dead. And we have only known each other for about five minutes."

Penelope had a sad look on her face.

"She was just trying to be nice to you, Elle. So you should be nice to her too." Derek said, defending Penelope.

"Alright, that's enough. Get back to your coloring." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, I think you forgot about Emily. She's asleep now." Aaron said.

"Oh dear! It's been nearly fifteen minutes. I completely forgot about her. I better go get her." Strauss said as she quickly got out of her seat and walked to the back of the room.

Emily was sleeping peacefully, when she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Emily, sweetie. It's time to wake up." Strauss said.

Emily opened her eyes and saw Strauss staring at her.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot about you being back here." Strauss said, apologizing.

"You're a very bad lady, Mrs. Strauss. If there's a Mr. Strauss, I bet he would be very disappointed with you right now. I should call child services on you." Prentiss angrily said.

"There's a Mr. Strauss?" Hotch said, sounding disappointed.

"I said, "If." I'm pretty sure there is no Mr. Strauss. I don't think anyone would want to marry Mrs. Strauss, except for you Aaron."

"Oh, okay then. You had me scared there for a minute." Hotch said.

"By the way Mrs. Strauss, you have rats and bugs back here." Emily said as she walked back to her seat with Hotch.

* * *

End of chapter two. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Glasses

Description: Garcia gets glasses, but JJ doesn't recognize her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

It's been two weeks since school began and JJ is sitting at her desk, staring at her soccer ball, when Garcia sits down next to her.

"Good morning JJ." Garcia happily said.

"Good morning Gar… Whoa! You're not Garcia!"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. I know the real Garcia, and you're not the real Garcia."

"I just got glasses. That's why I look different, but I'm still the same Penelope Garcia."

"Liar! A person is born with glasses. They just don't magically appear on their faces one morning." JJ said as if she were stating a fact.

"I am not a liar! And besides I went to the eye doctor to get these. I didn't wake up with them on my face." Garcia said, defending herself.

"Fine, I'll just ask Reid because he's a genius." JJ said as she looked around the room for Reid.

"There he is. Hey Reid! Were you born with those things attached to your face?" JJ shouted across the room.

Reid looked up from the book he was reading and shouted back at JJ, "Actually, no I wasn't! You see when I was two years old, I was having problems with my eyes! So my mommy took me to the eye doctor, and I ended up with glasses!"

"Shut up Reid! No one asked you!" JJ shouted back.

"You're the one who asked me!"

"Well, you're supposed to agree with me!"

"Who says so?"

"I say so! And besides, I'm the one with the soccer ball!"  
"What are you going to do with that? Kick it at me?"

As soon as Reid said that, JJ sat the ball on the floor , stood up and kicked it at Reid. But she missed and ended up knocking a doll off the toy shelf next to Reid. And Reid began screaming hysterically.

"I'm sorry! You were right about the glasses!" He screamed.

"Ha! I told you so. Wait until Mrs. Strauss gets here. She's going to have you sent to jail." JJ said to Garcia.

Strauss walks in.

"Good morning class." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, you need to call the police!" JJ shouted.

"Why do I need to call the police, sweetie?" Strauss asked, confused.

"Because this girl right here is an imposter! She claims that she's Garcia, but she's not! Because Garcia never had glasses!"

"No, sweetie. That really is Penelope. The glasses just make her look different."

"Why won't you believe me?" JJ asked.

Strauss thought for a few seconds.

"Penelope could you please look at Jennifer and take your glasses off and then put them back on?" Strauss asked.

Penelope did exactly what Strauss told her.

"Oh hi Garcia! I see you got glasses. They look very lovely on you." JJ said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. And thank you." Garcia said.

"You're welcome." JJ said.

* * *

End of chapter three. Sorry it's short. Please review. Chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4 New Students

Description: The class gets three new students.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

Strauss is reading a story book to the class.

"Mrs. Jumbo waited patiently for the stork to arrive with a bundle of joy for her. After what had seemed like two hours, Mrs. Jumbo noticed a bird in the clear night sky, carrying a small package. She was overjoyed that it was the stork bringing her baby to her. When she unwrapped the small package, a baby boy elephant sat up and smiled lovingly at her. She thought he was just the most adorable creature she ever saw, but all the other elephants only noticed his large ears and began teasing him. Mrs. Jumbo was very upset for…"

Strauss is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Strauss said as she walked to the door.

While Strauss is talking to whoever it was outside the classroom, the kids are discussing "Dumbo," but they keep mispronouncing Mrs. Jumbo's name.

"What do you think Mrs. Humble Butt will do to those mean elephants?" Reid asked.

"She's going to kick them. And her is name is Mrs. Jumble Jo." Gideon said.

"Mrs. Bubblegum Head is not going to kick them. She's going to sit on all them." Morgan said.

"You guys are all wrong. Mrs. Bumble Bee is not going to do any of that to those mean elephants. She's going to eat them." Prentiss said.

"Mrs. Jungle Monkey is a monster?" Garcia asked, scared.

The children continued to argue about the story when Strauss walked in with three children.

"Class, we have three new students with us. I'm going to let them introduce themselves and say what they want to be when they grow up. We'll start with you first." Strauss said to a boy with medium brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"Hi my name is Kevin Lynch and I want to be a clown when I grow up."

"Clowns are a great way to make people laugh when they're feeling sad. You can sit next to Penelope."

Kevin sat down in the empty desk next to Penelope and she was very happy to meet him.

""Hi, I'm Penelope. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, I'll be your friend." Kevin said, smiling.

Back to Strauss…

Okay, we'll go with you next." Strauss said to a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"My name is Haley Brooks and I want to be a dancer when I grow up."

"I think you'll be a wonderful dancer. You can sit next to Aaron."

Haley sat down in the empty desk next to Aaron.

"Hi, I'm Haley."

"And I'm not interested. My heart only belongs to one woman. And that is Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said, not evening looking at Haley.

"Okay... I was just trying to be friendly." Haley said.

Haley felt someone tapping her shoulder, so she turned to see who it was.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. I'll be your friend if you want."

"Really? Okay." Haley said, sounding excited that she made a friend.

Back to Strauss…

Now last, but not least, it's your turn now." Strauss said to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Will Lamontagne Jr. and I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

"Lawyers are very helpful people. You can sit next to Jennifer."

Will sat down in the empty desk next JJ and she wasted no time in taking control over him.

"Let's get this straight. I'm JJ and you're Will. And we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Got it?" JJ asked.

"I don't want a girlfriend." Will said.

"Do you want a black eye instead? Because I can hit you with my soccer ball." JJ said as she picked up her soccer ball.

Will felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"If you were you, I'd agree with her." Morgan said to Will.

"But what if I don't want to?" Will asked.

"Then you'll get a black eye because she's not lying about the soccer ball." Morgan said.

Will was now scared.

"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend." Will said to JJ.

"Good, I'm glad you agree with me." JJ said.

"Mrs. Strauss, what's a stork?" Rossi asked.

"A stork is a bird that brings babies to their mommies and daddies." Strauss said.

"The stork brought me to my mommy and daddy." Elle said.

"That's not true Mrs. Strauss. That is not how babies are made." Reid stated.

"Of course it is, sweetie." Strauss nervously said.

"No it's not." Reid said.

"Mrs. Strauss if you keep lying to us, your nose will grow, just like that one boy." Prentiss said.

"I'm not lying. That is the truth."

"Trust me, Mrs. Strauss. I have read the book and the stork is not mentioned in the book." Reid stated.

"Really, what does the book say about babies?" Morgan asked, interested.

"Yeah, tell us." The class said.

Strauss was horrified when Reid began explaining how babies are made.

"Spencer, sweetie I don't think you should be discussing that kind of stuff with the other students." Strauss said.

"You're right Mrs. Strauss. I need to explain it to you instead. Since you obviously have no clue to how babies are made." Reid said.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll just read the book." Strauss said, hoping Reid would drop the subject.

"You better read the book or your nose will grow." Prentiss said.

* * *

End of chapter four. Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Outdoor Recess

Description: The children are enjoying recess outside.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

Gideon and Rossi are on the teeter totter.

"So, how many birds do you have?" Rossi asked.

"I only have one bird named, Rooster." Gideon answered.

"Wait, is it a bird or is it a rooster?" Rossi asked, confused.

"It's a bird named Rooster." Gideon said.

"Oh, okay. Why do you like birds?"

"Because they're very pretty and they can fly."

"I bet I can make you fly." Rossi said.

"No you can't." Gideon said.

"Yes, I can. Do you want to try to fly?"

Gideon thought for a few moments.

"Okay, I guess I'll try."

"You stay here and I'm going to run and jump on this end right here. And that will make you fly." Rossi said.

"Okay." Gideon said doubtfully.

Rossi got off the end of the teeter totter he was sitting on, back up a few feet, ran and jumped on the teeter totter, knocking Gideon off.

"Hmm… That's strange. It usually works in the movies." Rossi said, scratching the side of his head.

"Maybe you didn't run fast enough." Gideon suggested.

"I think you're right. Let's try it again!" Rossi said, excited.

"No!" Gideon quickly said.

"Fine, but I know I can make you fly." Rossi said.

Meanwhile with Morgan, JJ and Will…

Morgan is on a swing on the swing set when JJ comes by, dragging Will by the hand and demanding that Morgan give her the swing.

"Give me the swing." JJ demanded.

"No, I was here first." Morgan said.

"So, now I'm here. And I want that swing."

"There are other swings here. Take one of them, instead."

"I don't want any of the other swings. I want this one."

"Sorry JJ, but I'm not getting up."

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have." JJ said, as she sat her soccer ball in front of her feet.

Morgan stopped swinging.

"JJ, what are you going to do with that soccer ball?" Morgan asked, suspiciously.

Without speaking, JJ kicked the ball right past Morgan's head.

"Okay, you can have it!" Morgan screamed as he quickly got off the swing and ran as far as possible away from the swing set.

"Thanks Derek! You're a great friend!" JJ shouted to Morgan as she sat on the swing.

"I think you scared him." Will said.

"He'll be okay. Now push me or I'll hit you with my soccer ball, too." JJ demanded.

Not wanting to be injured by a soccer ball, Will did as he was told.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Strauss…

Strauss is watching the children play, and Hotch is talking to her.

"It's a beautiful day. Isn't it Mrs. Strauss?" Hotch asked.

"It sure is Aaron." Strauss answered.

"Nice day to go for a walk or have a picnic with the one you truly love."

"Aaron, why don't you go play with all the other children?" Strauss said, hoping Hotch would leave.

"And leave you here, all by yourself? I wouldn't dream of it." Aaron said shocked.

"I'll be fine by myself. Go play."

"Nope, I can't leave the woman that I love." Hotch said, as he grabbed Strauss hand.

_"Oh dear, he's never going to leave me alone." _Strauss thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Garcia and Kevin…

Garcia and Kevin are in the flower garden picking flowers.

"Don't you just love flowers?" Garcia asked, lovingly.

"I love anything that you love Penelope." Kevin said.

Garcia noticed a sign that said, "Please do not pick the flowers."

"Hey what does that sign say?" She asked.

Kevin walked over the sign and read it.

"It says, "Please enjoy our lovely flowers. And please take some!" Oh, that's very nice."

"That is very nice. Oh look at the pretty bumble bee!" Garcia said, excited.

"Where?" Kevin said, frantically searching for the bee.

"It's over your head. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Get it away from me!" Kevin screamed as he covered his face.

"Okay, don't be a baby." Garcia said as she shooed the bee away from Kevin. "There it's gone now."

"Thanks Penelope."

"You're welcome Kevin."

Meanwhile with Haley and Reid…

Haley is sitting on the merry go round as Reid is holding on to it and running around in circles.

"This is fun!" Haley said, excited.

"Yeah, it's fun for you, but not for me. I have to run with it, while you get to sit down." Reid said.

If you want, you can sit down and I'll run with it." Haley offered.

"Okay!" Reid happily said.

Haley and Reid switched places.

"Are you ready, Spencer?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Reid said.

Haley began to run very fast, and the merry go round began spinning very fast.

"Stop! You're going to fast!" Reid screamed in terror as he held onto one of the bars as tight as he could.

Haley stopped the merry go round and looked at Reid.

"Sorry Spencer, but the whole point of the merry go round is to go fast with it."

"Well, can't you just walk with it instead?"

"How is that going to be fun?" There's no excitement in that."

"There is for me. Because then I'll know that I won't fall off."

"Alright then. If you say so." Haley said as she began to walk very slowly with the merry go round.

"Now this is very peaceful. Don't you think so, Haley?" Reid asked.

"No, this is boring." Haley mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, I said this is really peaceful." Haley quickly said.

"That's what I thought you said."

Meanwhile with Prentiss and Elle…

Prentiss and Elle are playing on the jungle gym. Prentiss is sitting at the top of the jungle gym and Elle is slowly making her way up there.

"Don't be afraid, Peanut butter head. You can make it up here."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Elle!"

"Well, whatever you name is, hurry up! I don't have all day!"

After about three minutes, Elle finally arrived at the top of the jungle gym.

"Okay, Emily I'm here. Now what?" Elle asked.

"Now we jump down inside the jungle gym." Prentiss said as she jumped.

"I don't think I want to." Elle said.

"Stop being afraid and jump already." Prentiss demanded.

Elle finally jumped and landed safely on her feet inside the jungle gym with Prentiss.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Emily asked.

"No, not really." Elle answered.

"You stay in here and be the prisoner and I'll stand outside and be the guard." Emily said.

"I don't want to be a prisoner." Elle whined.

"Okay, then I'll be the prisoner and you can stand outside and be the guard."

Elle climbed out of the jungle gym and stood on the outside of it with her back facing Emily. Emily then grabbed Elle's hair and started twisting it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elle exclaimed.

"I'm braiding your hair, so it'll be pretty." Prentiss said.

"Do you know how to braid hair?" Elle asked.

"Yep, I sure do. Now hold still."

Elle stood there as Emily tied a strand of Elle's hair to one of the bars of the jungle gym.

"Will I look like a princess?" Elle asked.

"You sure will Peanut butter head. I'm a professional at this."

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Sorry, it was an accident." Prentiss said.

"Alright children, it's time to go back inside now!" Strauss shouted.

Prentiss stopped twisting Elle's hair and quickly ran with the rest of the group. Somehow, Elle could not free herself from the jungle gym.

Strauss is counting the children when she notices that Elle is not there.

"Has anyone seen Elle?" She asked.

All of a sudden, Strauss heard screaming.

"Mrs. Strauss, help!" Elle screamed.

Strauss noticed that Elle was standing in front of the jungle gym and she quickly ran towards her to see what was wrong. And Prentiss and Hotch were trailing behind her.

"What's wrong Elle?" Strauss asked.

"Emily tied my hair to the jungle gym." Elle said, crying.

"Emily, did you tie Elle's hair to the jungle gym?" Strauss asked.

"I was trying to braid her hair. It was an accident." Prentiss said.

"You're in trouble now, Emily." Elle rudely said.

"She said it was an accident, so she won't get in trouble, right dear?" Hotch asked, looking at Strauss.

"That's right Aaron. You can't get in trouble if it was an accident." Strauss said.

"I can get some scissors and cut Elle's hair." Hotch said.

"I don't want my hair cut!" Elle whined.

"Somebody's a diva." Prentiss mumbled.

"Um… Aaron, how about you and Emily go back to the other group and I'll try to get Elle free from here." Strauss offered.

"She's going to leave you for Elle, now." Prentiss whispered to Hotch.

Worried that Strauss is "leaving" him for someone else, he decides to stay there.

"I'd rather stay here." Hotch said.

"Yeah, me too. We don't trust a certain person here." Prentiss said.

Strauss and Elle gave the two children a strange look.

"Alright, you two can stay." Strauss said.

After about a few moments, Strauss finally freed Elle's hair from the jungle gym.

"There you go. And we didn't even have to cut your hair." Strauss said.

"Do I still look like a princess?" Elle asked worried.

"Of course you do." Strauss said.

"I don't think a frog would want to be kissed by her." Prentiss whispered to Hotch.

Hotch began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elle asked.

Knowing that he had been caught, Hotch quickly made something up.

"Um… I saw this squirrel jump out of a tree and land in a pile of leaves."

* * *

End of chapter five. Chapter six will be up soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Show and Tell

Description: The children bring their most prized possessions to class.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

Its 2:00 in the afternoon and that means show and tell time.

"Alright children. It's time for show and tell. Now, I want you all to be respectable of each other's items okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay." The class said.

"Good, now let's get started. Penelope how about you go first." Strauss said.

Garcia stood up and happily walked to the front of the room. When she got there, she held up a colorful bracelet.

"This is my favorite bracelet. I like this bracelet because it's very colorful. And colors make me smile." Garcia said, smiling.

"That is a lovely bracelet, Penelope. Thank you for sharing it with us. Alright Jason, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

Garcia sits down and Jason walks to the front of the room with a bird in a cage.

"This is my pet bird. His name is Rooster. Birds are my favorite kind of animal." Gideon said.

"That's a beautiful bird, Jason. Thank you for sharing it with us. David, it's your turn now."

Gideon sits down and Rossi walks to the front of the room with a stuffed animal.

"This is my favorite toy. It's a bird named "Stuffy." He used to be alive until my daddy killed him and had him stuffed." Rossi said.

Once again, Gideon begins to cry.

"It's okay Jason. I'm sure Stuffy didn't suffer much." Strauss said to the crying child.

"Maybe I can save it. Here let me have him. I know C.P.R." Reid said, reaching for the stuffed bird.

Reid begins to perform C.P.R. on the bird. After a few moments, he gives up.

"Nope sorry, but it's too late. Stuffy can't be saved." Reid said.

"Here Jason. You can have him." Rossi said as he handed the bird to Gideon.

"Thank you." Gideon said as he began to stop crying.

"You're welcome." Rossi said.

"That was very nice of you David. And thank you for sharing it with us. Okay William, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"Rossi sits down and William walks to the front of the room.

"This is my daddy's badge. He's a cop. This is what he uses to catch all the bad guys."

"Does your daddy know that you have his badge?" Strauss asked.

"No, and he's probably wondering where it is." Will said.

"I'm sure he is." Strauss said.

"You better not tell on him Mrs. Strauss because that wouldn't be very nice." JJ said defending Will.  
"Yeah, Mrs. Strauss. Don't be a tattle tale." Prentiss chimed in.

"I promise I won't tell on him. Will, thank you for sharing that with us. Alright Elle, you can go next."

Will sits down and Elle walks to the front of the room.

"This is my princess crown. My daddy bought this for me because I'm a princess." Elle said, smiling.

"You sure are, Elle. Thank you for sharing that with us. It's your turn now, Haley." Strauss said.

Elle sits down and Haley walks to the front of the room.

"This is my favorite doll. Her name is Piper." Haley said.

"See Elle, now that is a real princess." Prentiss said about the doll.

"I am too a princess. My daddy said so." Elle said.

"Right, if you say so. But I still think Piper is the real princess here." Prentiss said.

"Girls stop arguing or you'll be in trouble." Strauss said.

The two girls stopped arguing.

"Alright, Haley thank you for sharing your doll with is. She's very beautiful. Jennifer why don't you go now?" Strauss asked.

Haley sits down and JJ walks to the front of the room.

"This is my soccer ball. I love…"  
As soon as JJ said "soccer ball," everyone including Strauss quickly ducks down.

"Oh come on! I'm not going to hit anyone." JJ said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Jennifer, you may continue." Strauss said.

"As I was saying, I love soccer. This ball never leaves my sight. It's like my best friend." JJ said.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. Derek, you can go now." Strauss said.

JJ sits down and Derek walks to the front of the room.

"I have decided to show you all my work out routine. I can do fifty pushups in one minute." Morgan said as he began to demonstrate his pushup skills.

He began to count, but after he had done two pushups he stopped because he had somehow managed to hurt himself.

"Owe! I pulled a muscle. I forgot to stretch first." Morgan said.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Strauss asked, concerned for the child.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just don't want the ladies here to see me like this." Morgan said.

All the girls in the class rolled their eyes when Morgan said that.

"Well, I think you are very talented Derek. Thank you for sharing that with us. Kevin, you may go now." Strauss said.

Morgan sits down and Kevin walks to the front of the room with two dolls.

"This is my buddy and this is Kid sister. I really like these dolls. I like these dolls because…"  
Before Kevin could finish what he was saying, Reid quickly stood up.

"Those two dolls are a danger for children all over the world. They are an easy way for pedophiles to catch children. My buddy and Kid sister should be locked up for life." Reid said.

"I don't really think that's true Spencer." Strauss said.

"Of course it's true. I mean look how creepy they both look." Reid said.

"That doesn't mean they're dangerous. Kevin you may continue now." Strauss said.

"I like these dolls because I think of them as my friends." Kevin said.

"Thank you for sharing those with us, Kevin. Aaron why don't you go now?" Strauss asked.

Kevin sits down and Aaron walks to the front of the room.

"This is my mommy's wedding ring. And now I'm going to give it to the woman I truly love." Aaron said as he walked over to Strauss and placed the ring on her finger.

Strauss was clearly embarrassed now.

"Aaron does your mommy know that you took her wedding ring?"

"No, but she needs to learn how to share." Hotch said.

"Well, how about you give this back to your mommy because I think she might miss it. And you don't want to make your mommy sad, do you?" Strauss asked.

"Okay, if you say so, dear." Hotch said.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Aaron. It is a very beautiful ring. Emily, you can go now."

Hotch sits down and Prentiss stands up and drags Elle by the hand to the front of the room.

"This is my best friend. Her name is Elle. I like to call her "Peanut Butter Head," but she always gets mad whenever I call her that. She cries a lot. See watch this." Prentiss said as she tugged on a strand of Elle's hair.

"Owe, don't do that. That hurts." Elle whined.

"Emily, now that wasn't very nice. Please don't do that anymore, okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Thank you for sharing Elle with us, Emily. I'm glad that you consider her as your best friend. Spencer, you may go now." Strauss said.

Prentiss sits down and Reid walks to the front of the room.

"This is a patient's medical records." Reid said as he held up a file in front of the class.

"Spencer, where did you get those?" Strauss asked concerned.

"From the hospital, when I jumped off my bed and accidently fractured my wrist. I thought I could fly. Boy was I wrong." Reid said.

"How did you manage to get those medical records?" Strauss asked.

"They were just sitting on the desk, and no one was around. So I just took them. And judging by my calculations, this person should die… Oh no, he died last week. Man, I was going to pay him a visit." Reid said.

"How did he die?" Will asked.

"He had a heart disease." Reid answered.

The class was confused.

"He had heart problems." Reid said.

"Oh, okay. Now we get it." The class said.

"I get heart problems when I go home from school because Mrs. Strauss isn't with me." Hotch said, sadly.

"And I get heart problems when Peanut Butter Head, I mean Elle won't do what I want to do." Prentiss said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that children." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, what's your show and tell?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, what did you bring?" The class asked.

"Oh, I didn't bring anything. Show and tell is just for you all." Strauss said.

"So you're basically saying that you wasn't prepared for today." Haley said.

"No, that's not true." Strauss said.

"If you don't have anything to share with us, then you're not prepared." Prentiss explained.

"There's got to be something that you can show us." Gideon said.

Mrs. Strauss thought for a few moments before she finally found something she could show the children.

"This is a picture of my husband, my three children and me. It was taken a couple of months ago." Strauss said as she held up the picture frame in front of the children.

"May I please that picture please, dear?" Hotch asked.

"Of course you can. Here you go." Strauss said as she handed the picture frame to Hotch.

"Thank you." Hotch said as he took the frame and studied it very carefully. "Yep, this is definitely Photoshop. You can tell that everyone in this picture is fake. Well, except for the lovely Mrs. Strauss."

"I'm pretty sure it's real, Aaron. I see those people every day." Strauss said.

"And I'm pretty sure it's fake." Hotch said.

"Mrs. Strauss, you know that there are places for people like you. It's called psych wards. I'm sure they'll be able to make you better." Reid said, thinking that Strauss is crazy.

"Hey Elle, there's something you and Mrs. Strauss have in common. You're both insane." Prentiss whispered to Elle.

"What makes you think I'm crazy?" Elle whispered back.

"You think you're a princess. And let's face it, anyone who whines as much as you do, is not a princess." Prentiss said.

"Alright children, that's enough. It's time to go home now. Thank you all for being such good children today." Strauss said.

Strauss watched all the children leave the room, when Reid walked up to her.

"Mrs. Strauss, here is the address to that psych ward I was telling you about a few minutes ago. Please consider admitting yourself there, soon." Reid said as he handed her a small business like card and walked out of the room.

* * *

End of chapter six. Sorry for the long wait. I would have had it posted Sunday, but due to extreme weather conditions, I wasn't able to. Please review. Chapter seven will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Alphabet:Part One

Description: The children learn their ABC's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

It's the middle of September and Strauss has decided to teach the children the alphabet.

"Okay children, today we're going to learn the alphabet or as some people call it, the ABC's. Now first, we're going to say our ABC's, then I want each of you to pick one word from each letter and use it in a sentence. Okay, are we ready?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." The class said.

Strauss and the children began to say the alphabet.

"Great job. Okay, now we're each going to choose one word from each letter and use it in a sentence. William, how about you go first?"

"Abandon; The circus will abandon the clown." Will said.

"Nice job, William. Kevin, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"Apples; I love apples." Kevin said.

"I love apples too. They're delicious. Penelope, would you like to go next?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is airplane. The airplane flew in the sky."

"Very good, Penelope. Jason, you get to go next."

"Astronaut; Astronauts travel through space."

"Interesting choice of word, Jason. Haley, it's your turn."

"Okay, I choose alligator. I'm afraid of alligators." Haley said.

"Me too. I think alligators are very scary. Alright moving on, Derek, I think you should go next." Strauss said.

"You're right Mrs. Strauss. I should go next and my word is antique. Mrs. Strauss is an antique."

_"I think he just called me old."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"Great job Morgan." Strauss said, sounding uncomfortable. "Spencer, would you like to go now?"

"Sure, why not? My word is acquisition. This book is my acquisition." Reid said.

The class just stared at him.

"It means that this book belongs to me." Reid stated.

"Oh, okay." The class said.

"Excellent, Spencer. David, you can go now."

"Alright, my word is attack. Tomorrow we'll attack the pigeons."

Gideon begins to cry.

"Calm down Jason. I'm not really going to attacks the pigeons."

Gideon stops crying.

"Very interesting David. Alright Aaron, why don't you go?"

"I'd love to dear. My word is anniversary. Tomorrow will be mine and Mrs. Strauss' one month anniversary."

"That's very nice Aaron." Strauss said, feeling very uncomfortable. "Elle, you can go next."

"Okay, my word is adorable. I'm adorable."

"Of course you are sweetie. And nice choice of word. Jennifer it's your turn now."

"It's about time. My word is annoying. This is very annoying." JJ said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but you have to learn the alphabet. Alright Emily, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"I choose angry. I am very angry at Elle." Prentiss said.

"Why are you angry at me?" Elle asked.

"Oh no reason at all." Prentiss said.

"Nice choice of word, but very unusual choice of sentence, Emily. Alright, are you all ready for the next letter?"

"Yeah." The class said.

"Our next letter is B. William, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"Okay, I choose beach. I go to the beach every summer with my mommy and daddy."

"I love the beach. Kevin, do you have a word now?"

"Yes, I think so. My word is bus. I rode the bus to school today."

"I think riding the bus is fun. Alright Penelope, you may go now." Strauss said.

"My word is bunny. I love the Easter bunny." Garcia said.

"So do I, Penelope. Jason, you're next."

"Okay, bird. I have a pet bird named Rooster."

"And he is a lovely bird. Alright Haley, are you ready now?"

"Yes Mrs. Strauss and my word is bridge. A troll lives under the bridge." Haley said.

"Oh I hope he's a nice troll. Derek, do you have a word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, I do. My word is Batman. Batman is one of my favorite superheroes."

"Mine too. Spencer, it's your turn now."

"Right, my word is banish. I have been banished to my room. That also means I'm grounded for a while." Reid explained.

"I hope you didn't do anything too bad. David, you can go now."

"Okay, bloodshed. There was a lot of bloodshed when daddy killed that bird. Don't worry Jason, there really wasn't that much blood." Rossi said, noticing Gideon was trembling.

"David, try not to use scary words. You're scaring Jason. Aaron, what's your word?"

"Burlesque; Mrs. Strauss is a burlesque dancer, grrr." Hotch said with a wink.

"Interesting word Aaron." Strauss said, now feeling very uneasy. "Elle, do you have a word now?"

"Yes, my word is beautiful. I am beautiful."

"Very nice, Elle. Jennifer, have you thought of a word?"

"Yeah, boring. This is very boring."

"Sorry sweetie, but you have to learn them. Alright Emily, I sure you have been waiting."

"That is correct. My word is believe. Elle really believes she is a princess."

"Because I am a princess." Elle whined.

Alright girls, that's enough. It's time for C. William, you go first." Strauss said.

"Okay, my word is cake. I love cake." Will said.

"So do I. Kevin, what's your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, my word is cave. People used to live in caves." Kevin said.

"That's right. They lived in them nearly thousands of years ago. Penelope, do you have a word?"

"Yes, I think so. My word is colors. Colors always make me smile." Penelope said.

"Colors do seem to have that effect on people. Okay, Jason it's your turn now."

"My word is car. My daddy drives a car everyday to work." Gideon said.

"And I'm sure he's a safe driver. Haley, what is your word?"

"My word is cat. I love cats." Haley said.

"Me too. Derek, do you have a word now?"

"Yes I do and my word is crazy. Mrs. Strauss is crazy." Morgan said.

_"Wow, this kid isn't afraid to speak his mind."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"That is very… interesting." Strauss said, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "Spencer, it's your turn now."

"Okay, then. My word is catastrophe. A catastrophe is about to happen." Reid said.

The whole class was confused.

"Did he just say that the cats are about to be free?" Haley asked.

"No, Haley. That is not what I said. I said, "Catastrophe." It means that something exciting will happen."

"Oh, now I get it." Haley said.

"That was a very interesting word, Spencer. Alright David, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"I pick cult. I know a cult who hates birds. Oh quit crying Jason. It's not true." Rossi said as he noticed Gideon was sobbing.

"You shouldn't do that David. It's not very nice." Strauss said.

"Hey, you said nothing about words that involve violence. So technically, I did nothing wrong." Rossi said, defending his actions.

"Alright just calm down and let's forget about that. Aaron, what is your word."

"My word is cupid. Whoa baby! Cupid just shot me with his arrow and I'm in love with you." Hotch said with a wink as he pointed to Strauss.

Strauss face turned three different shades of red.

_"Oh dear, this child will never give up."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"Thank you very much. That was very nice of you. Elle do you have a word yet?" Strauss asked, uncomfortable.

"Yes I do. My word is cute. I am cute." Elle said.

"Very good, Elle. JJ, what is your word."

"I'm glad you asked that Mrs. Strauss because my word is criminal. Because of this, I'll probably end up being a criminal when I grow up." JJ said.

"Oh I sure you won't, sweetie." Strauss said.

"How do you know? Are you like a fortune cookie or something? Can you tell the future? I really don't think so. You better keep your doors locked in the future Mrs. Strauss or me and Mr. Soccer ball here will be paying you a visit." JJ said, threatening Strauss with the soccer ball.

"I don't think I would want that to happen." Strauss said, sounding frightened. "Emily what is your word?"

"My word is chase. I will chase Elle after school today." Prentiss said.

"No you won't." Elle said.

"Of course I will. You're my best friend." Prentiss said, with an evil smile."

"Mrs. Strauss, tell Emily to stop smiling at me that way. She's scaring me." Elle said, whining.

"Emily, stop scaring Elle. Alright children now were moving on to D. William, what is your word." Strauss asked.

"My word is dark. I am not afraid of the dark." Will said.

"Wow, you seem like a brave child. Kevin it's your turn now."

Okay my word is December. Christmas is in December." Kevin said.

"That's right. It is. Penelope, what is your word."

"My word is dreamer. I am a dreamer." Garcia said.

"I'm sure you are, sweetie." Jason, do you have a word now?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is ducks. There are many ducks in the pond." Gideon said.

"There sure is. Alright Haley, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"My word is diamond. My mommy has a diamond necklace." Haley said.

"And I bet it's a pretty diamond necklace. Derek, what's your word?"

"Dragon; Mrs. Strauss has dragon breath." Morgan said.

Mrs. Strauss puts her hand up to mouth and tests her breath.

_"I'm pretty sure I brushed my teeth today. I wonder why he thinks my breath smells bad."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"You're very creative dear. Spencer, what interesting word do you have?"

"The interesting word that I have is dexterous. I am dexterous." Reid said.

"And we don't know what that means." Gideon said.

"It means that I'm skillful. You know, smart." Reid explained.

"That's exactly what I thought." Morgan said.

"Alright children, let's move on now. David, can you tell me your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, I can. My word is dangerous. It would be very dangerous if a bird flew into an electric fence." Rossi said.

"That would be terrible." Gideon said.

"I know, but it's bound to happen, sooner or later." Rossi said.

"That would be very scary. Aaron, are you ready now?"

"Yes dear and my word is delightful. Mrs. Strauss is delightful." Hotch said, dreamingly.

"That is… very nice. Okay Elle, it's your turn now?" Strauss said, nervously.

"My word is deserve. I deserve everything I want because I'm a princess." Elle said.

"Oh great, here we go again." Prentiss mumbled.

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is divorce. If this little game doesn't end soon, me and Will are never getting a divorce." JJ said.

"Please end soon. I don't want to married to JJ. She's scary." Will quietly prayed to himself.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but this game isn't going to end, just because you hate it." Strauss said. "Last but not least, Emily what word do you have?"

"The word that I have is diary. I read Elle's diary." Prentiss announced.

"You read my diary?" Elle asked in horror.

"Yes I did. You have a very dull life, Elle. You need to spice it up a bit."

"Emily, I'm sure Elle has an interesting life. Time for the letter E. William, I'm sure you have a word now." Strauss said.

"My word is elephant. The elephant lives in the zoo."

"Very good, William. Alright Kevin, let's hear your word."

"Okay, I choose electrician. My uncle is an electrician."

"That sounds like a very scary job. I hope he stays safe. Penelope, are you ready?"

"No not yet. Can I think about it first?" Penelope asked.

"Sure, take your time." Strauss said.

Garcia thought for a few minutes, before finally answering.

"Okay, I got one. My word is emerald. My mommy has an emerald necklace."

"I bet it's a very lovely necklace. Jason, do you have a word, yet?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, eggs. I don't like to eat eggs because I feel like I'm killing a bird."

"I love eating eggs." Rossi said.

"You shouldn't. You're hurting an innocent bird." Gideon said.

"No I am not. I'm hurting an egg. There's a huge difference." Rossi said.

"It's the same thing. The bird is inside the egg." Gideon said.

"Alright boys, that's enough. You both have different thoughts on the subject. And there is nothing wrong with that. Haley, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is elevator. Elevators are fun."

"They sure are. Derek, have you thought of a word?"

"I think so. My word is evacuate. Quick, everyone evacuate the building! Mrs. Strauss is on the loose!" Morgan shouted.

_"Good God! This child doesn't know when to give up."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"Nice choice, Derek. Spencer, do you have a word now?" Strauss asked.

"Yep, and my word is exquisite. Some people are not exquisite as they think."

"What's that mean?" Will asked.

"It means very beautiful." Reid explained.

"I'm exquisite." Elle announced.

"Elle, this is Spencer's time. Stop trying to steal the spotlight from him. You'll get your turn soon. Just be patient." Prentiss said.

"Very intelligent Spencer. David, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is explode. The bird exploded. Seriously Jason, calm down. The bird hasn't exploded. At least not yet." David said.

"Very creative David, but try to use nice words. Aaron, do you have a word?"

"Yes, sweetheart I do have a word. And my word is enchanting. Mrs. Strauss is very enchanting." Hotch said.

"Wow that is very kind of you." Strauss said, feeling uncomfortable. "Elle, let's hear your word."

"Elegant; I am very elegant." Elle said.

"Let me guess, elegant means you're in love with yourself." Prentiss said.

"Emily, be nice. Elle that was a very good word. Jennifer, I'm sure you have a word now." Strauss said.

"Well, you sure are a smart one. My word is evil. Mrs. Strauss is more evil than the devil." JJ said.

"Oh man! I should have used that word!" Morgan complained.

"Too bad, it's mine. Go find another one. Oh wait a minute, you already used a word." JJ said.

"Jennifer, if you want to learn the alphabet, you need to stop doing all this." Strauss said.

"I'll stop, if you stop torturing us." JJ said.

"This is not torture. Alright, Emily, tell us your word."

"Can you say please?" Prentiss asked.

"Alright, please."

"Thank you, and my word is empty. Elle's lunch box is empty."

Elle opens up her lunch box to find nothing in there.

"It is empty. What happened to my food?" She asked.

"I kind of got hungry during this whole ABC game. I mean I have my own lunch, but yours looked delicious. Mrs. Strauss, do you want me to sit in the corner now?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I'm just going to give you a warning. That was a very mean thing to do Emily. Elle, I'll buy you some lunch today." Alright, let's get to the F's. William, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is flu. I hate getting the flu." Will said.

"Me too. It's not very fun. Kevin, can you tell us what word you have chosen?"

Yeah, the word that I have chosen is fishing. I love to go fishing." Kevin said.

"I haven't been fishing in a long time. That sounds like a lot of fun. Penelope, do you have a word, yet?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is fire. Fire is very dangerous and scary." Penelope said.

"That's right, it is. And children should never play with fire. They could get hurt really bad. Jason, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"Five; I am five years old." Jason said.

"Very good Jason. Haley, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. I choose flower. Flower's are very pretty." Haley said.

"I agree with you. Derek, do you have a word for us?"

"Yes I do. And my word is frog. Mrs. Strauss is a frog in disguise." Morgan said with a smile.

_"I wonder when this little charade of his will end."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"That's very interesting Derek. Spencer, you may go now." Strauss said.

"Alright, my word is ferocious. That is a very ferocious beast." Reid said.

"Can you please speak English?" Hotch asked.

"It means violent." Reid explained.

"Yeah, Aaron, pay more attention. Even I knew what it meant." Rossi said.

"No you didn't, David." Reid said.

"I know, but no one else knows it… Oh wait a minute, now they know." Rossi said.

"That was an excellent choice of word, Spencer. David, let's hear your word now." Strauss said.

"Okay, I choose flock. The flock of birds almost flew into the fire. But don't worry Jason, they're all okay." Rossi said to Gideon.

"I'm glad they're okay. Aaron, we would like to hear what you have to say now." Strauss said.

"And I would love to tell you what I have to say, my love." Hotch said.

_"Oh dear, I bet I know where this will lead."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"My word is fancy. Mrs. Strauss is a very fancy lady." Hotch said.

_"Well, that one wasn't so bad."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"Thank you very much, Aaron. I really appreciate that. Elle, would you like to tell us your word?"

"Yes I would. My word is fabulous. I am fabulous." Elle said.

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, I'm sure, you've been waiting to share your word with us." Strauss said.

"No, actually I've been waiting for this game to end, but what the heck, my word is fight. Hey, Mrs. Strauss, you want to fight?" JJ asked as she quickly stood up.

"No sweetie, I'm not going to fight with you. That wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought. You're a chicken." JJ said as she sat back down.

"Sorry Jennifer, but the game hasn't ended yet. Alright Emily, let's hear what you have to say."

"Finally, I've been waiting my whole life for this. No not really, I think it's only been about a few minutes. My word is follow. I will follow Elle home from school today." Emily said.

"You can't follow me home because I ride the bus." Elle said.

"Well, I ride in a car." Prentiss said.

"Okay you two. That's enough of that. Emily that was a very good choice of word. We're going to take a break now, and next we'll learn the letter G." Strauss said.

* * *

End of chapter seven. Sorry if it's a little too long. This whole alphabet storyline will probably take up at least three or four chapters. Please review. Chapter eight will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 The Alphabet: Part Two

Description: The children learn letters G through M.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

After a short break, Strauss is ready to teach the class the rest of the alphabet.

"Children, break time is now over. We are now going to say a word that begins with the letter G. William, what is your word?"

Will thought for a few seconds.

"Okay, I got one. My word is giraffe. Giraffes are really tall."

"That's right. They are. Very good, William. Kevin, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. And my word is grandpa. My grandpa is seventy years old."

"Wow, he sure has been around for a long time. That was a very good sentence, Kevin. Penelope, do you have a word?"

"Yep and my word is ghost. Ghosts are very scary."

"They are. Very good Penelope. Jason, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is geese. The geese fly south for the winter."

"That's right Jason. And do you know why they fly south during the winter?"

"So they can stay warm." Gideon said.

"That is correct Jason. Haley, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes I can. My word is green. The grass is green."

"It sure is. Derek, I'm sure you have a word now."

"That's right Mrs. Strauss. I do have a word. And that word is gas. Mrs. Strauss has exploding gas." Morgan said.

_"This child has quite the imagination. I think he's trying to embarrass me."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"That was an interesting sentence, Derek. Spencer, what is your word?"

"Well Mrs. Strauss, my word is grenade. You should never try to catch a grenade." Reid said.

_"But you should always throw one at Mrs. Strauss."_ JJ thought evilly to herself.

"What's a grenade?" Haley asked.

"It's a type of weapon that is used in the war. They're very dangerous." Reid explained.

"That's right Spencer. And very good choice of word. Alright David, tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Alright I will. My word is gate. The bird flew right into the gate, but don't worry because he's okay." Rossi said.

Gideon breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a very good sentence, David. Aaron, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"Okay my love. My word is girlfriend. Mrs. Strauss is my girlfriend. So back off, she's mine." Hotch warned the other boys.

"That was very… interesting Aaron." Strauss nervously said. "Okay Elle, I'm sure you have a word for us."

"Yes and my word is gorgeous. I am gorgeous." Elle said with a smile.

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, do you want to tell us your word?"

"No not really, but I guess I will. My word is gesture. I have a gesture for Mrs. Strauss." JJ said as she flipped Strauss off.

"Jennifer, we don't do that here. That is not very nice. I'm giving you a warning. Emily, what is your word?"

"My word is grouch. Elle is a grouch." Prentiss said.

"I am not a grouch." Elle whined.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Prentiss asked.

"Okay girls, let's not argue. We need to move on to the letter H. William, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"House; I live in a house." Will said.

"Very good, William. Kevin, it's your turn." Strauss.

"Hamburger; I love hamburgers". Kevin said.

"Very good Kevin. Penelope, what is your word?"

"My word is happy. I am always happy."

"You must have a wonderful soul, Penelope. Very good sentence. Jason, do you have a word yet?"

"Yes, my word is hawk. I saw a hawk yesterday."

"Oh that must have been very exciting. Haley, are you ready to tell us your word?"

"Yes, I am. My word is horse. My cousin has a horse named Cinco de Mayo." Haley said.

"That is an interesting name. Do you know what Cinco de Mayo means in English?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, it means the fifth of May." Haley said.

"Very good Haley and nice sentence. Alright Derek, let's hear your word."

"Okay, my word is hippopotamus. Mrs. Strauss is a hippopotamus. " Derek said, laughing.

"Well this child certainly knows how to keep himself entertained." Strauss thought to herself.

"Okay Derek, calm down. That was a very interesting sentence." Strauss said, sounding embarrassed. "Spencer, it's your turn now."

"My word is hysterical. The girl became hysterical when she couldn't find her way out of the building." Reid said.

"Very good Spencer. And for those of you who don't know what that means, it means scared. David, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes, my word is horrified. The bird was horrified when the cat tried to chase it." Rossi said.

"Did the bird get away?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, he got away, but he almost didn't." Rossi said.

"I'm glad he got a way. That was a very good sentence, David. Aaron, we would like to hear your word now." Strauss said.

"My word is heartache. My heartaches every time I don't see Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said, sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aaron. That was a very nice sentence. Elle, it's your turn, now."

"Okay, my word is handsome. Someday, a handsome prince will marry me."

"Wow Elle, that's the first sentence you used, that didn't begin with I." Prentiss said.

"Emily be nice. That was a lovely sentence, Elle. Jennifer let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is headache. This is giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but this will help you pass Kindergarten. Alright Emily, I bet you have a word.'

"Wow, you must be psychic, Mrs. Strauss. I do have a word. My word is hair. There is a bug in Elle's hair."

"What? Get it out! I hate bugs." Elle said, freaking out.

"Calm down Elle. I was only kidding." Prentiss said.

"Very interesting Emily. Okay now we are going to say a word that begins with I. William, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is ice cream. I love ice cream." Will said.

"What's your favorite kind?" Strauss asked.

"I like chocolate chip cookie dough." Will said.

"That is a very tasty king. Very good sentence, William. Kevin, what's your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is igloo. Eskimos live in igloos." Kevin said.

"That's right Kevin, they do. And very good sentence. Penelope, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes, I think so. My word is imagination. I have a creative imagination."

"And I think it's' wonderful to have a creative imagination. That was a nice sentence. Alright Jason, what's your word?"

Gideon thought for a few seconds.

"Okay, my word is Indian. My third great grandfather was an Indian."

"Wow that seems very interesting. Haley, do you have a word, yet?"

"Yeah, my word is island. The people are stranded on an island."

"I hope they get off the island soon. Derek, we would like to hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is imaginary. Mrs. Strauss has an imaginary friend." Morgan said.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Strauss thought to herself.

"That was a very good sentence, Derek. Spencer, do you have a word now?" Strauss asked.

"Okay, my word is isolated. Sometimes being isolated is a good thing." Reid said.

"What does that mean?" Prentiss asked.

"It means being alone." Reid explained.

"That's right Spencer. And very good sentence. David, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"My word is injured. The injured bird almost got hit by a truck, but he didn't."

"That was an interesting sentence, David. Alright Aaron, please tell us your word."

"My word is Italy. As soon as I get enough money from the tooth fairy, Mrs. Strauss and I will take a trip to Italy." Hotch said.

"That's very nice of you, Aaron." Strauss said, uncomfortable. "Elle, do you have a word, now?"

"Yes, I do. My word is important. I am very important."

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, let's hear what you have to say."

"Alright then, my word is insane. Mrs. Strauss is clearly insane for making us do this."

"Speaking of insane, Mrs. Strauss, have you called that psych ward place, yet?" Reid asked.

"No I have not, and I don't need to. And Jennifer, it is a good thing that you children are learning this. Okay Emily, it's your turn."

"Before I say my word, I would just like to say, Mrs. Strauss you really need to listen to Jennifer and Spencer. They know what they're talking about. Anyway, my word is information. I have some very important information on Elle." Prentiss said.

"What kind of information do you have on me?" Elle asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Prentiss said.

"Okay let's move on to the letter J. William please tell us your word."

"My word is January. January is the first month of the year."

"That's right it is. Kevin, it's your turn."

"My word is jail. All the bad people go to jail."

"I hope you never do anything bad. Penelope, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"Okay, my word is joyful. I am a very joyful person." Garcia said, smiling.

"That's very good Penelope. Jason, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes, my word is jungle. A lot of animals live in the jungle."

"Very good, Jason. Haley, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is jewelry. My mommy has a lot of jewelry."

"Wow, I bet they cost a lot of money. Derek, what's your word?"

"My word is joker. Joker is Batman's enemy."

"That's right. He is. Okay Spencer, please tell us your word."

"My word is justifiable. The accident was justifiable." Reid said.

"What does justifiable mean?" Garcia asked.

"Justifiable means forgiven. That was a very good sentence Spencer. David, what word do you have?" Strauss asked.

"The word that I have is journey. The journey across the word will take a long time."

"Why didn't you use a word about birds?" Gideon asked.

"Because I'm taking a break from the birds, but don't worry, I have more sentences about birds." Rossi said.

"Very good, David. Aaron, let's hear your word now." Strauss said.

"My word is June. Mrs. Strauss will be my bride in June."

"Wow, that was… interesting. Elle, could we hear your word now, please?" Strauss asked, uncomfortable.

"Yes, Mrs. Strauss. My word is jewel. I am a jewel that is worth millions of dollars." Elle said.

"That is a lovely sentence Elle." Alright Jennifer, please share your word with us."

"My word is jury. There isn't a jury in the world that wouldn't convict Mrs. Strauss of this horrible crime."

"This isn't a crime Jennifer. It's a learning process." Emily, do you have a word, yet?"

"Please be patient, Mrs. Strauss. You'll never get anywhere in life if you rush others." My word is jealous. Elle is jealous of Haley's doll Piper." Prentiss said.

"Why would I be jealous of Piper? She's not even real." Elle said.

"Because Piper is a real princess." Prentiss said.

"No, she's not. I am." Elle said.

"Girls don't argue. We're going to move onto the letter K. William, I'm sure you have a word now?" Strauss said.

"My word is kitten. The kitten played with the ball of yarn."

"I bet the kitten had fun. That is a very good sentence, William. Okay Kevin, let's hear your word."

"Okay my word is kangaroo. The kangaroo hopped over the house."

"Wow that must have been a giant kangaroo. Penelope, do you have a word?"

"Yes, my word is kite. I like to fly kites."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Okay Jason, we would like to hear your word now." Strauss said.

"Okay, my word is key. My daddy uses a key to drive a car." Gideon said.

"That's right Jason, and very good sentence. Okay Haley, let's hear your word now." Strauss said.

"My word is knife. I'm not allowed to use a knife because I could accidently cut myself." Haley said.

"That's right Haley. Children should never use knives. They are very dangerous. Always let a responsible adult handle the knives. Derek, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"My word is kill. Mrs. Strauss killed a bug and now she's going to jail." Morgan said.

"Oh, I really don't think a person will go to jail, just for killing a bug." Strauss said with a small laugh.

"So you admit it. You did kill a bug. Well then, tonight at 5:30, the police will raid your house and arrest you." Morgan said.

"Don't worry my love. I have a toy jeep that I drive around in my back yard. So just give me your address and I'll drive over there and have you out of that house by 5:29 tonight." Hotch said.

"That won't be necessary Aaron. I'm sure the police won't arrest me, but thanks anyway. Now let's get back to the assignment. Spencer, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is knack. I have a knack to remember every single word in a book. And for those of you who don't know what that means; in means talent." Reid said.

"Very good Spencer. Okay David it's your turn."

"Alright my word is keep. The cat will keep the bird in his mouth." Rossi said.

"The cat isn't going to eat the bird, is he?" Gideon asked, frightened.

"No, the bird is just living in the cat's mouth unless he makes a wrong turn, then he'll be living in the cat's stomach." Rossi said with a wink.

"That was a very unusual sentence, David. Aaron please tell us your word now." Strauss said.

"My word is kiss. I shall steal a kiss from the woman I love."

"Wow that was an… interesting sentence." Strauss said, uncomfortable. "Elle, let's hear your word."

"My word is king. I will marry a king."

"Very good sentence, Elle. Alright Jennifer, it's your turn now."

"My word is karate. Trust me Mrs. Strauss, I know karate. And if this doesn't end soon, I will use it on you." JJ threatened.

"Jennifer, there will be no violence in this room." Emily can you tell us you word, please?"

"Yes I can. My word is kidnapped. Elle kidnapped my neighbor's puppy." Prentiss said.

"No I didn't." Elle said.

"Yes you did. I saw you and I got it on camera."

"I don't even like dogs. I used to, but I don't anymore. I had a puppy once before, but we had to give him away because he tore up all of my stuffed animals." Elle said.

"If you didn't eat all his doggy biscuits, then he wouldn't have destroyed your stuffed animals." Prentiss said.

"I didn't eat his doggy biscuits."

"Well, there's got to be something you did to make him mad. Come on you can tell us. No, let me guess. You dug up the bone that he buried and you claimed it as your own. No, that can't be it. It's got to be much worst that that. Wait a minute; I think I know what…"

"Emily, please stop accusing Elle of something that she probably didn't do. Now we're going to say a word that begins with the letter L. William, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is lake. I like to go to the lake."

"So do I. Good job William. Okay Kevin, it's your turn now."

"Okay my word is lion. I saw a lion at the zoo."

"Wow that must have been very exciting. Penelope, do you have a word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I do. My word is laugh. I like to laugh." Garcia said.

"So do I. I think it's fun to laugh. Nice job, Penelope. Okay Jason, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is ladder. My daddy has to use a ladder to get on the roof." Gideon said.

"That is a very good sentence Jason. Haley, can you tell us what your word is?"

"Yes and my word is lettuce. Lettuce is very healthy to eat."

"That's right and it is also very delicious. Derek, we would like to hear your word now."

"I'm glad you would because my word is lipstick. Whoa, Mrs. Strauss! You are wearing way too much lipstick."

"I'm not wearing any lipstick, but that was a very good sentence, Derek. Spencer, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"Alright my word is leisure. Right now is my leisure time. That means free time." Reid said.

"Very good Spencer. Okay David, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is lightning. The poor bird was hit by lightning. But don't worry Jason, the bird didn't feel any pain because he died very fast." Rossi said.

"Remember David, try not to use scary words. Aaron, it's your turn now."

"My word is love. Mrs. Strauss is the love of my life." Aaron said.

"That is very kind of you Aaron, but I think I'm a bit too old for you. Moving on now, Elle, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is luxurious. I live a luxurious lifestyle."

"Wow that would be a nice lifestyle. Jennifer, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes Mrs. Strauss, I can tell you my word. My word is lawyer. Mrs. Strauss will be hearing from my lawyer after this." JJ said.

"I don't think I will, Jennifer. Alright Emily, let's hear your word."

"The word that I have is liar. Elle is a liar." Prentiss said.

"Why are you calling me a liar?" Elle asked.

"No reason at all. I just felt like calling you one." Prentiss said.

"That was a very unusual sentence, Emily. Alright now it's time for the letter M. William, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is monkey. The monkey likes to swing from the tree branches."

"Wow that seems like a lot of fun. Kevin please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is mouse. The mouse ate all the cheese."

"That must have been a very hungry mouse. Penelope, do you have a word?"

"Yes and my word is mean. I am not a mean person." Garcia said.

"And I'm glad you're not a mean person. You're too nice to be mean. Okay Jason, can you tell us your word, please?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is mushroom. I don't like to eat mushrooms." Gideon said.

"I agree with you Jason. They are very nasty, Haley, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

"My word is music. I like to listen to music." Haley said.

"So do I. Alright Derek, let's hear your word."

Alright my word is monster. Mrs. Strauss looks exactly like the monster that lives under my bed."

"Well I'm sorry that a monster is living under your bed, but I'm sure that I'm not that monster. Spencer, you can tell us your word."

"My word is masquerade. The masquerade party is tonight. Masquerade means to dress up as someone else." Reid explained.

"Very good sentence, Spencer. David, please tell us your word now." Strauss said.

"The word that I choose is mafia. The bird has decided to join the mafia." Rossi said.

"Very interesting, Rossi. Okay Aaron, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"Anything for you my sweet. My word is married. Someday, I will marry Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said, dreamily.

"I don't think that would be possible, sweetie. Elle, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is millionaire. I am a millionaire." Elle said.

"No you're not. You're a dollarnaire." Prentiss said.

"Emily, don't be rude. That was a very nice sentence Elle. Okay Jennifer, we would love to hear your word." Strauss said.

"Oh I'm sure you would. My word is miserable. This whole game is making me miserable." JJ said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's the law to teach you children the alphabet. Emily, can you tell us your word now, please?"

"'Yes and my word is manners. Elle doesn't have any manners." Prentiss said.

"I do to have manners. Don't I, Mrs. Strauss?" Elle asked.

"Yes you do. Emily, you need to be nice to Elle. Okay, we're going to take a short break, and then we'll learn the letter N." Strauss said.

* * *

End of chapter eight. Sorry for the long wait. Please review. Chapter nine will be up soon and it will include letters N through T.


	9. Chapter 9 The Alphabet: Part Three

Description: This is the third part of the alphabet series. The chapter will include lettlers N through T.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

"Alright children, let's get started with the letter N. William, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is newspaper. My daddy reads the newspaper every morning."

"That is a good way to stay updated with the latest news. Kevin, please tell us your word."

"My word is nap. I need to take a nap." Kevin said.

"That sounds like a great idea. Penelope can you tell us your word now?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, my word is nice. I'm nice to everyone."Garcia said.

"I'm glad you are. Okay Jason, let's hear your word."

"My word is neighbor. I have a next door neighbor."

"Wow, I hope your neighbor is nice. Haley, it's your turn now."

"The word that I choose is necklace. My mommy likes to wear necklaces." Haley said.

"I like to wear necklaces too. Derek, it's your turn."

"Okay my word is naked. Mrs. Strauss please put your clothes back on. I don't want to see you naked."

Strauss' face turned a shade of red.

"Uh sweetie, I'm not naked. That was a very unusual sentence. Okay Spencer, let's hear your word."Strauss said, embarrassed.

"My word is naïve. I'm not naïve. That means I don't fall for peoples tricks all the time."

"That is a very good sentence Spencer. David can you tell us your word, now?"

"Yes I can tell you, but I don't think Jason will like it because it's not about birds. Anyway my word is nanny. I don't have a nanny."

"I assume you have a stay at home parent. Very good sentence. Aaron, would you like to tell us your word?"

"Yes I would my dear. My word is New Year's Day. I plan to spend New Year's Day with the lovely Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said.

"Oh great, I better make places to go on vacation during that time. And hopefully Aaron doesn't find me." Strauss thought to herself.

"That was an interesting sentence. Alright Elle, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is noble. I am very noble."

"Well I'm glad you are, Elle. Jennifer, it's your turn."

"Alright my word is nightmare. Mrs. Strauss is my worst nightmare."

"That certainly was a creative sentence Jennifer. Emily can you tell us your word?"

"I'm pretty sure I can. My word is nag. All Elle ever does is nag."

"No I don't." Elle whined.

"Yes you do." Prentiss said.

"Emily, be nice. Alright moving on to the letter O. William do you have a word, yet?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I do. MY word is onion. Onions always makes me cry."

"They make me cry too. Kevin can you tell us your word?"

"Yes my word is oven. My mommy cooks food in the oven."

"I bet she's a great cook. Penelope, let's hear your word."

"Okay my word is opera. My uncle took my aunt to the opera last month for their tenth wedding anniversary."

"That was very nice of him. Jason, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is occasionally. Occasionally, I will see a bird." Gideon said.

"That is a very good sentence. Haley, do you have a word?" Strauss asked.

"I think so. My word is ocean. I have always wanted to go the ocean." Haley said.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to go there someday. It's very lovely. Derek, it's your turn."

"Okay my word outdated. Mrs. Strauss' lunch for today is outdated by fifty years."

"I hope it isn't." Strauss said with a laugh. "Okay Spencer, it's your turn."

"The word that I choose is optimist. Penelope is optimist. Don't worry Penelope, it just means that you believe good things will happen." Reid said, reassuring Penelope.

"Oh okay." Garcia said.

"Good job Spencer. Alright David, I'm sure you have been waiting." Strauss said.

"Yes I have and I'm glad you finally realized it. My word is orange. The poor bird swallowed the whole orange. Sorry Jason, but the bird didn't make it." Rossi said.

"That was a very sad sentence. Okay Aaron, let's hear your word."

"My word is only. Mrs. Strauss is the only woman that I will truly love."  
"Oh I'm sure that isn't true Aaron. Elle, I bet you have a word for us."

"Yes and my word if officially. I am officially the most beautiful person in the whole world."

"Wow, someone thinks way too highly of themselves." Prentiss said.

"Emily that will be enough. Elle that was a good sentence. Jennifer it's your turn."

"My word is outrageous. Seriously Mrs. Strauss, this is outrageous." JJ said.

"Your sentences are certainly becoming very creative, Jennifer. Okay Emily, it's your turn."

"Well it's about time. I was starting to think that you forgot about me, just like the time I was in time out. Anyway, my word is operation. I am collecting money for Elle's operation.

"I don't need an operation." Elle said.

"Keep your voice down Elle, and play along. This is one of my get rich quick schemes." Prentiss said.

"Emily, you certainly are a very entertaining child." Strauss said with a smile. "Okay children, now we're going to say a word that begins with the letter P. William, it's your turn."

"The word that I would like to use is pancakes. I love chocolate chip pancakes."

"Those sound very delicious. Kevin, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes and my word is park. I like to go to the park."

"My three children also like to go to the park. Okay Penelope, I bet you have a word."

"Yes I do. My word is polar bear. I love polar bears."

"They are very beautiful creatures. Jason, do you have a word?"

"Yes I have a word. My word is parrot. Some parrots can talk."

"Excellent sentence, Jason. Okay Haley, are you ready to tell us your word?" Strauss said.

"Yes my word is party. Last week, I went to my cousin's eighth birthday party." Haley said.

"I bet you had lots of fun. Derek, you may tell us your word, now."

"Alright my word is panic. Don't panic everyone! It's just Mrs. Strauss." Morgan said.

"Wow that was an interesting sentence. Spencer, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is pandemonium. There was a lot of pandemonium at the concert." Reid said.

"Could you please explain that to us?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, it means that the concert was very loud." Reid explained.

"Very good Spencer. David, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is pirate. The Pirate stole the bird."

"The pirate isn't going to hurt the bird, is he?" Gideon asked, frightened.

"No of course not. He's a nice pirate." Rossi said.

"That was a very good sentence, David. Aaron, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is Paris. Tonight I will steal money from my baby brother's piggy bank and I will take Mrs. Strauss to Paris." Hotch said.

"It's not very nice to steal from others Aaron. Elle, you may tell us your word now."

"My word is princess. I am a princess."

"Very good Elle. Alright Jennifer, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"I have to pee!" JJ shouted as she ran out of the room.

Awkward silence fills the room, until Prentiss speaks.

"My turn! My turn! I have a word now!" Prentiss shouted.

"Okay… Emily, you can tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Princess Peanut butter head has to poop."

"No I don't. And stop calling me that." Elle whined.

"Emily, please stop teasing Elle. Alright children, now we're going to say a word that begins with the letter Q. William, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is quarter. Twelve quarters."

"That means you have three dollars. That's a lot of money. Kevin, do you have a word?"

"Yes my word is question. My three year old cousin asks a lot of questions."

"Very good sentence, Kevin. Penelope, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is quadruplets. My aunt had quadruplets."

"Wow that's four babies. Okay Jason, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is quail. The quail flew into the sky." Gideon said.

"Is that a bird?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, it's a bird." Gideon answered.

"Okay, that's what I thought." Rossi said.

"Very good Jason, Haley, we would like to hear what you have to say."

"I choose quilt. My grandmother enjoys sewing quilts."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Okay Derek, you may tell us your word."

"My word is qualify. Mrs. Strauss is qualified to live at the Senior Citizen Center."

"Oh I don't think I'm that old yet. Spencer, it's your turn." Strauss said with a smile.

"Alright the word that I choose is quote. I'm good at remembering quotes and who said them." Reid said.

"Wow that must take a lot of talent. David, would you like to share your word with us?"

"Sure, my word is quarrel. The cat quarreled with the bird."

"Well I hope no one was hurt during the quarrel. Okay…

JJ walks back into the classroom.

"I'm back. So is the alphabet over?" JJ asked.

"No it is not over, and Jennifer, you were gone for a long time. Do you care to explain why you were in the bathroom for a while?" Strauss asked.

"I didn't think it was fair to pee in just one toilet. So I got a few drinks from the water fountain and I peed in every toilet." JJ explained as she sat down at her desk.

"That is a very strange child." Strauss mumbled to herself. "Alright let's move on. Aaron, let's hear your word."

"My word is quick. I was quick to call Mrs. Strauss my lover before anyone else could." Hotch said.

"Very interesting Aaron. Elle, it's your turn."

"My word is queen. I will be queen of the world."

"That seems like fun. Okay Jennifer, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is quack. Mrs. Strauss is a total quack for making us do this." JJ said.

"There is nothing wrong with learning the alphabet. Emily, do you have a word?"

"Yes I have a word and that word is quit. Elle won't quit bothering me." Prentiss said.

"You're the one who's bothering me." Elle said.

"That's not how I see it." Prentiss said.

"Girls, now is not the time to argue. We're going to move on to the letter R. William, please tell us your word.' Strauss said.

"My word is rodeo. My cousin's best friend works at the rodeo." Will said.

"Very nice, William. Kevin, we would like to hear your word."

"My word is railroad. I am not allowed to play on the railroad tracks."

"They can be very dangerous. Okay Penelope, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is rainbow. I love rainbows."

"So do I. They're very colorful. Jason, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is Rhode Island. My grandparents live in Rhode Island."

"Excellent sentence, Jason. Haley, can you tell us your word, please?"

"I think so. My word is rabbit. The rabbit hopped away." Haley said.

"Great job, Haley. Derek, please tell us your word."

"Alright my word is rain. Poor Mrs. Strauss went outside in the rain and got struck by lightning twenty times in a row."

"I hope that never happens. I would be in a lot of pain. Okay Spencer, are you ready to tell us your word?" Straus asked.

"Yes I am. My word is reluctant. The boy was reluctant when he had to eat all of his vegetables."

"Great sentence Spencer. And children, reluctant means not wanting to do something. Alright David, let's hear your word."

"My word is relationship. A cat and bird can never have a relationship together." Rossi said.

"Very good David. Okay Aaron, it's your turn."

"Alright my dear. My word is romantic. Mrs. Strauss and I will have a romantic dinner this Saturday."

"Thank God I'll be out of town this weekend." Strauss thought to herself.

"Wow Aaron that was an interesting sentence. Elle, please tell us your word."

"My word is royal. I will have a royal wedding when I get married." Elle said.

"I bet that will be a lovely wedding. Jennifer, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. My word is ridiculous. This is ridiculous."

"No it isn't. It's helpful. Okay Emily, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is ransom. I have kidnapped Elle for a ransom of five hundred billion dollars." Prentiss said.

"You didn't kidnap me." Elle said.

"I know." Prentiss said.

"That was a very strange sentence, Emily. Now we are going to say a word that begins with the letter S. William, I'm sure you have a word."

"Yes and my word is snow. I like the snow."

"So do I. Kevin, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes my word is snack. Every day after school, I get a snack." Kevin said.

"Very good Kevin. Okay Penelope, it's your turn."

"My word is shark. A shark lives in the ocean."

"Very good Penelope. Okay Jason, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is swimming. I like to go swimming."

"Swimming is a very fun activity. Haley, it's your turn."

"Okay my word is skate. I don't know how to skate." Haley said.

"Lots of people don't know how to skate, sweetie. Derek, do you have a word?"

"Yes I do. My word is Satan. You know if you close your left eye and stand on your head, Mrs. Strauss looks exactly like Satan."

"This child actually thinks I look like the devil." Strauss thought herself.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Derek. Moving on now. Spencer, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Alright my word is sabotage. The car was sabotaged."

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"It means that the car was destroyed on purpose." Reid explained.

"That was a great sentence, Spencer. Okay David, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is suffocate. I'm sorry Jason, but the bird suffocated and died inside the cat's mouth."

"Oh that's terrible. Okay Aaron, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I can. My word is sweetheart. Mrs. Strauss is my sweetheart." Hotch said.

"That's very nice of you Aaron. Elle, do you have a word?"

"Yes my word is spotlight. The spotlight is always on me."

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Soccer ball!" JJ screamed as she kicked her soccer ball right at Strauss' face.

Strauss was now angry with JJ.

"Jennifer, you need to go sit in time out. I am very upset with you right now."

JJ turned around and slowly walked to the back of the room. The whole time, she was smiling.

"Okay Emily, you may tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Shi…

"Emily, don't even think about saying that word." Strauss warned.

"Okay fine. Elle has a shotgun." Prentiss said.

"No I don't." Elle said, defending herself.

"I know you don't Elle. Emily, that was not very nice. Now let's move on to the letter T. William, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is tiger. The tiger lives in the jungle." Will said.

"Very good William. Kevin, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is tree. There are a lot of trees in the world."

"There sure is. Penelope, please tell us your word."

"The word that I have is truth. My mommy and daddy always told me to tell the truth."

"Your mommy and daddy are right. Jason, I'm sure you have a word now."

"Yes and my word is train. The train is very loud and fast."

"Terrific sentence, Jason. Haley, what's your word?"

"That word that I choose is telephone. There are two telephones in my house." Haley said.

"Great sentence Haley. Derek, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is troll. Yesterday when I was outside playing, I thought I saw a troll. But it wasn't. It was just Mrs. Strauss without her makeup." Morgan said.

"Derek, you are a funny child. Alright Spencer, let's hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is terrible. The crash was really terrible." Reid said.

"Excellent sentence Spencer. David, we would like to hear your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is terrorize. The cat won't stop terrorizing the bird."

"Why won't the cat leave the bird alone?" Jason asked.

"Because the cat just wants to be the bird's friend." Rossi said.

"Thank you for the sentence David. Aaron, do you have a word?"

"Yes I do and that word is treasure. Mrs. Strauss is my treasure."

"Thank you Aaron. I appreciate that. Elle, please tell us your word." Strauss said, uncomfortable.

"Okay my word is tiara. I deserve to wear a tiara because I am a princess."

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, it's your turn."

"Whoa Mrs. Strauss, I'm in time out right now. Emily wasn't allowed to talk when she was in timeout. So I don't think it would be fair if you allowed me to talk. It's not right to play favorites." JJ said.

"You're not getting out of saying the alphabet, Jennifer." Strauss said.

"Fine, my word is torture. This is complete torture."

"Sorry Jennifer, but if it makes you any happier, we are almost done with the alphabet. Alright Emily, let's hear your word."

"My word is totally. Oh my God. Elle is like totally stealing my style." Prentiss said in a valley girl voice.

"I didn't steal your style and why are you talking like that." Elle asked.

"You haven't stolen my style yet, but you will. And I'm talking like that because I felt like it." Prentiss said in her normal voice.

"Thank you Emily, for sharing that unusual sentence with us. Alright children, we are going to take one last break. Then we are going to learn the letters U through Z." Strauss said.

* * *

End of chapter nine. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter ten will be up soon. It will include letters U through Z.


	10. Chapter 10 The Alphabet: Part Four

Description: This is the final part to the alphabet series. It will include letters U through Z.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

The break is over and Strauss is ready for the final round of the alphabet game.

"Alright class, settle down. We are now going to say a word that begins with the letter U. William, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I can. My word is uncontrollable. The class was uncontrollable."

"Very interesting William. Kevin, do you have a word?"

"Yes I do. My word is underwater. Fish live underwater."

"Great job. Penelope, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is unfriendly. People who are unfriendly are not very nice."

"That's right Penelope. They are not very nice. Okay Jason, it's your turn."

"My word is United Kingdom. I have never been to the United Kingdom." Gideon said.

"Neither have I. Haley, we would like to hear your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is unforgettable. The party was unforgettable." Haley said.

"Excellent sentence Haley. Derek, do you have a word?"

"Yes I do. My word is underwear. Mrs. Strauss, you seriously need to stop running around in your underwear."

"This child is trying to embarrass the hell out of me." Strauss thought to herself.

"Well that was… interesting. Strauss said, embarrassed. "Okay Spencer, it's your turn."

"My word is urgent. The message was urgent."

"What does urgent mean?" Hotch asked.

"It means extremely important." Reid explained.

"That's what I thought it meant." Hotch said.

"Great job Spencer. Okay David, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is ugly. The cat did not want to eat the ugly bird."

"Are you trying to say that because the bird was ugly, the cat refused to eat him?" Gideon asked, confused.

"Yes Jason that is exactly what I'm saying." Rossi explained.

"Looks like that's what saved the bird's life. Aaron, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is universe. The whole universe knows that I love Mrs. Strauss."

"Thank you Aaron. Elle, do you have a word?" Strauss asked, uncomfortable.

"Yes I do. My word is unique. I am very unique."

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, please share your word with us."

"Alright my word is unforgiven. Mrs. Strauss, this is unforgiven." JJ said.

"Interesting word, Jennifer. Emily, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is unsuccessful. Elle was unsuccessful when she tried to ruin our friendship."

"I didn't try to ruin our friendship." Elle said.

"Yes you did. You always try to. You tried to ruin it when I gave you that nickname. And you tried to ruin it when I braided your hair on the playground, near the jungle gym."

"I don't like that nickname and you didn't braid my hair. You tied it to the jungle gym."

"Elle's right, Emily. You haven't been very nice to her." Strauss said.

"Yes I have." Prentiss said, defending herself.

"Alright Emily, thank you for sharing that word with us. Let's just move on to the letter V. William, can you share your word with us?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I can. My word is violin. A lot of talented people can play the violin."

"Excellent sentence, William. Kevin, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is vegetables. I don't like vegetables, but my mommy says I have to eat them, so I can be healthy."

"Your mommy is right Kevin. Penelope, you may tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is vase. My grandmother collects vases."

"Great sentence, Penelope. Okay Jason, it's your turn."

"Okay my word is vacation. My grandparents are on vacation in Hawaii." Gideon said.

"I bet they're having a great time. Hawaii is a beautiful Place. Haley, do you have a word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is vanish. The ghost vanished."

"Oh that must have been very scary. Derek, what is your word?"

"My word is vampire. I believe Mrs. Strauss is a vampire because she only goes outside when it's dark." Morgan said.

"I go outside during the day, lots of time. Thank you for the sentence, Derek. Spencer, it's your turn."

"The word that I choose is voracious. He is voracious. That means greedy." Reid explained.

"Terrific sentence Spencer. David, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is violent. The bird died a violent death."

"How did he die?" Gideon asked.

"He was flying and he thought he saw a tunnel. So he flew into the tunnel, but it was too late when he realized that he was actually inside of a cat's mouth." Rossi explained.

"Oh that's terrible. Aaron, we would love to hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is variety. There are a variety of women for me to love, but I choose Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else. Okay Elle, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is valuable. I am very valuable."

"Very good Elle. Jennifer, please tell us your word."

"The word that I have is village. Mrs. Strauss is the village idiot." JJ said.

"That isn't very nice, Jennifer. Emily are you ready to tell us your word?"

"Of course I am. My word is virus. Elle has a deadly virus that could kill everyone."

"No I don't. I feel fine." Elle said.

"That's what they all say." Prentiss said.

"Emily, I think you're scaring the other children." Strauss said, noticing that the rest of the class is sitting in time out with JJ. "It's alright children. You can all come back to your seats now. Elle does not have a deadly virus. You all don't have to stay away from her."

Everyone except JJ goes back to their desks.

"You too Jennifer. Your five minutes in timeout is over." Strauss said.

JJ walks back to her desk.

"Okay let's move on to the letter W. William, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is wheelchair. My great grandfather is in a wheelchair."

"Very good sentence, William. Kevin, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is winter. It is always cold during the winter."

"You're right Kevin. Penelope, are you ready to tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I am. My word is waitress. My cousin is a waitress because she is trying to save money to buy a car." Garcia said.

"Your cousin sounds very responsible. Jason, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is water. I drink a lot of water."

"Water is very healthy for you. Haley, what is your word?"

"My word is wedding. I like to go to weddings." Haley said.

"So do I. Derek, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"My word is witch. Mrs. Strauss looks exactly like the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz." Morgan said.

"You're a very funny child, Derek. Spencer, do you have a word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is weird. Because I am a genius, people think I am weird."

"I don't think you're weird at all. David, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is worried. The bird was worried that the cat may catch it."

"Oh that must be scary. Aaron, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes and my word is wonderful. Mrs. Strauss is a wonderful lady." Hotch said.

"That's very nice of you, Aaron, Okay Elle, you may tell us your word."

"My word is wealthy. Someday, I will be very wealthy."

"Great job, Elle. Jennifer, it's your turn."

"The word that I have is warrant. The police have a warrant for Mrs. Strauss' arrest." JJ said.

"Very creative Jennifer. Emily, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is whisky. Elle drinks whisky."

"I have never drunk whisky in my entire life." Elle said.

"We know you haven't Elle. I think Emily is just kidding. Okay now we are going to say a word that begins with the letter X. I understand that finding a sentence for a word that begins with the letter X can be difficult. So if you want, you can just say the definition of the word. William, can you tell us your word?" Strauss asked.

"Yes I think so. My word is x-ray. An x-ray will show if a person has any broken bones."

"That's right. Kevin, what is your word?"

"My word is xenophobia. Xenophobia means fear of foreigners."

"Very good Kevin. Penelope, it's your turn."

"My word is xylophone. My cousin can play the xylophone."

"Your cousin seems very talented. Jason, do you have a word?"

"Yes and my word is xenial. Xenial is the concerning hospitality towards guests."

"Good job Jason. Haley, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is xenophilla. Xenophilla is the love of foreigners." Haley said.

"Excellent Haley. Derek, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes I can. My word is Xavier. My sister has a boyfriend named Xavier."

"That's an interesting name. Spencer, it's your turn."

"My word is xenogenesis. I am xenogenesis. That means I'm different from my parents."

"Excellent sentence, Spencer. David, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Okay my word is xenogenous. Xenogenous means due to an outside cause." Rossi said.

"Very good, David. Aaron, what is your word?"

"My word is x-mas. X-mas is short for Christmas."

"That's right. It is. Elle, do you have a word?"

"Yes and my word is Xander. I have a pet hamster named Xander." Elle said.

"Very interesting Elle. Jennifer, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"Alright my word is xanthippe. I am a Xanthippe. That means ill-tempered woman." JJ said.

"Great job, Jennifer. Okay Emily, you may tell us your word." Strauss said.

"My word is xanthoderm. Elle is a xanthoderm."

"What did you just call me?" Elle asked.

"I called you a yellow skin person."

"Be nice Emily. Now let's move on to the letter Y. William, please tell us your word." Strauss said.

"The word that I have is yogurt. I like to eat yogurt." Will said.

"So do I. Yogurt can also be very healthy. Kevin, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes I can. My word is yarn. My grandmother uses yarn to make a sweater for me."

"Your grandma seems like a wonderful person. Penelope, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is yellow. My favorite color is yellow." Garcia said.

"Great job, Penelope. Jason, it's your turn."

"My word is yacht. My aunt and uncle live on a yacht."

"Wow that seems like a really cool place to live. Haley, please tell us your word."

"Okay my word is yoga. My mommy goes to yoga class every Tuesday morning." Haley said.

"Terrific sentence Haley. Derek, we would like to hear your word." Strauss said.

"The word that I have is yikes. Yikes! I just saw Mrs. Strauss dancing in her underwear."

"Entertaining sentence, Derek. Spencer, do you have a word?" Strauss asked, embarrassed.

"Yes and that word is yate. A yate is a type of eucalyptus tree with strong wood."

"Great job, Spencer. David, it's your turn."

"Okay my word is yawn. When the cat yawned, a bird flew into his mouth."

"That must have been very scary for the bird. Aaron, please tell us your word."

"My word is yoyo. Yoyo everyone, Mrs. Strauss is my lady. So stay away from her."

"Thank you Aaron for the interesting sentence. Elle, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes and my word is yu. I am a yu. That means precious jade."

"You sure are. Jennifer, we would like to hear your word." Strauss said.

"My word is you're. You're a mean person, Mrs. Strauss."

"I'm sorry that you think that, Jennifer. Emily, you may tell us your word."

"My word is yeti. Elle is a yeti lover." Prentiss said.

"I am not a yeti lover." Elle said.

"Alright calm down Elle. I'm sure Emily is just kidding. Now we are going to say a word that begins with the letter Z. William, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"The word that I have is zoo. I went to the zoo on my fourth birthday."

"I bet you had lots of fun. Kevin, it's your turn now."

"Okay my word is zero. Zero is the lowest number."

"Great job. Penelope, do you have a word?"

"Yes I do. My word is zebra. I love zebras."

"They're very pretty. Jason, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes, my word is ziganke. Ziganke is a Russian Country dance." Gideon said.

"Great job, Jason. Haley, please tell us your word."

"My word is zoology. Zoology is the study of animals."

"You're right Haley. Derek, it's your turn." Strauss said.

"The word that I choose is zoom. Mrs. Strauss zoomed right to the bathroom"

"Nice word, Derek. Spencer, what is your word?"

"My word is zeroble. I am zeroble. That means I am able to be interrupted from a sentence without any memory loss from it." Reid explained.

"Excellent sentence, Spencer. David, please tell us your word."

"My word is zip code. I don't know the zip code."

"I'll have to teach it to you. Aaron, what is your word?" Strauss asked.

"My word is Zimbabwe. The lovely Mrs. Strauss and I will take a trip to Zimbabwe." Hotch said.

"Great job, Aaron. Elle, we would like to hear your word."

"Okay my word is zazzy. I am very zazzy. That means flashy and stylist." Elle explained.

"Terrific word, Elle. Jennifer, can you tell us your word?"

"Yes, my word is Zap. I will zap Mrs. Strauss straight to the next planet." JJ said.

"Great job, Jennifer. Emily, please tell us your word."

"My word is zipper. Elle's zipper is down." Prentiss said.

Elle looks down and then looks back up.

"My zipper is not down."

"Ha! I tricked you." Prentiss said with a laugh.

"You're very funny, Emily. Alright children, that was the end of the alphabet. Thank you all for…"

"Wooo! Alright finally it's over!" JJ happily exclaimed.

"Settle down, Jennifer. Thank you all for participating in this game." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." The class said.

* * *

End of chapter ten. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter eleven will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Happy Halloween!

Description: The class celebrates Halloween.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's Halloween and the children are dressed in their costumes. Hotch is dressed as Captain America. Rossi is dressed up as Robin Hood. Gideon is Big Bird. Elle is Cinderella. Kevin and Garcia have both decided to dress up as Characters from Wizard of Oz. Kevin is the Cowardly Lion and Garcia is dressed as Dorothy. Reid is dressed up as James Dean. And Morgan, Will, JJ, Haley and Prentiss have all decided to dress up as characters from Charlie's Angels. Morgan is Charlie. Will is Bosley. JJ is Jill Munroe. Haley is Kelly Garrett. And Prentiss is Sabrina Duncan. Will is actually dressed as Tom Joad from The Grapes of Wrath, but JJ thinks he's Bosley.

"You all look adorable in your costumes." Strauss said who was dressed as Sleeping Beauty.

"Thank you." The class said.

"Hey Mrs. Strauss, who are you supposed to be?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Sleeping Beauty." Strauss answered.

"But you're not asleep. Sleeping Beauty is supposed to be asleep. Why aren't you asleep?" Haley asked.

"Oh I don't fall asleep until mid-night." Strauss said with a small laugh.

"You mean the sleeping pill hasn't kicked in yet." Rossi said.

Strauss just laughed.

"Why don't we go around the room and tell everyone what we are?" Strauss suggested. "Elle, how about you go first?"

"I'm Cinderella."

"You look very pretty. Jason, you look like Big Bird. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Gideon said.

"I think you look adorable. David, who are you supposed to be?" Strauss asked.

"I'm Robin Hood." Rossi said.

"Wow, he's a really great character. Aaron, are you Captain America?"

"Yes, he's my favorite superhero."

"I like Captain America too. Kevin and Penelope, I bet you two are Dorothy and The Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz."

"Yep." Kevin and Garcia both said.

"I love that movie. It's a really great classic. Spencer, you look familiar, but I'm not sure who you are."

"James Dean. He's my favorite actor." Reid said.

"I should have known. You look very cool. Derek, you look nice in your suit. Are you a groom?"

"No, I'm Charlie from Charlie's Angels." Morgan said.

"Wow, very interesting. Emily, Haley and Jennifer, I noticed you three are all dressed the same. Are you supposed to be triplets?" Strauss asked.

"No, we're also from Charlie's Angels. I'm Kelly Garrett. Emily is Sabrina Duncan. And JJ is Jill Munroe." Haley said.

"Oh I see we have a Charlie's Angels theme going on here. William, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Tom Joad from The Grapes of Wrath." Will said.

"No you're not. You're Bosley from Charlie's Angels." JJ said.

"I don't want to be Bosley."

"Well that's just too bad then." JJ said.

"I have an idea. Maybe William can be Bosley in disguise as Tom Joad. Would that be okay with you, William?" Strauss asked.

Will thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Will said.

"Me too." JJ chimed in.

"Alright children, I'm going to let you enjoy your party. If you need me, I'll be at my desk."

Strauss sits down at her desk, and the children go their separate ways. Gideon and Rossi are by the book shelf. Hotch is with Strauss. Kevin and Garcia are by the back packs. Elle is sitting in the nap area. Reid is sitting at his desk. And Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Haley and Will have all decided to sit in the time out area.

Meanwhile with Gideon and Rossi aka Big Bird and Robin Hood…

Gideon is reading a book, when Rossi aims his toy bow and arrow at him.

"Don't move and give me all your money or I will shoot you with this arrow." Rossi warned.

"I don't have any money and that arrow is fake." Gideon said.

"You're right Big Bird. Okay, then give me all your candy."

"I don't want to. Why do you want all my candy?"

"Because I have to give it to the poor people." Rossi said as he began taking Gideon's candy.

"Mrs. Strauss! Robin Hood is taking my candy from me!" Gideon shouted.

"Robin Hood, please stop taking Big Bird's candy." Strauss said.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Strauss aka Captain America and Sleeping Beauty…

"So Sleeping Beauty, are you feeling tired?" Hotch asked.

"No, Captain America. I'm not tired. Why do you ask?" Strauss asked.

"Because I don't want that creepy prince kissing you. He's a terrible kisser, but I'm a great kisser."

"Are you sure you don't want to join the other children? I bet they're having lots of fun." Strauss said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes I'm sure. There is no way that I'm going to let another man kiss you." Hotch said.

"Great, this child is never going to leave me alone." Strauss thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Garcia aka The Cowardly Lion and Dorothy…

Garcia is trying to go home by clicking her heels together and Kevin is watching her, while eating candy.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. It's not working. Maybe I better try it again. There no place like…"

"What are you doing Dorothy?" Kevin asked with a mouthful of candy.

"I'm trying to go home, but for some reason, it's not working. I don't get it. If it worked in the movie, then why won't it work here?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not afraid anymore."

"Hey Cowardly Lion, you know there's a giant spider above your head?" Garcia asked.

Kevin screams.

"Get it away from me!"

"Calm down, it's just a fake spider. Garcia said.

"Oh I knew that. I just didn't want you to be scared."

"You're the one who was scared."

Meanwhile with Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Haley and Will aka Charlie, Sabrina, Jill, Kelly and Bosley/Tom Joad…

Haley, JJ, Prentiss and Will are all sitting on the floor, and Morgan is sitting in the time out chair with his back turned to the others.

"Hello angels." Morgan said.

"Hello Charlie." The three girls said.

"Bosley are you there?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I'm here." Will said.

"Good, now let's get started. Okay Bosley, I'm sending you two photographs that I drew." Morgan said as he handed two hand drawn photographs to Will.

Will and the three girls look at the photographs.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Will asked.

"You seriously don't know who they are? How can you not know? I drew them myself." Morgan said.

Will and the three girls look at the drawings very closely.

"We're sorry Charlie, but we have no idea who these people are." Haley said.

"It's Cinderella and James Dean." Morgan asked.

"What did they do?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Sabrina. Cinderella has been forcing poor innocent mice to stay up all night, just to make her a dress. And in the following morning, they have to do all the house chores. There are laws for that, you know." Morgan stated.

"And what about James Dean?" JJ asked.

"Oh, he didn't do anything. I just want his autograph."

"So what do you want us to do?" Will asked.

"Well Bosley, I mean Tom Joad. Whatever your name is. I need you and Kelly…"

"I don't think so. If Tom Joad slash Bosley is going with someone, it's me." JJ said, interrupting Morgan.

"Okay then Bosley and Jill will capture James Dean. And Kelly and Sabrina will capture Cinderella."

Haley, Prentiss, JJ and Will all leave. A few minutes later, they come back with Elle and Reid aka Cinderella and James Dean.

"What are you guys doing with us?" Elle asked as she struggled to get away from the group, but Haley and Prentiss wouldn't let go of her.

"You're not going anywhere, Cinderella." Prentiss said.

"Yeah, you mouse abuser." Haley said.

"What are you talking about?" Elle asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb. You know what we're talking about." Prentiss said.

"You better not try to run or I'll hit you with my soccer ball." JJ said to Reid.

Reid was now too scared to run.

"Okay I won't run." Reid said, frightened.

"Be nice to James Dean. He's not a bad person." Will said.

"Do you want me to hit you with my soccer ball?"

"No ma'am." Will said, frightened.

"Bosley, Angels is that you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes Charlie, it's us and we have Cinderella and James Dean. What should we do with them?" Haley asked.

"Tie them up." Morgan responded.

Elle and Reid were brought to the center of the time out floor and were tied up with the jump rope. Their backs are facing each other.

"What are we doing here?" Elle asked.

"You're an evil person, Cinderella. How can you be mean to those poor innocent mice?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not mean. And why are you hiding?"

"Forcing mice to stay up late to make you a dress and do all the house chores is wrong. And I'm hiding because it's the law. Haven't you ever seen an episode of Charlie's Angels?"

"Why am I here?" Reid asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you didn't do anything wrong. I just want your autograph." Morgan said.

"Well give me a pen and paper and I'll give you my autograph." Reid said.

Morgan unties one of Reid's hands and allows him to sign a piece of paper.

"Here you go." Reid said as he handed the paper back to Morgan. Morgan was shocked.

"I don't believe it. I actually have James Dean's autograph. Thank you." Morgan said, shocked.

"You're welcome. Don't forget to tie my hand back up." Reid said.

"Oh right. I almost forgot. Sabrina, tie James Dean's hand back up." Morgan said.

"Mrs. Strauss! They won't untie us!" Elle whined.

"Please untie Cinderella and James Dean. That is not very nice." Strauss said.

"Alright, Kelly untie Cinderella and James Dean." Morgan said.

Haley unties Elle and Reid.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, Cinderella. And James Dean, thank you for being here. You really made my boss happy. Charlie is your biggest fan." Haley said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to meet one of my biggest fans." Reid stated.

"Just so you all know, I did not learn my lesson. I'm a princess, so I don't need to work." Elle said.

"Well because of that, I'm going to go trick or treating with you tonight and take all your candy." Prentiss said.

* * *

End of chapter eleven. Please review. Chapter twelve will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Mr Strauss

Description: Mr. Strauss visits the class.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's near the end of the day and the children are silently reading when someone knocks on the door.

"Aaron, will you please answer the door?" Strauss asked.

Without saying a word, Hotch walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a man.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" The man asked.

"Aaron Hotchner. Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Strauss. Mrs. Strauss is my wife."

"No you're not. And no she's not." Hotch said as he shut the door and walked back to his desk.

"Who was at the door, Aaron?" Strauss asked.

"It was just some man claiming to be Mr. Strauss, but I know he's not. There is no such thing as a Mr. Strauss." Hotch said.

Strauss got up from her seat and quickly walked to the door. When she opened it, her husband was still there.

"Anthony, it's nice to see you here. Strauss said as she hugged her husband. "Please come in. I'm sorry about Aaron."

"Oh that's alright. I don't think he meant any harm." Anthony said as he walked into the room.

"Children, this is my husband, Mr. Strauss. Can you all say hi?"

"Hello, Mr. Strauss." The class said.

"Nice to meet you." Anthony said.

Does anyone have any questions for him?" Strauss asked.

"No." The class said.

"I have some questions for Mr. Strauss." Hotch said.

"Alright ask me anything and I'll try to answer them." Anthony said.

"Do you have a job? How much money do you make? What kind of vehicle do you drive? What's your blood type? How many kids do you have? Do you have any pets? How many crimes have you committed? And what did you get for Mrs. Strauss on you one year wedding anniversary?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron, I don't think he wants to answer those questions." Strauss said.

"Oh no that's alright. I told him to ask me anything. I do have a job and I work at a dentist office. I make two hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year. I drive a white van. My blood type is AB+. I have three kids. I don't have any pets. I have not committed any crimes. And I got Mrs. Strauss a diamond necklace for our one year wedding anniversary. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, it does." Hotch said.

"Alright children, there is only about ten minutes left until school is out. So you may have free time, now." Strauss said.

Strauss and her husband stay at her desk and talk, while the whole class chooses to go to the time out area and talk.

"You lied to me, Emily." Hotch said.

"What did I lie to you about?" Prentiss asked, confused.

"You told me that there was no such thing as a Mr. Strauss, but apparently there is."

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't think there was a Mr. Strauss."

"Maybe Mrs. Strauss ordered Mr. Strauss through the mail a few weeks ago. Usually when my parents order something through the mail, it takes at least three weeks for us to receive it. So maybe Emily was right. Maybe there really wasn't a Mr. Strauss, until a few ago." Reid suggested.

"Yeah, he could be right." Morgan said.

"You think he knows the tooth fairy?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, why?" Hotch asked.

"Because if he does, then he needs to tell the tooth fairy to quit being so cheap. I don't think it's fair for us to only get a quarter each time we lose a tooth. We should at least get ten dollars for every tooth." Haley said.

"Yeah, the tooth fairy is supposed to be rich, but all that she can afford to give us is a lousy quarter. I'm going to write her a letter. Does anyone know her address?" Rossi asked.

"No." The class said.

"That's okay. I'll just ask my parents when I get home today." Rossi said.

"Maybe Mrs. Strauss will get tired of Mr. Strauss and send him back where he came from. Then she'll go back to me." Hotch said, hopefully.

* * *

End of chapter twelve. Sorry it's short. The next few chapters should be long. I'll try to have chapter thirteen up soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13 Merry Christmas!

Description: The class celebrates Christmas.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's December first and Strauss is talking about the upcoming Christmas party in a few weeks.

"Children, in a few weeks on the 20th of December, we will be having a Christmas party. So here's what we are going to…"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Strauss. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have a question." Garcia said.

"That's alright Penelope. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"I thought Christmas was on the twenty fifth. Why are we celebrating it five days before?"

"Because there is no school on the twenty fifth."

"Oh, okay." Garcia said.

"Now as I was saying. Today we are going to draw names out of a hat. Whichever name you get, that's the person you'll buy a Christmas present for. And you can't let that person know that you got their name. Not until the day of the party. Do you all understand?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." The class said.

"I want Elle's name." Prentiss said.

"You might get her name, but then again, you could get someone else's name. Okay, let's get started now." Strauss said as she walked to each child and waited for them to take a piece of paper out of the hat.

Two weeks later…

It's the day of the Christmas party and the children are all excited.

"Alright children, settle down. It's time for the gift exchange. Now one at a time, I want you to hand your gift to the person it's for. Aaron, why don't you go first?" Strauss asked.

Hotch stood up and walked over to Garcia's desk.

"Merry Christmas Penelope." Hotch said as he handed the present to her.

Garcia opened her gift and was very happy at what she got. It was a package of hair barrettes in the shapes of flowers, butterflies and ladybugs.

"Thank you Aaron. I really really really love these." Garcia said.

"Okay Penelope, why don't you go next?" Strauss said.

Garcia stood up and walked over to Haley's desk.

"I hope you like this." Garcia said as she handed the gift to Haley.

Haley opened her present and was happy to see a musical jewelry box.

"Thank you Penelope. I have always wanted one of these."

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you like it." Garcia said.

"Haley, you may go next." Strauss said.

Haley stood up and walked over to Will's desk.

"Happy Holidays Will." Haley said as she handed the gift to Will.

Will opened his gift and was glad to see a toy police badge.

"Thanks Haley. This is really cool."

"You're welcome. I know you said that you wanted to be a lawyer, but I couldn't find any toys that fit the description of a lawyer."

"Oh that's okay. This is close enough."

"William, how about you go next?" Strauss said.

Will stood up and walked over to Prentiss' desk.

"Merry Christmas Emily." Will said as he handed to gift to Prentiss.

"Thank you." Prentiss said as she took the gift and opened it. She was very excited to see a spy kit.

"You got me a spy kit! Thank you!" Prentiss exclaimed as she was about to hug Will, but then she stopped. "JJ, do you mind if I hug Will?"

JJ thought for a few seconds.

"I think I can trust you. So yeah, you can hug him."

"Thanks JJ. Prentiss said as she threw her arms around Will. "And thank you Will. I really love the spy kit."

"You're welcome." Will said.

"Okay Emily, you may go next." Strauss said.

Emily stood up and walked over to JJ's desk and handed her a present.

"Merry Christmas JJ."

JJ opened her gift and was extremely happy to see a soccer video game.

"Thank you Emily. This is my favorite Christmas present that I ever got." JJ said.

"You're welcome."

"Jennifer, I think you should go next." Strauss said.

JJ stood up and walked over Kevin's desk.

"I hope you like this." JJ said as she sat a gift on top of Kevin's desk.

When Kevin opened his present, he was happy to see a watch with a clown's face on it.

"Wow, thank you JJ. I've always wanted one of these." Kevin said.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you like it. Because if you didn't like it, then I would have to hit you with my soccer ball. Oh wait a minute. My soccer ball isn't here. I forgot, I woke up late this morning and my mommy and daddy were rushing me. And I accidently left my soccer ball in my room."

"Oh thank God. I don't want to be hit with a soccer ball." Kevin thought to himself.

"Okay Kevin, I bet you would like to go now." Strauss said.

"Yep." Kevin said as he walked over to Morgan's desk and handed him a present.

"Merry Christmas Derek and I hope you like this."

Morgan opened his present and was very happy to see two action figure dolls, Batman and Joker.

"You got me Spiderman and The Pillsbury Doughboy! This is awesome! Thanks Kevin!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Actually it's Batman and Joker. And you're welcome." Kevin said.

"Derek, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

Morgan walked over to Rossi's desk and handed him a present.

"Happy Holidays David."

When Rossi opened his present, he was happy to see a remote control car.

"Thanks Derek. This is awesome." Rossi said.

"You're welcome." Morgan said.

"David, why don't you go next?" Strauss said.

"Okay." Rossi said as he walked over to Elle's desk and handed her a present.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I got you this. I hope you like it." Rossi said.

Elle was about to open her present, when Emily spoke up.

"Be careful Elle. I don't want you to get a paper cut." Prentiss said.

"Don't worry Emily. I'll be careful." Elle said as she began to open her present.

"Oh my God! You're going to hurt yourself!" Prentiss shouted in terror.

"Emily, I am not going to hurt myself, just by opening my gift." Elle calmly said as she returned to opening her gift.

Prentiss reached over and took the present from Elle.

"Here, I'll open it for you."

"Mrs. Strauss, Emily took my present!" Elle whined.

"Emily, please give Elle her present back. You got to open your present. So let her opens hers. Okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay, fine. I'm just trying to keep her safe. Here you go." Emily said as she handed the present back to Elle.

Elle finally opened her present and was very happy to see a Cinderella DVD.

"Wow, I love Cinderella. I have always wanted to see this movie. Thank you David." Elle said.

"You're welcome." Rossi said.

"Elle, I think you should go next." Strauss said.

Elle stood up and walked over to Reid's desk and handed him a present.

"Merry Christmas, Spencer."

Reid opened his present and was excited to see a magician's kit.

"Thanks Elle. Now I can learn how to do more magic." Reid said.

"Can you make my soccer ball appear here?" JJ desperately asked.

"No, I don't think I can do that. Sorry JJ." Reid said.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just wait until I get home." JJ sadly said.

"Reid, I would like for you to go now." Strauss said.

"Alright." Reid said as he walked over to Gideon's desk and handed him a present.

"Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Jason."

When Gideon opened his present, he was happy to see a bird house.

"Wow, thanks Spencer. I really love this." Gideon said.

"You're welcome." Reid said.

"Jason, are you ready to go now?" Strauss said.

"Yes I am." Gideon said as he walked over to Hotch's desk and handed him present.

"Merry Christmas, Aaron."

Hotch opened his present and was very happy to see a Captain America tee shirt.

"A tee shirt of my favorite superhero! Thanks Jason!" Hotch exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Aaron. I'm glad you like it." Gideon said.

Twenty minutes later…

It's the end of the school day and the children are walking out the door, but Hotch stays behind for a few moments.

"Have a wonder Christmas and Happy New Year children." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss?" Hotch asked.

"Yes dear, can I help you with something?" Strauss asked.

"Oh no. I just wanted to give you this. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said as he handed her a card.

"Thank you Aaron. This is very nice of you."

"You're welcome. I would stay and watch you open it, but I have to leave now. Have a great vacation Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said as he walked out the room.

"See you in two weeks Aaron!" Strauss shouted to the boy.

Strauss opened the card and was surprised at what she saw. It was her wedding photo, but her husband's face was covered by Hotch's face.

"How in the hell did he get my wedding photo?" Strauss shouted out loud.

"During nap time last Thursday, I borrowed the picture from your desk and I snuck into the office and made a copy of it!" Hotch shouted from all the way down the hall.

"Oh he heard me. That is embarrassing." Strauss said to herself.

* * *

End of chapter thirteen. Sorry it took me a while to post it. Please review. Chapter fourteen will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14 Getting to Know You

Description: The children get to know each other.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's the middle of the day on Tuesday and Strauss has paired each student with a student they don't usually hang out with. Gideon is paired up with Kevin. Hotch is paired up with Garcia. Rossi is paired up with Elle. Will is paired up with Reid. Morgan is paired up with JJ. And Prentiss is paired up with Haley. Strauss is allowing them to get to know each other for ten minutes. After the ten minutes is up, each child is to do a two minute report about their partner. The questions that they are to ask are what's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? What do you like to do? Who is your favorite person? And what is your favorite movie?

Meanwhile with Gideon and Kevin…

Gideon and Kevin are sitting at the reading table. Kevin is interviewing Gideon first.

"What's your favorite color?" Kevin asked.

"My favorite color is dark blue." Gideon answered.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mac and Cheese."

"What do you like to do?"

"I love bird watching. That's really fun."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My grandpa is my favorite person."

"And what's your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie is Bambi."

"Okay, now you interview me." Kevin said.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" Gideon asked.

"My favorite color is orange." Kevin said.

"What is your favorite food?"

"I also like Mac and cheese."

"Wow, we have something in common. What do you like to do?" Gideon asked.

"I like to play video games." Kevin said.

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My daddy is my favorite person."

"And what is your favorite movie?"

"I really like The Fox and the Hound. That's a really cool movie."

Meanwhile with Garcia and Hotch…

Garcia and Hotch are sitting beside Strauss' desk. Garcia is interviewing Hotch first.

"What's your favorite color?" Garcia asked.

"Hey Mrs. Strauss, what's your favorite color?" Hotch asked Strauss.

"Oh I love all the colors. It's hard for me to choose just one." Strauss said.

Hotch turns back to Garcia.

"I like all the colors." Hotch said.

"Okay what's your favorite food?" Garcia asked.

"Mrs. Strauss, what is your favorite food?" Hotch asked.

"Pizza." Strauss answered.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Hotch said as he turned back to Garcia. "My favorite food is pizza.

"What do you like to do?"

"Mrs. Strauss, I have another question. What do you like to do?"

"I love to sew." Strauss said.

Hotch turns back to Garcia.

"I think sewing is fun."

"Are any of these questions true about you or are you just trying to be like Mrs. Strauss?" Garcia asked suspiciously.

"Of course they are all true about me. Why would you ask that?"

"Because each time I asked you a question, you keep asking for Mrs. Strauss' opinion."

"Well, Mrs. Strauss and I just happen to have a lot in common." Hotch said, defending himself.

"Whatever you say, Aaron. Who is your favorite person?"

"One second please." Hotch said to Garcia. "Hey Mrs. Strauss, who is your favorite person?"

"My great grandfather, Edgar." Strauss said.

Hotch turns back to Garcia.

"I don't have a great grandfather named, Edgar." Hotch sadly said. I guess my favorite person is my little brother, Sean. He always does what I tell him to do."

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?" Garcia asked.

"Mrs. Strauss, what's your favorite movie?" Hotch asked.

"Gone with the Wind." Strauss said.

Hotch turns back to Garcia.

"I hate that movie. My favorite movie is Rescuers down under. Okay now it's my turn to ask you questions." Hotch said. "What's your favorite color?"

"I happen to like the colors of the rainbow."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I like chicken noodle soup." Garcia said.

"What do you like to do?" Hotch asked.

"I love to pick flowers. They all very pretty."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My mommy and daddy."

And what is your favorite movie?"

"Aladdin is my favorite movie."

Meanwhile with Rossi and Elle…

Rossi and Elle are sitting beside the fish tank. Rossi is interview Elle first.

"What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is pink."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I love caviar."

"Are you kidding me? You eat fish eggs? Don't you realize that you're scaring the fish right here?" Rossi asked, pointing to the fish tank.

"I am a princess. I have to eat that kind of food. And I don't care if I'm scaring the fish." Elle said.

"Emily says you're not a real princess." Rossi said.

"Emily doesn't know what she's talking about. Next question please."

"Okay what do you like to?"

"I like to dress up in fancy dresses."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"No offense David, but my favorite person is myself." Elle said.

"Okay…And what's your favorite movie?" Rossi asked.

"I definitely love Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Never get tired of watching that movie." Elle said.

"Now you interview me." Rossi said.

"Alright, what is your favorite color?"

"Green is my favorite color."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I love pasta."

"What do you like to do?" Elle asked.

"Well, I would say that I like to kill birds, but I don't want to see Jason cry again. So I guess I like to watch television." Rossi said.

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My grandma and grandpa."

"And what is your favorite movie?" Elle asked.

"Robin Hood." Rossi answered.

Meanwhile with Reid and Will…

Reid and Will are sitting near the bookshelf. Reid is interviewing Will first.

"What is your favorite color?" Reid asked.

"My favorite color is blue."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I like tacos." Will said.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to listen to my daddy's police scanner. That's really cool."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My daddy is my favorite person."

"And what is your favorite movie?" Reid asked.

"My favorite movie is Dumbo. Okay now I get to interview you. What is your favorite color?" Will asked.

"My favorite color is also blue." Reid said.

"What is your favorite food?"

"I love chocolate, but my mommy and daddy won't let me have it very often because I always get hyper when I eat it. You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate, would you?" Reid asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have any." Will said.

"That's okay. What's your next question?"

"My next question is, what do you like to do?"

"I enjoy reading. Did you know that I can read twenty thousand words a minute? I've been reading since I was two years old and I have read at least one thousand books." Reid said.

"Wow that is a lot of books. And I don't think I never knew that you could read twenty thousand words a minute. I think I've only read about twenty books. Okay who is your favorite person?"

"James Dean is my favorite person. He's a terrific actor."

"What is your favorite movie?" Will asked.

"My favorite movie is East of Eden because James Dean is in that movie."

"Meanwhile with JJ and Morgan…

JJ and Morgan are sitting in the nap area. JJ is interviewing Morgan first.

"What is your favorite color?" JJ asked.

"My favorite color is green." Morgan said.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Grilled chicken."

"What do you like to do?"

"Well JJ, I'm glad you asked that question because I enjoy working out and flexing my muscles at all the lovely women." Morgan said as he began flexing his muscles for JJ.

"Derek, if you do not stop flexing your muscles at me, I'm going to have to hit you with my soccer ball." JJ threatened.

Morgan immediately stopped flexing his muscles.

"Now moving on, who is your favorite person?" JJ asked.

"My favorite person is all the ladies in the world. I can't just choose one. That wouldn't be fair."

"You're very strange, Derek. What is your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie is The Little Mermaid because that girl is hot." Morgan said, happily.

"Okay, now you interview me." JJ said.

"What is your favorite color?"

"I like the color blue."

"What is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food is ice cream."

"What do you like to do?" Morgan asked.

"I love to play soccer. That's like my life." JJ said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Who is your favorite person?"

"Will is my favorite person because he always does what I tell him to do."

"Yeah because he's afraid of you." Morgan mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that's really cool." Morgan said, frightened.

"Oh okay. That's what I thought you said.

"Anyway, what is your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie is The Lion King." JJ said. 

Meanwhile with Prentiss and Haley…

Prentiss and Haley are sitting in the time out area. Prentiss is interviewing Haley first, but she's asking the wrong questions.

"Alright, what's your parents bank account number? Do you know your dad's password to twitter? And what is your mom's bra size?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily, I think those are the wrong questions. And what is a bra?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. Do I look like a genius to you? Wait, don't answer that. Hey Spencer, what's a bra?" Prentiss shouted to Reid.

"It's a type of cloth that girls wear under their shirts when they get older!" Reid shouted back.

"Would you happen to know Haley's mom's bra size?"

"No, I'm sorry Emily, but I don't know!"

"Emily and Spencer that will be enough shouting." Strauss warned the two.

"Sorry Mrs. Strauss." Prentiss and Reid said.

Prentiss goes back to interviewing Haley.

"Okay what is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I love taco salad." Haley said.

"What do you like to do?" Prentiss asked.

"I like to go swimming."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"My mommy, daddy and my sister Jessica are my favorite people."

"And what is your favorite movie?"

"Sleeping Beauty is my favorite movie." Haley said.

"Okay my turn now. You have to interview me." Prentiss said.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Red is definitely my favorite color."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Well since you like taco salad, my favorite food is chicken salad."

"Emily, you do realize that we both can like the same food, don't you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but then people might get confused and think we're twins or something." Prentiss said.

"Okay…What do you like to do?"

"I love to kidnap my neighbor's cat and train it to be a spy."

"Okay that is very…strange. Who is your favorite person?" Haley asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Haley asked, confused.

"Because it's top secret. And if I did tell you, then the Pillsbury dough boy would die and I don't want that to happen. Would you?" Prentiss asked.

"I guess not. Can you tell me what your favorite movie is?"

"Yes I can. My favorite movie is The Outsiders."

"Alright class it's time to return to your seats and get ready to do your presentations." Strauss said, as the children returned to their seats. "Jason and Kevin, why don't you two go first?"

Jason and Kevin both walked to the front of the room.

"Okay I'll go first." Kevin said. Here's what I learned about Jason Gideon; His favorite color is dark blue. He loves to eat Mac and Cheese. He enjoys bird watching. His Grandpa is his favorite person. And Bambi is his favorite movie.

"Wow, Jason seems very interesting. Okay Jason, let's hear what you have to say about Kevin." Strauss said.

"Today I learned that Kevin Lynch's favorite color is orange. He also likes Mac and Cheese. He loves to play video games. His daddy is his favorite person. And his favorite movie is The Fox and the Hound." Gideon said.

"Kevin seems very cool to be around. I think it's nice that you two have something in common. Okay Aaron and Penelope, let's hear what you to have to say about each other." Strauss said.

Aaron and Penelope both walked to the front of the room.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Garcia asked.

"You can go first." Hotch said.

"Okay today I learned that Aaron Hotchner 's favorite color is all the colors. His favorite food is pizza. He likes sewing. His little brother Sean is his favorite person. And Rescuers Down Under is his favorite movie."

"Very interesting Penelope. Aaron, please tell us what you learned about Penelope."

"I learned that Penelope Garcia likes the colors of the rainbow. Chicken noodle soup is her favorite food. She likes to pick flowers. Her mommy and daddy are her favorite people. And she enjoys watching Aladdin."

"Thank you for sharing that with us Aaron. David and Elle, it's your turn now." Strauss said.

Rossi and Elle walked to the front of the room.

"I'm going first because I'm a princess." Elle said to Rossi.

"Fine with me." Rossi said.

"David Rossi's favorite color is green. His favorite food is pasta. He loves to watch TV. His favorite people are his grandma and grandpa. And Robin Hood is his favorite movie."

"Very good, Elle. Okay David, what did you learn about Elle today?"

"She's full of herself!" Prentiss shouted as she stood up.

"Emily, this is not your time to speak. Please sit down." Strauss warned the child.

"Yes ma'am." Prentiss said as she sat down.

"David, you may continue." Strauss said.

"Okay I learned that Elle Greenaway loves the color pink. She enjoys eating caviar, which I seem to think is disgusting. She loves to dress up in fancy dresses. Her favorite person is herself, which there is no surprise to that. And her favorite movie is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Rossi explained.

Thank you David and Elle. Spencer and William, I'm sure you two would love to share what you have learned about each other." Strauss said.

Reid and Will walk to the front of the room.

"Can I go first?" Reid asked Will.

"Sure." Will said.

"Okay today, I learned that William LaMontagne Jr. loves the color blue. Tacos are his favorite food. His favorite hobby is listening to his daddy's police scanner. His daddy is his favorite person. And Dumbo is his favorite movie."

"William seems like a very interesting person. And what did you learn about Spencer, William?" Strauss asked.

"I learned that Spencer Reid also likes the color blue. Chocolate is his favorite food. He likes to read. James Dean is his favorite person. And his favorite movie is East of Eden."

"It seems that both of you like the color blue. Okay Derek and Jennifer, it's your turn." Strauss said.

Morgan and JJ walk to the front of the room.

"I think you should go first." Morgan said to JJ.

"Nope, you should definitely go first." JJ said.

"Ladies first." Morgan said.

"Either you go first, or I'm going to hit you with my soccer ball." JJ whispered to Morgan.

"Okay, I'm going first." Morgan said, frightened.

"Alright, please tell us about Jennifer." Strauss said.

"Well I learned that Jennifer Jareau's favorite color is blue. She loves ice cream. She loves to play soccer. Will is her favorite person. And The Lion King is her favorite movie."

"Very good Derek. Okay Jennifer, what did you learn about Derek today?" Strauss asked.

"Derek Morgan's favorite color is green. He enjoys eating grilled chicken. As everyone can probably guess, Derek loves working out and flexing his muscles at all the ladies. All the ladies of the world are his favorite people. And his favorite movie is The Little Mermaid." JJ said.

"Thank you Derek and JJ." Alright Emily and Haley, I'm sure you have been waiting." Strauss said.

Prentiss and Haley walk up to the front of the room.

"Haley has decided to go first." Prentiss said.

"No I didn't." Haley said.

"Trust me, Haley. You really need to go first. It'll help you overcome your fear of sharks." Prentiss said.

"Okay… that makes no sense at all, but if you insist on me going first, then I will." Haley said.

"Alright Haley, please tell us what you learned about Emily." Strauss said.

"Today, I learned that Emily Prentiss loves the color red. Her favorite food is chicken salad. She likes to kidnap her neighbor's cat and train it to be a spy. She can't tell me who her favorite person is because it's top secret. And her favorite movie is The Outsiders."

"Emily seems like an interesting child. Okay Emily, what can you tell us about Haley?" Strauss asked.

"I can tell you a lot about Haley Brooks. First of all, her favorite color is blue. Taco salad is her favorite food. She likes to go swimming. Her mommy, daddy and sister Jessica are her favorite people. And Sleeping Beauty is her favorite movie."

"Thank you Emily and Haley." Strauss said.

"Oh and by the way, does anyone know Haley's mom's bra size? This is very important information." Prentiss said.

"What's a bra?" The class asked.

"A bra is a piece of cloth that girls wear under their shirts when they get older." Reid explained.

"You mean like the Little Mermaid, except she doesn't wear a shirt in the movie. Maybe that's why I love that movie." Morgan said.

"Yeah… that's exactly what I mean." Reid said.

"Emily, I really don't think that question was necessary." Strauss said.

"Okay then, what's your bra size?" Prentiss asked.

At this moment Hotch raises his hand.

"Yes Aaron, can I help you?" Strauss asked.

"I think you should definitely tell Emily your bra size. This could be vital information for us all." Hotch said.

"I'm not going to share that information with any of you. It is now reading time." Strauss said.

"I'm going to make my mommy take me bra shopping after school today." Morgan whispered to Prentiss.

Prentiss gives Morgan the thumbs up sign.

* * *

End of chapter fourteen. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter fifteen will be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15 Shopping

Description: Two of the children run into each other at the store.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's Tuesday evening and Morgan is at the store with his mom and sister, Sarah and Desiree.

"Mom, I'm fifteen years old. Don't you think it's time that I stop following you around in the store?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I don't know. I kind of like having my children around me."

"Please mom. I think you can trust me to be by myself in the store." Sarah begged.

"Alright, you can go by yourself."

"Thanks mom. Can I have fifty dollars?"

"Oh I see shopping alone comes with a price." Fran jokingly said. "Why do you need fifty dollars?"

"The homecoming dance is in two weeks and I still haven't got a dress, yet."

"Fran hands her daughter fifty dollars.

"Here, go find you a nice dress." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Sarah said as she took the money and left.

Fran felt someone tugging on her sleeve. She looked down and saw her son looking up at her.

"Yes Derek, what is it?"

"I'm five and Desiree is eight. Can we walk around in the store by ourselves too?" Morgan asked.

"No, I don't think that would be a great idea." Fran said.

"Why not?" Desiree asked.

"Because you're too young. When you both turn fifteen years old, then you can walk by yourselves."

"That's not fair mommy." Morgan whined.

"What's not fair?"

"Desiree and Sarah get to be fifteen before I do."

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. But don't worry, you'll be fifteen in ten years."

"I hope you're not lying, mommy." Morgan said.

"Trust me, I'm telling the truth."

Five minutes later…

The three are in the frozen food section. Morgan is now sitting in the front seat of the cart. There are a few other people in that aisle too.

"Can we get some ice cream, mommy?" Desiree asked, while staring at the ice cream.

"Sure, what kind do you want?"

"I want mint chocolate chip." Morgan said.

"I don't like that kind. I want rocky road." Desiree said.

"Alright you two. We can get both." Fran said as she got the ice cream.

"Mommy, can we buy a bra?" Morgan shouted at the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the aisle to become silent and staring at them. Fran's face is now red.

"I am so sorry about my son." Fran said, apologizing to the other people.

The other people go back to minding their own business.

"Sweetie, why do you want a bra? You don't need one."

"Because the little mermaid wears one and I like her. And Emily and Haley wants to know Haley's mom's and Mrs. Strauss' bra sizes."

"Who are Emily and Haley?"

"They're my friends. They're in my class. So can we buy a bra?"

"No we cannot." Fran said.

Forty five minutes later…

The three are now in the soda pop aisle. Fran realized she forgot something in the potato chip aisle.

"Desiree, can you go over into the next aisle and get a jar salsa, please?"

"Yes mommy." Desiree said.

"I want to go too!" Morgan exclaimed as he tried to climb out of the cart.

"Be careful, Derek. You might fall." Fran said as she helped her son out of the cart.

"I'm going with Desiree."

"You can go with her, but you have to hold her hand."

"Okay mommy." Derek said as he grabbed Desiree's hand and started to drag her out of the aisle. "Come on Desiree. Let's go before mommy changes her mind and makes us stay with her. This could be our only chance to walk in the store by ourselves."

"Derek, you are a very strange five year old boy." Desiree said.

"Don't talk to strangers, mommy." Derek said, ignoring his sister.

"Alright sweetie, I won't. You better not be talking to strangers either."

Five minutes later…

Morgan and Desiree are in a crowded potato chip aisle, when all of a sudden, Morgan hears the mission impossible theme song. He turns to see where it's coming from and is surprised to see Emily holding a tape recorder and placing a large amount of items in a shopping cart.

"Emily, hi!" Derek exclaimed, happily.

"Keep your voice down. I'm on a mission. Didn't you notice the tape recorder playing the mission impossible theme song?" Prentiss hissed as she held the recorder in front of Morgan's face.

"Sorry, what kind of mission are you on?"

"I'm trying to see how many people's carts I can fill up without them noticing. So far I have been successful with ten people. You know I even loaded this one lady's cart up with twenty bottles of hot sauce and she didn't even notice it?"

"No, I didn't know that. So why are you dressed in all black?"

"I'm a spy; I have to wear black when I'm on a mission. And I can't use my real name, while I'm on a mission. It's very dangerous." Prentiss said.

"Okay… what name are you using for this mission?"

Prentiss thought for a few seconds.

"I got one. During this very dangerous and risky mission, I am the Mad Hatter. And since you are now part of this mission, you can be Alice in Wonderland."

"I don't want to be Alice in Wonderland. Why can't I be the Mad Hatter?"

"Because the Mad Hatter wasn't dumb enough to chase the rabbit down the hole. Alice was very nosy. She never knew when to mind her own business."

"I still don't see why I have to be Alice in Wonderland."

"Because the Mad Hatter was insane long before Alice came along and messed everything up."

"Okay… so where's your mom?" Morgan asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I left her back at the dressing room a while ago. She had like ten outfits to try on. Well, that's enough about me. Did you find a bra, yet?"

"No, my mommy won't take me to them."

"Hey isn't that your sister?" Prentiss asked, pointing to Desiree.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe she can tell us where we can find one."

"You could be right. Desiree, do you know where we can find the bras?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, just look for the sign that says bra. Why do you want to know?" Desiree asked.

"Because Em… I mean the Mad Hatter and I really want to know."

"Nice job, Alice in Wonderland." Prentiss said to Morgan.

"Did you just call him Alice in Wonderland?" Desiree asked, confused.

Prentiss got right in Desiree's face.

"Yeah, what's it to you? You want to fight?"

"No not really. I was just wondering."

"That's what I thought. You're a scaredy cat. How do you spell bra?" Prentiss asked, changing the subject.

"B-R-A." Desiree said as she spelled the word for them.

"Thank you." Prentiss said as she and Morgan waited for Desiree to turn her back to them. When she finally turned around, Prentiss and Morgan ran out of the aisle.

"Hey I think I found the salsa." Desiree said as she turned around, and didn't see her brother or his friend anywhere.

"Uh oh. I lost my own little brother." Desiree said as she ran out of the aisle and back to Fran.

"Hey sweetie, did you find the salsa? Where's your brother?" Fran asked.

"I found the salsa, but I don't know where Derek is?"

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? Wasn't he with you the whole time?" Fran asked, concerned.

I thought he was, but then his friend came over. And the next thing I know, they were both gone." Desiree explained.

"What was his friend's name?"

"I don't know, she kept calling herself the Mad Hatter and she called Derek, Alice in Wonderland."

Meanwhile with Elizabeth…

Elizabeth is now walking out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Em… Emily, where are you?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around.

Meanwhile with Morgan and Prentiss…

The two are now in the bra aisle, trying to find Haley's mom's and Strauss bra sizes.

"Hey I think I found Mrs. Strauss' bra size." Morgan said as he held up a very large bra.

"What size is it?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan looked at the tag.

"It says, 44 DD. Yep this is definitely her size."

"Good job, Alice in Wonderland. Now we just got to find Haley's mom's bra size." Prentiss said.

Prentiss and Morgan looked at the bras again.

"I found it." Prentiss said as she held up a bra.

"What size is that one?"

Prentiss looked at the tag.

"It says 34 D. This is definitely her size. We make a really good team, Alice in Wonderland."

"I know. Hey there's my other sister." Morgan said, pointing to Sarah, who is now with a group of her friends including a few boys.

"What's her name?" Prentiss asked.

"Sarah." Morgan answered.

Prentiss picked up a very large bra and rushed over to Sarah.

"Here' your bra Sarah! It's from me and Alice in Wonderland over there!" Prentiss shouted, pointing to Morgan. "And I'm the Mad Hatter!"

Prentiss rushed back over to a laughing Morgan. And Sarah's was now embarrassed.

"I don't even know that little girl." Sarah said to her friends.

"We don't either. Why did she call your little brother, Alice in Wonderland? And why did she call herself the Mad Hatter?" One of the friends asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said.

Elizabeth enters the aisle and finds her daughter and Morgan.

"There you are, sweetie. I have been looking all over for you. You scared me." Elizabeth said as she picked up her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy. My friend and I just wanted to see the bras." Prentiss explained.

"Well you shouldn't have run off like that. There are a lot of crazy people in the world. You could have run into one. And what is your name, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked, Morgan.

"My real name is Derek Morgan, but right now Em… I mean the Mad Hatter is calling me Alice in Wonderland. My mommy is probably looking for me too." Morgan said.

"I bet she is too. She's also probably worried about you too. How about we walk around the store and look for her. If you see her, you can tell me, okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay." Derek said as he took her hand. Emily is holding Elizabeth's other hand.

"Mommy, if we can't find Alice in Wonderland's mommy, can we keep him or do we have to leave him in a basket on someone else's doorstep?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily, don't call him that. It's not very nice. And no we can't keep him and we're not leaving him on someone else's doorstep. I'm sure we'll find his mommy, soon."

A few minutes later, the three a walking around in the store, when Morgan see's his mom.

"There she is! Mommy!" Derek happily exclaimed as he ran up to Fran.

Fran picked up her son and hugged him.

"Where you were? I have been looking all over for you?" Fran asked.

"Apparently, he and my daughter, Emily thought it would be a good idea to go find the bras." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for finding my son."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it was me who found them, and not some crazy person. Are you ready to go home now, Emily?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily thought for a few seconds.

"I managed to fill people's carts up with useless items and with the help of Derek, I found Haley's mom's and Mrs. Strauss' bra sizes. So yes, I am ready to go home. See you at school, Derek." Prentiss said as she hugged Morgan.

"Bye Emily." Derek said.

* * *

End of chapter fifteen. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter sixteen will be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Be My Valentine

Description: The class celebrates Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's February 14th and the children are enjoying their Valentine's Day party. They are all scattered among the room. Rossi, Gideon, Haley and Reid are all sitting next to the toy shelf. Kevin and Garcia are sitting next to the book shelf. JJ and Will are sitting at the reading table, while Morgan is actually sitting on the reading table. Prentiss and Elle are in the time out area. And Hotch is with Strauss at her desk.

Meanwhile with Rossi, Gideon, Haley and Reid…

The four children are discussing the Valentine's cards they gave each other.

"Hey Jason, why is Big bird naked in your cards?" Rossi asked.

"He's not naked. His fur is his clothes. Haven't you ever seen Sesame Street?" Gideon asked.

Rossi thought for a few seconds.

"Actually, no I have not. And to tell you the truth, I really don't think there is Sesame Street. I think it's fake." Rossi said.

"I think he's talking about the TV show, David." Haley said.

"There's a TV show called Sesame Street?" Rossi asked, shocked. "Wow, I did not know that and no I have never watched it."

"What kind of shows do you watch?" Gideon asked Rossi.

"Oh I usually watch the good ones. Such as Looney Toons, Winnie the Pooh and House of Mouse." Rossi said.

"Wow, Spencer these are really great cards that you gave us. How did you get our pictures on them?" Haley asked, amazed.

"I drew them." Reid said.

"You drew these all by yourself?" Rossi asked.

"Yep, and it only took me one hour."

"Wow, you're really talented." Gideon said.

"Thank you. Does anyone not want their candy?" Reid asked.

"Yes, we want our candy." Gideon, Haley and Rossi said.

"Alright then." Reid said as he ate a piece of candy. That turned out to be a bad idea because as soon as he ate the candy, he became very hyper. And began running around the room screaming.

"Wooooo! I love chocolate!"

"Spencer, you need to calm down, okay?" Strauss said.

"Okay sorry." Reid said as he calmed down.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Garcia…

The two are discussing how much they love Valentine's Day.

"Don't you just love Valentine's Day?" Garcia asked.

"Yes my sweetheart. I love this day." Kevin said.

"It's so romantic. Especially when Cupid shoots you with his arrow."

"Yeah… wait a minute. You have to get shot on Valentine's Day? Never mind, I hate this day. I don't want to die today." Kevin said.

"No Kevin, you don't die. You fall in love." Garcia explained.

"Well Cupid doesn't need to be so violent when he's trying to help someone fall in love."

Garcia just rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile with JJ, Will and Morgan…

The three are discussing their cards. And Morgan is also flirting with JJ.

"JJ, if you ever get tired of Will, you know where to find me." Morgan said with a wink.

"Sorry Derek, but that's never going to happen. And by the way, your cards that you gave us are not actually cards. They're just pictures of you with your shirt off." JJ explained.

"That's because they're my modeling photographs."

"You're a model? I thought you want to be a superhero." JJ said.

"I chose to do both. I want the ladies to see how good looking I am." Morgan said as he is now lying on his side on the table.

"You do realize that you gave the boys one too, don't you?" Will asked.

"Yes, I know, but the girls picture has one thing written on it, and the boys picture has something else written on it."

JJ and Will each read the back of their pictures.

"Mine says, "Hey hot stuff. You're the one for me." JJ said, as she read the picture.

"And mine says, "Sorry, but you are not the one for me because I'm a ladies' man." Will said as he read the picture.

"See, that's the difference between them." Morgan said.

The three are now silently reading their Valentine cards. When Morgan saw the card that Will gave him, he became very happy. It was a homemade card with a picture of JJ taped to it. And it said, "I'm available."

"Thanks for the card, Will." Morgan said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Will said.

Morgan taps JJ on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" JJ asked.

"I hear you're available now." Morgan said with a wink.

"No, I'm not. Where did you hear that from?"

Morgan held the card up in front of JJ. JJ takes the card from Morgan and reads it.

"Will, why would you lie about this?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry. Please do hit me." Will begged as he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't be a baby, Will. I'm not going to hit you."

Will lowered his hands away from his face.

"You're not?" Will asked confused.

"No because I know you want to be a stand up comedian when you grow up. And you were just trying to make Derek laugh. There's nothing wrong with that." JJ said.

"I said I want to be a lawyer." Will said.

"Well too bad because your career plans have changed." JJ said.

"Why can't I get rid of her?" Will thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Prentiss and Elle…

The two girls are talking about random stuff.

"I love this day." Elle said.

"You love Friday?" Prentiss asked.

"No silly. I love Valentine's Day."

"That's what I thought you meant."

A few seconds later…

The two are silently reading their Valentine's cards. When Elle see's the one that Emily gave her, she can't believe what she sees. Prentiss' had made Valentine's cards that looked like a missing person's poster of Elle.

"Um… Emily, what is this?" Elle asked as she held the card in front of Prentiss face.

Prentiss looked at the card.

"That is your missing person's poster. By the way, have you seen this person?" Prentiss asked as she took the card from Elle and shoved it in her face.

"Yes, that girl is me." Elle said, annoyed.

"Elle, you really got to stop thinking that the world revolves around you. I mean there is a girl out there missing, and you claim that the girl is you. It seems to me that you're really desperate for attention. "Prentiss explained.

"You just said that the card was my missing person's poster. So I'm pretty sure that girl really is me. And you got the description wrong. My eyes are not orange like fire. I don't have gray hair with green stripes. My mommy is not a leprechaun and I know my daddy isn't a gnome."

"I never said that this was your missing person's poster. You're just trying to put words in my mouth. Well I got news for you, Princess Peanut Butter Head Elle; I'm not falling for any of your mean tricks."

"You're the one who's always playing mean tricks on me. I'm just an innocent victim in all this."

"Here you go again with trying to get all the attention. You better stop doing that or I'll have you locked up for the rest of your life in a dungeon with Dora the Explorer. And you don't want to know why she's in the dungeon."

"Dora isn't locked up in dungeon. I see her on TV every morning."

"You just think you see her on TV every morning. So you better behave, if you don't want to end up like Dora the Explorer." Prentiss warned.

"Mrs. Strauss, Emily said that she's going to lock me up in a dungeon for the rest of my life!" Elle whined.

"Oh I really don't think Emily would do that to you. I think she's just teasing you." Strauss said, reassuring Elle.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Prentiss asked with a serious look on her face.

Elle looked a Prentiss and nearly cried her eyes out.

"I don't think she's kidding Mrs. Strauss. I don't want to be locked in a dungeon for the rest of my life!"

"Emily, you need to apologize to Elle. You should have made her cry like that." Strauss said.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you have to live in a dungeon for the rest of your life Elle." Prentiss said.

"Emily that is not what I meant. I want you to apologize for scaring Elle." Strauss said.

"Sorry for scaring you Elle." Prentiss said.

Elle has calmed down now.

"It's okay." Elle said.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Strauss…

Strauss is watching the children, while Hotch is watching her.

"Romantic day isn't it, my dear?" Hotch asked.

"It sure is Aaron." Strauss said, uncomfortable. "I bet you will have lots of fun with the other children."

"I don't think I will. I would rather stare at you, my dear." Hotch said, dreamingly.

Morgan walks up to the two of them.

"Hey Aaron, this is a really strange card that you gave me." Morgan said as he held up a card in front of Hotch's face. The card was homemade with a picture of Strauss taped to it and it said, "Back off! She's mine!"

"When you love someone like Mrs. Strauss, then nothing is strange. So you better stay away from her. I saw her first." Hotch warned.

"Okay… that makes no sense at all. I think I'll go back over to where JJ and Will are." Morgan said as he slowly walked away from Hotch.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Aaron, will you please go see who is at the door?" Strauss asked.

"Anything for you my dear." Hotch said as he walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Strauss' husband standing there with a bouquet of flowers, a balloon with a teddy bear inside of it, and a box of chocolates.

"Hello Aaron. It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

Hotch pretends to like him.

"Hello Mr. Strauss. What brings you here on this day?"

"I'm here to give these gifts to Mrs. Strauss."

"Here, let me hold them for you." Hotch said as he took everything from Mr. Strauss.

"Thank you very much Aaron. You're a lot of help."

"You're welcome, Mr. Strauss. Did you know that as we speak right now, your car is rolling down the hill? You better go catch it." Hotch said, lying.

Mr. Strauss quickly runs out of the building.

"I didn't think he would actually believe me." Hotch said to himself as he walked back over to Strauss' desk.

"Who was at the door, Aaron?" Strauss asked.

"Oh it was just some fifth grader looking for the bathroom. Here these are for you." Hotch said as he handed the gifts to Strauss.

"These are very lovely. Hey there's a card attached to the chocolates." Strauss said as she took the card off the box of chocolates and read it. "It says, to my darling Wife, Erin. From your loving husband, Anthony. That's very nice of him."

Hotch smacked his forehead.

"I forgot to take the card off." Hotch thought to himself.

"Where is my husband anyway?"

"Uh he had really bad gas and had to go to the bathroom. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Hotch said.

"Well I hope he's alright." Strauss said.

"So when are you going to tell me your bra size?"

"Aaron, I told you two weeks ago, that we are not discussing that."

"That's alright. I'll just ask Emily. She always has information." Hotch said as he skipped over to where Emily and Elle are.

"What are you doing over here?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily, I need to ask you a very important question." Hotch said.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer."

"Did you ever find out what Mrs. Strauss' bra size is?"

"I almost forgot about that." Prentiss said as she climbed on one of the desk and shouted. "Can I have everyone's attention please? Two weeks ago with the help of Derek, I was able to find Mrs. Strauss and Haley's mom's bra sizes. Haley's mom's bra size is 34 D, while Mrs. Strauss is a 44 DD."

"Wooo! Alright!" Hotch said as he began dancing around the room.

Strauss was now embarrassed.

"These children will do anything to embarrass me. In all the fifteen years that I have taught here, I have never had a class like this one." Strauss thought to herself.

* * *

End of chapter sixteen. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter seventeen will be up soon.


	17. Chapter 17 Indoor Recess

Description: A rainy day causes the children to stay indoors to play.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

It's the middle of the day and rain is pouring outside the windows of the classroom. The children are having their indoor recess and they are all scattered among the room. Reid, Haley and Morgan are in the painting area. Gideon is sitting by the container with the stuffed animals. Will is forced to sit in the reading area with a baby doll. JJ and Rossi are in the nap area. Prentiss and Elle are in the time out area. Kevin and Garcia are in the fake kitchen area. And Hotch is with Strauss.

Meanwhile with Reid, Haley and Morgan…

Haley is sitting down next to Reid. Morgan is standing up and posing. And Reid is painting a portrait of Morgan.

"You're pretty good at this art stuff, Spencer." Haley said.

"Thank you. I taught myself how to paint." Reid said.

"The ladies are definitely going to love this painting of me. Are you sure you don't want me to take my shirt off? Because I have no problem with doing that. I've been working out a lot lately. I do have muscles, you know?" Morgan said.

"Yes I know that and I don't want you to take your shirt off." Reid said.

"Alright then, but the ladies will be very disappointed about this." Morgan said.

"Oh I think we'll get over it." Haley said.

"Yeah, but it'll take you all at least thirty years to get over it." Morgan explained.

"Actually it only took me thirty seconds to get over it." Haley said.

"You don't appreciate all this?" Morgan asked shocked, while pointing at his abs.

"Stand still, Derek. If you keep moving, I'm going to mess up on the painting." Reid said.

Morgan stopped moving.

Meanwhile with Gideon…

Gideon is talking to a toy stuffed bird.

"You look like my pet bird, Rooster. Rooster is a nice bird. The only difference between the two of you is that he can fly and eat. But you can't do any of those. I think I'll call you Kittens." Gideon said.

Meanwhile with Will…

Will is holding an extremely hideous baby doll. The doll has a painted on mustache, blue yarn glued to its head and has glasses drawn on its eyes. It also has brown dots all over its face. Will is terrified of this doll.

"You're a very ugly and scary baby doll." Will said to the doll.

JJ happily skips over to where Will is.

"Hi Will. So how is my favorite baby doll doing?" JJ asked as she took the doll from Will.

"She's a very scary doll." Will said.

JJ quickly covered the doll's ears.

"Baby Whiskers Bonbon is not a scary doll. She happens to be the most beautiful doll in the world. People will travel thousands of miles just to see her."

"Why can't I go play with Reid, Morgan and everyone else?" Will asked.

"Will, you're a father now and I'm a mother. We each had to make sacrifices to take care of Baby Whiskers Bonbon. You have to stay at home and take care of her, while I go out and work. It's not easy teaching David how to play darts." JJ explained.

"Does Mrs. Strauss even know that you bought your dart board to school?"

"No, and you better not tell her or I'll hit you with my soccer ball." JJ threatened.

"I don't think I want that to happen."

"Good, now take care of Baby Whiskers Bonbon. I have to teach David how to throw darts while blind folded." JJ said as she handed the doll back to Will and walked away.

Meanwhile with JJ and Rossi…

JJ is about to put a blind fold over Rossi's eyes, when Rossi stops her.

"Hey what are you doing?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry JJ, but I don't think I'm ready for the blind fold, yet." Rossi said.

"Okay fine. You don't have to wear the blind fold, yet. Here, now try to hit the center of the dart board." JJ said as she handed Rossi the darts.

Rossi began throwing the darts and was unsuccessful in hitting the center of the board. He even managed to hit one of the other students sleeping mats.

"I think I missed the target." Rossi said.

"And I think you're right." JJ said. "Oh well, we'll just have to try again."

Rossi threw one more dart and it actually landed in the center of the board.

"Hey I got it!" Rossi said, excitedly.

"See, I told you I was a miracle worker. Now let's try it blind folded." JJ said as she placed the blind fold over Rossi's eyes. She then began to spin him around very fast. When she stopped, Rossi was very dizzy.

"Why did you do that for?" Rossi asked, confused.

"Because it makes the game more exciting." JJ said.

"Oh, okay." Rossi said as he threw a dart and hit something unexpected.

"Ow! My ass!" Reid shouted in pain.

"Spencer Reid, we don't use those words in here. You need to go the principal's office." Strauss said.

"Someone shot me with a dart." Reid said.

"Who shot Spencer with the dart?" Strauss asked.

"Guilty!" JJ and Rossi shouted, as they pointed to each other.

"Alright, you two can join Spencer in the principal's office."

The three children walked out of the classroom together. JJ and Rossi are calm, while Reid looks like he is scared to death.

Meanwhile with Prentiss and Elle…

Prentiss is giving Elle a makeover.

"Emily, why do you always sit here in the time out area?" Elle asked, curious.

"Because it gives me the power to become invisible." Prentiss said.

"But I can see you right now."

"No you can't. You just think you can. If Mrs. Strauss couldn't see me that day she forgot about me here, then you can't see me either. Now hold still so I can make you pretty."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? That doesn't look like make up. It looks like paint."

"Elle, trust me. I'm an expert. This is the expensive kind of make up." Prentiss said as she began painting Elle's face.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Garcia…

The two are pretending to be cooking a meal.

"You know for some reason, this Mac and Cheese just isn't cooking right. It looks like plastic." Garcia said, frustrated.

Kevin takes a piece of the toy Mac and Cheese and eats it.

"I think it's a little dry. Maybe you need to add some water to it."

Garcia takes the bowl of fake food over to the sink and pours water into it and places it back on the fake stove. A few seconds later she takes it off the stove and hands it to Kevin.

"Here, now try it."

Kevin takes a bite out of the fake food.

"Now this is what I call Mac and Cheese. Thanks Penelope."

"You're welcome. Now pay up." Garcia said as she held out her hand.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"If I'm going to be your wife and cook for you every day, then you have to pay me."

Kevin dug through his pockets.

"All I got is this piece of lint." Kevin said.

"Good enough for me." Garcia said as she took the lint from him.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Strauss…

Strauss is grading papers, while Hotch is staring lovingly at her.

"Aaron, is there something that you need?" Strauss asked, uncomfortable.

"Nope, I just want to stare at you. Your beauty has cast a spell on me." Hotch said.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with the other children? Look at how much fun they're having." Strauss said.

Hotch turned and looked at the other children and he did not like what he saw.

"Hey that's not fair!" He shouted.

"What's not fair?" Strauss asked, concerned.

"I wanted to cut Elle's hair, but Emily cutting it instead." Hotch whined.

"What?" Strauss asked, shocked as she quickly stood up and saw Prentiss with a handful of Elle's hair in her hand. "Emily Prentiss, why did you cut Elle's hair?"

"Because I'm giving her a makeover. Doesn't she look pretty?" Prentiss asked.

Elle's face is covered in paint, her hair has been cut, and she is crying.

"Emily, I need you to go to the principal's office. What you did to Elle was uncalled for." Strauss said.

Emily picked up the strand of Elle's hair and happily skipped out of the classroom.

Meanwhile with JJ, Reid and Rossi…

The three are slowly walking to the principal's office, when Prentiss races up to them.

"Hi guys! I'm in the club now! Come on, let's go to the principal's office! This is going to be fun!" Prentiss shouted as she grabbed Rossi by the hand and practically dragged him down to the office.

* * *

End of chapter seventeen. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter eighteen will be about JJ, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss being in the principal's office.


	18. Chapter 18 Principal's Office

Description: JJ, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi are in the principal's office.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine.

* * *

Elizabeth Prentiss is sitting in a chair in an office, when Emily and Rossi rush in.

"Mommy!" Prentiss exclaimed as she hugged Elizabeth.

"Oh no." Elizabeth said.

Rossi just stood there for a second, but then he threw his arms around Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" Rossi exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Emily both had shocked looks on their faces.

"I didn't know I had a brother." Emily said, shocked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't." Elizabeth said as she tried to pry Rossi's hands off her.

"Here mommy, I'll help. David, let go of my mommy. You're not my brother. So you can't be hugging my mommy. It's just not right." Emily said as she successfully pried Rossi away from Elizabeth.

A few seconds later, JJ and Reid enter the office. JJ is calm, but Reid looks very nervous.

"Hello, who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I'm Jennifer Jareau, but I prefer to be called JJ. And this kid right here is Spencer Reid."

"Hello JJ and Spencer. I'm Principal Prentiss. What are you two doing here?"

"Same reason as Emily and David. We got in trouble." JJ said.

"Oh I see. Well why don't you have a seat on that bench right there and we can talk." Elizabeth said.

Emily, JJ and Reid sit down on the bench, but Rossi decides sit on Elizabeth's lap.

"Oh no you don't. You have to sit on the bench, just like the rest of us." Emily said as she pulled Rossi away from Elizabeth.

"Alright let's get started. I want each of you to tell me what you did to get in here." Elizabeth said. "Let's start with you first, JJ."

"I brought a dart board to school and I was teaching David how to play darts. But in my defense, that's my job. I have to make money somehow to support my family."

"Alright David, let's hear you reason." Elizabeth said.

"I shot Spencer with a dart. But in my defense, it was an accident because JJ had me blindfolded."

"Spencer, what did you do to get in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I said the "A" word because David shot me with the dart. I don't want to go to jail." Reid said as he broke down in tears.

"I hope you don't become someone's…" Emily was about to say before Elizabeth interrupted.

"Emily, don't even think about saying that to him." Elizabeth warned. "And what did you do to get in here."

Without saying one word, Emily held up a lock of hair and smiled.

"Oh my God. Please tell me that's not your hair."

"Of course it isn't mommy. Do I look dumb enough to cut my own hair? Wait, don't answer that question."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"But if that's not your hair, then whose is it?"

"Elle Greenaway's." Emily simply answered.

"Why did you cut Elle Greenaway's hair?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I wanted to. And she's my best friend."

"Did Elle say you could cut her hair?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not exactly, but Elle doesn't know what's best for her." Emily said.

"And I suppose you do know what's best for Elle?" Elizabeth asked.

"And I suppose you're right mommy. I do know what's right for Elle." Emily stated.

"You know if Mrs. Strauss minded her own business, we wouldn't be in here now." JJ said.

Elizabeth laughed at what JJ had just said.

"I know I'm supposed to be serious here, but that was funny." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, I was going to hit you with my soccer ball, but you seem like a cool adult." JJ said.

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to hit me with your soccer ball." Elizabeth said.

JJ notices a picture on Elizabeth's desk and picks it up.

"Why do you have a picture of my friend?" JJ asked, confused.

"Because she's my daughter."

"David is your daughter!" JJ asked, amazed.

"Uh no, sweetie. Look at the picture closely. That's Emily in the picture. David is a boy." Elizabeth explained.

JJ kept looking at Rossi and the picture to see if there was a difference. After about three minutes, she finally found it.

"You're right. This is Emily in the picture. But David does look a lot like Emily in this picture. See!" JJ exclaimed as she said as she shoved the picture in Elizabeth's face.

"I don't see any resemblance between my daughter and David." Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Oh yes. I do see. They do look a lot alike. They can almost pass as twins." Elizabeth said, lying.

"Am I going to go to jail?" Reid asked, afraid.

"Of course not, sweetie. You can't go to jail just for saying a bad word." Elizabeth said, reassuring the frightened child.

"Do you promise?" Reid asked.

"I promise that you will not go to jail for saying a bad word."

"So what's our punishment, mommy?" Emily asked, eagerly.

"I'm just going to give you kids a warning. Don't let this happen again."

Reid, JJ and Rossi all breathed a sigh of relief, but Emily was a little disappointed.

"That's it? You're not going to kick us out of school or give us a detention?" Emily asked.

"No, I think a warning is fair enough." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, if you say so mommy." Emily said.

"You children can go back to class now."

"Will you walk with us? I want to show you my baby doll. She's really pretty." JJ said.

"Sure, I would love to see your baby doll." Elizabeth said.

The four children stood up, and David quickly untied Reid's shoe.

"What are doing?" Reid whispered to Rossi.

"Just play along okay?" Rossi said to Reid. "Spencer needs his shoe tied."

"I'll tie your shoe for you." Elizabeth said as she bent down to Reid's level. When she got down to Reid's level, Rossi got on her back. "David, why are you on my back?"

"It's a really long walk back to the class room. And I really don't feel like walking. So I figured a piggy back ride would be easy for me." Rossi explained.

"If David doesn't have to walk, then neither do we." JJ said as both she and Emily wrapped their arms around Elizabeth's legs.

"What about me?" Reid asked.

"You're too small to carry us." Emily said.

"No, I mean why do I have to walk?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you're all walking." Elizabeth said.

Meanwhile in the classroom…

Strauss has decided to give the children an extra ten minutes of recess. Hotch is still standing by Strauss' desk and the other children, including Will are fixing a puzzle. When the door opens up, Will quickly goes back over to the baby doll. Elizabeth and the four other children walk in. Well, JJ is mainly dragging her.

"You have got to see my baby doll. She's really adorable. There's no other doll like her." JJ said as she dragged Elizabeth over to Will and the doll.

"Hi JJ, it's nice to see you again." Will said.

"No time for small talk Will. I have to show Principal Prentiss our child." JJ said. "Principal Prentiss meet Baby Whiskers Bonbon. Isn't she lovely?"

Elizabeth was shocked when she saw the doll.

"Wow… She is a lovely doll. You were telling the truth when you said there's no other doll like her." Elizabeth said.

"That doll scares me." Will whispered to Elizabeth.

"She is a scary doll." Elizabeth whispered to Will.

A few minutes later…

Elle is now sitting at her desk, coloring a picture, when Emily walks up to her with glue and the strand of hair she cut.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Elle asked.

"I'm going to fix your hair, just like the way it was before." Emily said as she placed a dot of glue on Elle's hair. She tried to glue the strand of hair back on Elle's head, but it wouldn't stay.

"I really don't think the glue is going to work." Elle said.

"You're right Elle. I'll be right back. Stay there." Emily said as she walked away.

A few moments later, Emily shows up with a stapler.

"I really don't think you should be using that." Elle said, frightened.

"Don't be a baby, Elle." Emily said as she placed the stapler to Elle's head and pressed down on it.

Elle closed her eyes because she thought that if her eyes were closed, it would be less painful. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes.

"That didn't hurt at all." She said, amazed.

"That's because it's out of staplers. I need to go get some, but I don't want to leave you here, alone. You seem to be very traumatized over all this." Emily said. "Hey Aaron! Tell Mrs. Strauss that we need staplers over here! And make it quick! Elle's dying!"

"Emily, we do not shout in here. Use your indoor voice. Aaron, go take these to Emily." Strauss said as she handed Hotch the staplers. She was glad to get rid of Hotch.

Hotch walks over to Elle and Emily.

"Here you go, Emily. What are doing?"

"Can't tell you. It's top secret. I'm stapling Elle's hair back on her head. Don't bother me because I need complete concentration." Emily said as she placed to stapler up to Elle's head and was about to press it, when Elizabeth saw what was going on.

Elizabeth quickly walked over there and grabbed the stapler out of Emily hands, before any damage could be done to Elle.

"Emily, don't even think about doing that." She warned.

Emily and Hotch stomped their feet.

"Mommy, you ruined it. I was trying to fix Elle." Emily said.

"I walked away from the lovely Mrs. Strauss for nothing." Hotch said disappointed.

"Why did you do that for, mommy?" Prentiss asked.

"Because it's very dangerous." Elizabeth said.

"Can I please see the stapler for a moment?" Prentiss asked.

"Why do you want the stapler?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just want to see it for a moment. Is that too much to ask?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"I guess not, but do not use it on anyone. It can be very harmful." Elizabeth said as she handed her daughter the stapler.

Emily took the stapler and began shooting staplers out at her mother.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm shooting staplers at you. You better be glad that I'm a couple of feet away from you because if I was in front of you, then this would be painful." Prentiss explained.

"Why are you shooting staplers at me?"

"Because I want to make sure there are no staplers left. Mrs. Strauss is very dangerous with a stapler. One time she even stapled Aaron's tie to a desk." Prentiss said, lying.

"It's true. Mrs. Strauss loves me. I'm her favorite." Hotch said also lying.

"I find that very hard to believe." Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Strauss does to love me more. Why do you think I'm always with her? I'm not stalking her. So don't accuse me of that." Hotch said.

"Yeah mommy, quit accusing Aaron of being an idiot. It's not every day that this poor kid is freed from the chains of love. You know Mrs. Strauss is going to kick the bucket someday, don't you?"

"Yeah…wait a minute. My love is dying? I need to be with her." Hotch said as he raced over to Strauss. When he got there, he took her hand. "Don't worry my love. I'll stay with you until the end of time. I promise that when you die, I will not move on to another lady. So how long do you think you have to live? Because I really can't miss The Smurfs. It's on at four o'clock today."

"Aaron, I promise you that you won't be missing The Smurfs today." Strauss said.

"When you kick the bucket, call me okay?" Hotch said as he walked back over to Elizabeth and Emily.

"Is she dead yet?" Emily asked.

"No not yet. She's giving me the chance to watch The Smurfs today. But she said that when she does kick the bucket, she'll call me. But wait, she doesn't know my number. Even I don't know my own phone number. And by the way lady, you need to apologize to me and Emily. Because you found it hard to believe that Mrs. Strauss loves me more." Hotch said to Elizabeth.

"Okay first of all, I am Principal Prentiss. And I actually found it hard to believe that Mrs. Strauss stapled your tie to a desk."

"Mommy, don't think too highly of yourself. It's not polite." Prentiss said.

"I think I'll just go back to my office. I'll see you after school, Emily." Elizabeth said as she patted the top of Emily's head and walked out of the room.

"Bye mommy!" Rossi shouted.

"Bye Emily." Elizabeth shouted back, thinking it was her daughter who shouted out to her.

"It wasn't me! It was David!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Bye David!" Elizabeth shouted back.

* * *

End of chapter eighteen. Please review. Chapter nineteen will be up soon.


	19. Chapter 19 Not Your Mommy!

Description: Prentiss explains to Rossi that Elizabeth is not his mommy. And she is also sent back to the Principal's office with another student.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

It is the following morning after the whole Principal's office incident and the children are in the class room. Prentiss is talking to Rossi about something.

"Dave, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but my mommy is not your mommy. You can't just be hopping into other people's cars and going home with them." Prentiss explained.

"But why does Principal Prentiss get to be your mommy? Why can't she be my mommy too?" Rossi asked, confused.

"Because that's just the way it is. My mommy probably couldn't afford you. So she gave you to those magic elves that make those delicious cookies."

"I don't live with those elves, but if I did then that would be awesome." Rossi said.

"You do to live with those elves. I've seen your picture on the packages of cookies."

"Are you sure about that Emily? Because I've never seen my picture on the cookies before." Rossi said, suspiciously.

"Yes David, I am sure. I'm not stupid. I know how to tie my own shoe laces." Prentiss said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that Emily. I was talking about my picture being on the packages of cookies." Rossi stated.

"I knew that. I was just making sure that you were still paying attention. Congratulations, you have passed. And by the way, you need to go check out your family tree. Because that's how I found out that you are being raised by the Cookie Elves."

"I'll just ask mommy about it. She won't lie to me."

"Well you just go ask your mommy then. Wait a minute… You better not be talking about my mommy because she's all mine."

"Mrs. Strauss says it's not nice to take things for ourselves. You have to share mommy." Rossi said.

"I'm not sharing my mommy with anyone. So you can just stay out of the car." Prentiss said.

Elizabeth walks in and Rossi sees her. He runs up to her.

"Mommy!" He shouted.

"Hello David. It's nice to see you." Elizabeth said.

"Mommy, tell David to stop calling you mommy." Prentiss demanded.

"Alright, calm down Emily. I'll tell him. David, I'm not your mommy. I'm the principal, okay?"

"Mommy, Emily said that I'm being raised by those magic elves that make the cookies. I think she's lying. Do you think she's lying?" Rossi asked, ignoring the fact that Elizabeth just told him that she wasn't his mommy.

"Don't worry David. You're not being raised by those elves, but it would be really cool because then you can have all the cookies that you want." Elizabeth explained.

"I want to live with the elves." Emily whined.

"I'm sorry Emily, but you have to live with me." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe we should have an NDA test done on me. I might not be your daughter."

"You mean DNA test. And yes you are my daughter. You look just like me when I was your age."

"Mommy, don't correct me while I'm upset. It's not very lady like." Prentiss said.

"You mean it's not very nice." Elizabeth said.

"Mommy, what did I just say?" Prentiss asked, annoyed.

Hotch walks up to them and looks at Elizabeth.

"I see you've come here to apologize to Emily and Me."

"I better apologize to them or I'll never hear the end of this." Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Aaron and Emily."

"Leave mommy alone." Rossi said, defending Elizabeth.

"I don't think I'll ever get this kid to stop calling me mommy." Elizabeth thought to herself.

A few minutes later…

Strauss walks up to the group.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Are you here to supervise?"

"Good morning to you too, Erin. And yes I am here to supervise, but it will only be for about ten minutes. I'll just sit here at the back of the room."

"That's fine with me. Okay children take your seats please. It's time to start class." Strauss said.

All the children sit down at their desks and Reid notices Elizabeth sitting at the back of the room. He raises his hand.

"Do you need something, Spencer?" Strauss asked.

"Why is Principal Prentiss here?" Reid asked.

"My friend's here!" JJ asked as she ran back there to sit beside Elizabeth.

"Well hello JJ. It's nice to see you again."

"Jennifer, you need to sit at your desk. Principal Prentiss is busy right now." Strauss said.

"Oh no, she's fine. She isn't bothering me." Elizabeth said about JJ.

Rossi goes back to sit with Elizabeth too. Emily sees this and attempts to pull Rossi away from Elizabeth.

"Get away from my mommy!" Prentiss demanded as she pulled on Rossi's arm.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm!" Rossi whined.

"Emily, be nice. He can sit here if he wants to." Elizabeth said.

"Fine, I'll just go back to my desk. I know when I'm not wanted." Prentiss said as she stomped her feet all the way back to her desk.

"Mrs. Strauss, you never told me why Principal Prentiss is here." Reid said.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I forgot about that. She is here because she's going to watch us for about ten minutes. So you all need to be on your best behavior." Strauss explained. "Okay now let's get started with class. We are each going to paint a picture. You can…

"Yes! Finally we get to paint! I thought we bought the paint for nothing!" Morgan excitedly said.

"I'm glad you're happy about this, Derek. Anyway as I was saying, you can paint anything you want." Strauss said.

"I'm going to paint you, Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said with a wink.

"That's very nice of you, Aaron." Strauss said, uncomfortably.

"I hope one of these lovely ladies paints me with my shirt off." Morgan said with a smile.

"Keep dreaming." All the girls said to Morgan.

Strauss and Elizabeth just laughed.

"Alright children, you may begin now. Have fun." Strauss said.

A few moments later…

As the children are painting, Emily looks at Elle and notices that her hair has been cut up to her shoulders. She taps Elle on the shoulder.

"What?" Elle asked.

"What happened to your hair?" Prentiss asked.

"I had to get it cut because you messed it up yesterday." Elle said, annoyed.

"Now I'm sad." Prentiss said.

"Why are you sad? I'm the one who had to get a haircut." Elle said.

"Because we can't be twins anymore."

"I don't want to be your twin."

Although Emily was sad, an idea had popped up into her little mind. She took her scissors out of her desk and cut a strand of her own hair off. Elizabeth saw this and quickly walked over to Emily's desk.

"Emily, why did you cut your hair?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I wanted to look like Elle. Now I have to get a haircut." Prentiss plainly stated.

"That's right, but first you're taking another trip down to my office. Let's go." Elizabeth said. "Erin, I have to take my daughter down to the office. She decided to cut her own hair."

"Oh I see." Strauss said.

"I want to go the principal's office too!" Hotch whined.

"No Aaron, only children who do bad things get to go the office." Strauss explained.

Aaron turned towards Kevin and pretended to punch him. Kevin just sat there.

"I think you missed, Aaron." Kevin said.

"I know. Just pretend that I hit you." Hotch explained.

Kevin pretended to be crying.

"Mrs. Strauss, I punched Kevin. See he's crying." Hotch said.

"No you didn't. I saw you. You missed him." Strauss said.

"Darn. I have to think of some way to get into that office. I know what I'll do." Aaron said to himself as he walked up to Strauss' desk, carrying a small cup of paint.

"Mrs. Strauss, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it's my only choice." Hotch said as he threw the paint on Strauss' white blouse.

"Aaron Hotchner, why did you do that for!" Strauss angrily asked.

"Because I wanted to go to the principal's office." Hotch explained.

"Well you have just earned yourself a trip to the principal's office." Strauss angrily said.

"Wow, she seems to be really pissed off. She seriously needs to calm down. It's only paint." Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Come on let's go to the principal's office." Hotch said as he took Emily and Elizabeth's hands and dragged them out of the room.

Five minutes later…

Elizabeth, Aaron, and Emily are in the principal's office. Elizabeth is sitting at her desk, while Emily and Aaron are sitting on the bench across from the desk.

"Do you two realize that what you did was wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes we know, mommy." Prentiss said.

"Is this going to take a while? Because I really don't want those other boys to steal my girlfriend away from me." Hotch said.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Strauss, duh. Wasn't you paying any attention yesterday?" Hotch asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention yesterday. We'll try to hurry up here." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Good, that's the answer that I wanted to hear." Hotch stated.

"Okay enough with the chit chat. What's our punishment?" Emily asked.

"Emily, this is your second trip here in two days. So I am giving you a detention. And Aaron, since this is your first time in here, I'll just give you a warning."

"Why can't I have a warning too!" Emily whined.

"Because you were here yesterday. And that was your warning." Elizabeth explained.

"Why was I in here yesterday?" Emily asked confused.

"You cut Elle's hair. Don't you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily thought for a few seconds.

"Now I remember, but wait… why am I in here right now?"

"Because you cut your own hair." Elizabeth explained.

Prentiss looked at her own hair and noticed that a lock of it was missing. She began to freak out.

"Mommy, someone cut my hair!"

"It was you, Emily. You're the one who cut your hair." Elizabeth said.

"That's right. I even saw you." Rossi called out, but no one saw him.

Elizabeth, Emily and Hotch are wondering where Rossi is. Emily and Hotch are a little freaked out because they can't see him.

"I think your office is haunted." Hotch said as he jumped on Emily's lap.

Emily pushed Hotch off her lap and onto the floor.

"Ow! That really hurt. I hope my butt's okay." Hotch painfully said.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Emily shouted as she jumped up and ran towards the door. She began to pull on the door, but it wouldn't open. "Mommy, the damn door won't open!"

"Emily, calm down. You're supposed to push on the door, not pull it. Come back here and sit down. And watch your language." Elizabeth warned. "David, where are?"

"I'm under the desk." Rossi answered as he crawled out from under the desk.

"What are you doing in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I missed you, mommy. By the way, you have nice legs. You need to shave them, though." Rossi said.

"I just shaved my legs the other night." Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Don't be accusing my mommy of having hairy legs. Have you seen Mrs. Strauss' legs? They look like a grizzly bear attacked them and stayed there." Emily said.

"Yeah, they are hairy, but I still love her. Maybe she'll make me a fur coat out of her leg hair." Hotch explained as he is now sitting on the bench again.

Elizabeth began to laugh.

"I don't think Mrs. Strauss' legs are that hairy. David, how did you get in here, without anyone seeing you?"

"While you were all in the classroom, I snuck out of there and into here. It's very easy not to be seen." Rossi explained.

"Oh I see. Well, I think you all should go back to class. Try not to get into anymore trouble."

"Mommy, can't you change my punishment? I don't want a detention." Prentiss said.

Elizabeth thought for a few seconds.

"Alright then, you can have a warning. After all, you are only five. Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Prentiss said as she hugged Elizabeth.

Rossi also hugged Elizabeth, but Emily pulled him away from her.

"You stop doing that! She's not your mommy!"

"Emily, be nice." Elizabeth warned.

"Guys, seriously tell me the truth. Do you think my butt will be fine?" Hotch asked worried as he turned his back side towards them.

"Yes." Elizabeth, Emily and Rossi all said.

"Good, wait a minute… my jeans don't have a hole in them, do they? I really don't want my Captain America underpants to be showing."

"No, your jeans are fine." Elizabeth said, reassuring Hotch.

"Okay I was just wondering." Hotch said.

"You three better get back to class now." Elizabeth said.

"Okay." The three children said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

End of chapter nineteen. Please review. Chapter twenty will be up soon.


	20. Chapter 20 Garcia's Sleepover

Description: Garcia has a sleepover and invites all the girls in her class.

Disclaimer: I only own the names of Garcia's parents. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It's 5:45 pm on Friday evening and all the girls are in Garcia's bedroom for a sleep over. They are all in their night clothes. Garcia is wearing a very colorful night gown and her hair is braided in pigtails. Elle is wearing a pink night gown with pink slippers. Her hair is in curls. Haley is wearing a pair of purple pajamas. Her hair is the same as it always is. JJ is in a pair of blue soccer ball pajamas. Her hair is also the same as it always is. And Prentiss is also wearing blue pajamas. Strangely, she is wearing a blue wig. The other girls are wondering why she is wearing a wig.

"Emily, why are you wearing a wig?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm a spy. I have to wear a wig when I go to bed. I don't want my enemies to catch me. I have a wig to match every pair of pajamas that I own." Prentiss explained.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering." Haley said.

"Let's play a game." JJ announced.

"What do you want to play?" Garcia asked.

JJ thought for a few seconds.

"How about hide and seek?" She suggested.

"I love that game!" Prentiss announced.

"Okay we'll play that game then." Garcia said.

"I'll play, but I don't want to be it. I want to hide." Elle said.

"I want to be it." Prentiss said.

"Okay Emily you can be it. Count to one hundred and we'll all go hide." Garcia said.

While the others ran to hide somewhere, Prentiss covered her eyes and began to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty… Hey what comes after twenty!" Prentiss shouted.

"I think eighty seven!" Garcia shouted.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's five thousand!" JJ shouted.

"It has to be ninety five!" Haley shouted.

"I thought it was fifty seven!" Elle shouted.

"Oh forget it! I'll figure it out myself!" Prentiss shouted. "Got it! One thousand and fifty, nine hundred and seventy five, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come!"

Prentiss begins to search for her friends. She looks in Garcia's closet and finds Haley.

"I found Haley!" Prentiss shouted as she grabbed Haley's hand. "You can help me find the others."

Prentiss and Haley decided to check under Garcia's bed, but found no one. Their next choice was the toy box, and they found JJ.

"It's about time you found me. Barbie kept digging her feet into my back." JJ said as she climbed out of the toy box and threw a Barbie doll on the floor. "You're lucky I didn't pull your head off, Barbie!"

"I wouldn't want to make her mad." Haley mumbled to Prentiss.

"Amen and hallelujah!" Prentiss shouted as she raised her arms toward the ceiling.

JJ and Haley both gave Prentiss strange looks.

"You okay there, Emily?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I'm just glad JJ got away from that horrible monster." Prentiss said, while pointing to the Barbie doll on the floor.

"Thanks Emily! I'm glad I got away from her too!" JJ exclaimed.

"How about we find Penelope and Elle, now?" Haley suggested.

"Oh my God Haley. How can you be so selfish? JJ almost died and all you care about is finding…what are their names again?" Prentiss asked annoyed.

"Elle and Penelope. We've known them since the first day of school." Haley explained.

Prentiss thought for a few moments.

"I don't believe I've heard of them."

"Yes you have. You see them every day at school. Penelope is the one who is always wearing colorful clothes and always happy. And Elle is the one who claims to be a princess, but you say she isn't." Haley explained.

Prentiss thought for another few moments.

"Oh yes, now I know who you're talking about. Penelope is such a nice girl, but on the other hand, Elle is a troubled girl. She really needs to get help with her problems." Prentiss said in a British accent.

"Why are talking like that?" JJ asked, confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's a habit of mine." Prentiss said in her regular voice. "Anyway as I was saying Haley, JJ almost died. So can we have at least fifteen minutes of silence?"

"Sure, I guess." Haley said.

Three seconds later…

"Okay let's find Elle and Penelope!" Prentiss announced as she ran out of the room. Haley and JJ follow behind her.

The three girls go into the kitchen and search the freezer. They don't find anyone in there, but JJ finds something she likes.

"Ooh popsicles! I love these!" JJ exclaimed as she took the entire box out of the freezer.

"Well Elle and Penelope are not in here. Where do you think they could be?" Haley asked.

"Maybe we should try that really huge bedroom that Penelope's mommy and daddy sleeps in." Prentiss suggested.

"Good idea Emily." JJ said.

The three girls run upstairs to the master bedroom. When they walk into the room, they are amazed at how large it is.

"Wow…this is a really big bedroom." Haley said, amazed.

"Yeah, does anyone know where Penelope's mommy and daddy are? I haven't seen them since I got here." JJ asked.

"They were in the room with the TV when we were in the kitchen. I think they are watching TV…or they are hiding from us." Prentiss said, suspiciously. "Anyway who wants to jump on the bed?"

"I do!" Haley and JJ happily exclaimed.

The three girls jump on the bed for a few moments, and then Haley stops.

"Wasn't we supposed to do something when we got in here?" Haley asked.

Prentiss and JJ stopped and thought for a few moments.

"No I don't think so." Prentiss said.

"I can't think of anything." JJ said.

"Okay I was just checking." Haley said.

The three girls continue to jump on the bed. Once again, Haley stops. And because of that, so do JJ and Prentiss.

"Now what?" Prentiss asked.

"I know what we came in here to do. We're supposed to find Elle and Penelope." Haley said.

"You're right Haley. We are supposed to find Elle and Penelope." JJ said.

The three girls jumped off the bed and stared at it. It was a complete mess.

"Wow, we really messed the bed up." Prentiss said.

"Yeah maybe we should fix it." Haley said.

The three girls did their best to fix the bed as best as they could. JJ then unwrapped a popsicle and laid it under the covers of one side of the bed.

"Why did you do that for?" Prentiss asked.

"Because I just thought that since we messed up Penelope's mommy and daddy's bed, I should leave them a present. So I left them a popsicle." JJ explained.

"That was nice of you, JJ." Haley said.

"Thanks, I'm known for being a nice person. Now let's go fine Elle and Penelope." JJ said.

For some odd reason, Haley checks under the bed and finds Garcia.

"Hey, I found Penelope!" Haley said as Garcia crawled out from under the bed.

"It's about time you found me. I was beginning to think that I would have to sleep here all night." Garcia said.

"Come on Penelope. You can help us find Elle." Prentiss said.

The four girls rush out of the bedroom to find Elle. They search everywhere in the house, but cannot find her. So after twenty minutes of searching, they go back to Garcia's room.

"Where could she be?" Garcia asked about Elle.

"I don't know, but she's a really good hider." JJ said.

"Maybe Elle saw the monster under Penelope's bed and got scared and ran home." Prentiss said.

"There's a monster under my bed?" A scared Garcia asked as she looked under her bed. "I don't see any monster."

"That's because the monster only stays under the bed when he's hungry. So he ate Elle and he left for the next house." Prentiss said.

Garcia, Haley and JJ are now terrified.

"What does the monster look like?" JJ asked, scared.

"Well, he's about a hundred feet tall. He weighs about twenty thousand pounds. He has thirty eyes. His teeth are really long and sharp. And he has pink fur all over his body."

"I'm scared." Garcia said.

"Don't be afraid. He's harmless." Prentiss said.

"Yeah right, he ate Elle. How is that harmless?" Haley asked.

"Elle called him fat. So she deserved to be eaten by him. He's been trying to lose weight, but Elle keeps picking on him. She's not a very nice girl, you know." Prentiss explained.

"There is no monster! I'm in Penelope's bathroom!" Elle shouted.

Prentiss ran into Garcia's bathroom and the first place she checked was the toilet.

"Oh my God! Elle's trapped inside the toilet! Quick somebody get the plunger!" Prentiss shouted.

"I'm in the bath tub, Emily." Elle said annoyed.

Prentiss covered her eyes and turned towards the bath tub.

"Are you dressed?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes I'm dressed. Why would I be naked while playing hide and seek?" Elle asked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's because I thought you were taking a bath." Prentiss said, sarcastically.

Five hours later…

All five of the girls are in their sleeping bags, but they haven't gone asleep yet. They are all talking.

"I miss my Baby Whiskers Bonbon." JJ sadly said.

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Elle asked.

"Because she wanted to spend time with Will at Kevin's sleepover. So I put her in Will's backpack." JJ explained.

"Oh." Elle said.

"Hey Penelope, why do you have to sleep on the floor too? You could just sleep in your bed." Haley said.

"Because mommy and daddy said that it wouldn't be very nice if I slept in the bed, while the rest of you had to sleep on the floor." Garcia explained.

All of a sudden, Prentiss takes out a black marker and draws a pair of glasses on Elle's face.

"Why did you do that for!" Elle whined.

"Because that's what they always do at sleepovers. They play a prank on one person." Prentiss said.

"I think you're supposed to wait until the person is asleep." Haley explained to Prentiss.

"Really? Oh well, the prank is done and over with. I don't have to worry about it now." Prentiss said.

Meanwhile with Garcia's parents…

Harvey and Trinity Garcia are in their room getting ready to go to bed.

"Penelope's friends seem very nice." Trinity said.

"Yeah they do, but that one little girl with the wig seems a bit odd." Harvey said.

"You mean Emily. Yeah she is strange." Trinity said.

"Yep that's the one. Why is she like that?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she has some medical condition." Trinity guessed.

"That could be possible. Well we better get some sleep." Harvey said as he laid down on his side of the bed, but quickly stood up. "What the hell?" He said.

"What's wrong, dear?" Trinity asked.

"Look right there." Harvey said while pointing at a wet spot on his side of the bed.

Trinity looked at his side of the bed and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh my God Harvey. That is just disgusting. You know I always tell you to use the bathroom before you go to bed. I swear you are getting very lazy."

"But it wasn't me." Harvey said offensively.

"Well it certainly wasn't me or any of the children. Until you can learn how to control yourself, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Trinity said as she rushed out of the room with a pillow and a blanket.

"I promise it wasn't me!" Harvey shouted after Trinity.

"Will you two please shut the hell up! Haley, JJ and I were in your room jumping on the bed! We messed it up and we tried to fix it! After we fixed it, JJ placed a popsicle on your side of the bed as a present! So just shut the hell up and go to sleep!" Prentiss shouted.

A shocked and speechless Harvey and Trinity quickly got into bed.

* * *

End of chapter twenty. Sorry for the long wait. Chapter twenty one will be up soon and it will be about Kevin's sleepover. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21 Kevin's sleepover

Description: Kevin has a sleepover and invites all the boys in his class.

Disclaimer: I only own the names of Kevin's parents in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It's 5:45 pm on Friday evening and all the boys are in Kevin's bedroom for a sleepover. They are all dressed in their night clothes. Kevin is wearing green footie pajamas. Gideon is wearing a pair of blue pajamas with imprints of birds on them. Will is wearing a pair of blue and red checkered pajamas. Rossi is wearing a pair of un matching pajamas. His pajama bottoms are green with imprints of Robin Hood, and his pajama top is white with imprints of Bugs Bunny. Reid is wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajamas. Hotch's sleepwear looks exactly like a suit. And Morgan is wearing a pair of black and red checkered pajama bottoms. He seems to be missing his pajama top.

"Hey Derek, why don't you have a shirt on?" Reid asked.

"Because my awesome six pack abs needs to breathe. And plus I like to show off for the ladies." Morgan simply replied.

"There are no ladies here." Will stated.

"What do you mean there are no ladies here? I thought they were supposed to be here." A shocked Morgan said.

"No, they're at Penelope's house." Will explained.

"I better go over to Penelope's house. Those girls could be terrified. Quick, someone tell me the way to Penelope's house." Morgan said.

"Why would they be terrified?" Gideon asked.

"Because I'm not there, duh. And when I'm not around, girls are usually afraid. I'm like their superhero." Morgan said as he began flexing his muscles. "Ow, not again. I pulled a muscle. I hate it when that happens. Now can someone please tell me how to get to Penelope's house?"

"She lives on Vanderhill Street. I go to her house for play dates sometimes. My mommy and daddy let's me walk there by myself because it only takes about five minutes to get there." Kevin explained.

"Okay Kevin, I'm going to need a lighter and a wire clothes hanger." Morgan said.

"What do you need those for?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Because I'm going to hotwire your mommy's car. You have to use a lighter and wire clothes hanger to hotwire it. That's why they call it hotwire. You burn the clothes hanger." Morgan explained.

"Can't you just walk?" Will asked.

"No I might step on a twig and shatter both my legs. I can't take that risk. If that happens, then my career as a superhero slash model will be over. Why would you ask a question like that?" A shocked Morgan asked.

"I'm sorry Derek. I guess I wasn't thinking." Will said, apologizing.

"It's alright. All is forgiven." Morgan said as he patted the top of Will's head, but stopped when he noticed Hotch's pajamas. "Hey Aaron, why are you wearing your suit to bed?"

"It's not a suit. It's my pajamas that I had custom made. I wanted pajamas that looked like a suit." Hotch explain.

"Oh okay. Hey David, did you know that your pajamas don't match?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I know. I was going to wear my Robin Hood night shirt, but my cat wouldn't let me have it. Each time I would try to take the shirt, he would try to claw me." Rossi explained.

"Why didn't you just wear your Bugs Bunny bottoms, so it would match your shirt?" Reid asked.

"My cat has those too. He's like a collector. He collects anything he sees. One time my mommy gave me ten dollars for cleaning my own room, but I lost it. I think my cat actually took the money because that same night, he came back to the house with a ten dollar cat toy." Rossi said.

"Your cat must be a thief." Kevin said.

"He is. I tried sending him to Kitty Cat Rehab for his problems, but that didn't work out. Because he kept going back to his old ways and stealing." Rossi said.

"What's Kitty Cat Rehab?" Gideon asked.

"It's just a laundry basket that I place over my cat to make it look like he's in jail." Rossi explained.

"It's natural for your cat to be collecting things. A lot of cats collect things. Your cat is like a kleptomaniac." Reid explained.

"Did you just call my cat a very bad name in another language?" Rossi asked.

"No, I called your cat a kleptomaniac. It just means that he likes to collect things." Reid explained.

"That's what I thought you said." Rossi said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Will shouted while looking inside his backpack.

"For your information, Kevin invited me!" Hotch shouted to Will, thinking that Will was talking to him.

Will looks up from his backpack.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Aaron. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this." Will said as he revealed Baby Whiskers Bonbon.

Everyone begins to scream.

"Are you insane? Why would you bring that here?" A terrified Morgan asked.

"Hey don't blame me! I hate this doll! JJ's the one who snuck her in my backpack!" Will shouted, defending himself.

"He's right Derek. Will would never bring that doll here." Reid said.

"I'm sorry Will." Morgan said, apologizing to Will.

"It's okay." Will said. "I need to get rid of this doll."

"You can throw her out the window." Gideon suggested.

"That's a great idea Jason." Will said as he walked over to the window, and then stopped. "On second thought, JJ might get mad at me if I don't give this doll back to her. And I would hate to see JJ get mad. So I'll just put Baby Whiskers Bonbon back in my backpack."

The rest of the boys agree.

"I'm bored. Hey lets play I Dare You." Rossi said.

"I love that game!" Hotch exclaimed.

"What's that?" Kevin asked, confused.

"It's a game where each person dares another person to do something. I'll start first. Okay Aaron, I choose you. I dare you to jump off Kevin's bed while shouting "I'm superHotch!" Rossi said.

"Alright I can do that. I'm superhot!" Hotch said as he jumped off Kevin's bed, but said the wrong thing.

"I said "superHotch" not "superhot." Rossi said.

"Oh sorry, should I do that again?" Hotch asked.

"No it was close enough. It's your turn now Aaron." Rossi said.

"I choose Kevin. I dare you to open your window and shout, "Aaron Hotchner loves Mrs. Strauss!" Hotch said.

"Are you sure you want me to say that?" Kevin asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to say."

"Okay." Kevin said as he opened the window and shouted, "Aaron Hotchner loves Mrs. Strauss!"

"Your turn now Kevin." Hotch said.

"I choose Jason. I dare you to slide down the stairs on your belly." Kevin said.

"Can I at least wear a helmet?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah you can wear my Smurfs bicycle helmet. It's in my closet." Kevin said to Gideon.

"Thanks." Gideon said as he retrieved the helmet from Kevin's closet. He put on the helmet, walked to the top of the staircase and slid down it on his belly. "Hey that was pretty fun!" Gideon happily shouted as he stood up.

"Yeah I know. I always scare my mommy and daddy every time I do that. Now you get to choose someone." Kevin said to Gideon.

"Okay I pick Derek. I dare you to kiss Baby Whiskers Bonbon. Gideon said.

"I think I'd rather kiss Mrs. Strauss." Morgan said.

"Oh no you won't. I saw Mrs. Strauss first. You're just going to have to find yourself another woman. I am not sharing Mrs. Strauss with you or anyone." Hotch said.

"On second thought, Jason, give me the doll." Morgan said.

Gideon retrieves the doll from Will and hands it to Morgan.

"I wouldn't kiss that ugly doll for one dollar." Will said.

"I wouldn't kiss it for any amount of money, but since I was dared to, I guess I have to." Morgan said as he kissed the doll.

"I can't believe you just did that." Reid said.

"Yeah me neither. Well it's your turn now Derek." Gideon said.

"I think I'll choose Will. I dare you to draw a mustache on that giant picture of Kevin's mommy that's hanging on the wall in the living room." Morgan said.

"I don't have a marker." Will said.

"Here you can use mine." Kevin said as he handed Will a black marker.

"See Will, Kevin came prepared. Good for you Kevin." Morgan said as he patted Kevin on the back.

"I live here. That's why I have a black marker." Kevin explained.

Will takes the marker from Kevin and leaves the room. The others follow him. Will finds the picture of Kevin's mom in the living room and draws a large mustache on her.

"Whoa… she looks exactly like my fifth great grandfather, Hansel Hotchner!" Hotch said in amazement.

"You're grandpa's name was Hansel?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah and his wife's name was Gretel. Grandpa Hansel loved to wear dresses. I've seen pictures of him and he looks just like Kevin's mommy. They can almost pass as twins. Before Grandma Gretel married Grandpa Hansel, she had a really long last name." Hotch explained.

"What was her last name?" Reid asked.

"Before she married Grandpa, her birth name was Gretel Hey the Tornado Dropped a House on My Sister!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Wow that is a very long last name." Reid said.

"Yeah I know and they even lived in a giant shoe made out of candy." Hotch said.

"Are you making this all up?" Gideon asked.

No I'm not. Grandma and Grandpa really… Okay I'm making it all up, but Grandpa really did love wearing dresses. That part was true." Hotch said.

"Okay Will, it's your turn to choose someone." Morgan said.

"I choose Spencer. I dare you to hula dance." Will said.

Reid does a hula dance and everyone laughs.

"That was funny Spencer." A laughing Will said. "Now you get to pick someone."

"Alright I pick David. I dare you to eat a sandwich with potato chips, marshmallows, chocolate sauce, peanut butter, and cheese." Reid said.

"Ew, that sounds disgusting, but I'm not backing down from a dare." Rossi said as he walked out of the room. The others followed behind him.

A few moments later…

The boys are downstairs in the kitchen. Rossi is making the sandwich that Reid dared him to eat. After he makes it, he takes a bite. The other boys wait for his reaction.

"So how does it taste?" A curious Kevin asked.

"I bet it's nasty."Morgan said.

"Actually, it's pretty good." Rossi said.

"Really?" 'The other boys asked in amazement.

"Yeah, do you want a bite?" Rossi asked the others.

"No thanks." The others said.

"Fine, more for me then." Rossi said as he continued to eat the sandwich.

Later that night…

The boys are in their sleeping bags in Kevin's room. Everyone except for Reid is awake. They are all talking.

"I hope I don't have nightmares while I'm sleeping." Will said.

"Why, did you eat some bad food? I know when I eat bad food, I always have nightmares and really bad gas." Rossi said.

When Rossi said that, all the other boys quickly moved away from him.

"Oh come on! I didn't eat any bad food tonight." Rossi said.

The other boys return.

"No I didn't eat any bad food. I hope I don't have nightmares because of Baby Whiskers Bonbon. I feel like she's staring at me, even though she's zipped up in my backpack." Will explained.

"What if she's a zombie?" A frightened Kevin asked.

"Well if she is, then she better not go after me." Hotch said.

"Why?" Morgan asked confused.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not heard that Mrs. Strauss and I are the most talked about couple on the planet? If Baby Whiskers Bonbon turns me into a zombie, then Mrs. Strauss' heart would be broken. She loves me." Hotch said, shocked.

"Actually Aaron, only you have been talking about you and Mrs. Strauss." Will said.

"Really? Hmmm… I thought the whole world knew about my love for Mrs. Strauss."

"The whole neighborhood knows." Kevin said.

"Can we please get that creepy doll out of this room?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Will said as he walked over to the door and tossed his entire backpack out into the hallway. He then returns to his sleeping bag.

"Thank you." The other boys said.

"You're welcome." Will said.

"The polar bear ate the peanut butter salad." Reid mumbled in his sleep.

The other boys had strange looks on their faces when Reid said that.

"I thought he was asleep." Gideon said, confused.

"So did I." The others said at the same time.

"Hey Spencer, are you awake?" Rossi asked, while tapping on Reid's forehead.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with a side order of fries and a coke." Reid mumbled again, ignoring Rossi.

"I think he's talking in his sleep." Will said.

"Step away from the candy and no one will get hurt!" Reid shouted in his sleep, causing the other boys to jump.

"Yep he's definitely talking in his sleep." Hotch said.

Meanwhile with Kevin's parents…

Aiden and Patricia Lynch are in the living room. Aiden is sitting in a recliner watching television, and Patricia is sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Something catches the corner of her eye.

"Aiden, look at my picture!" A shocked Patricia said.

Aiden looks at the large portrait of Patricia on the wall and begins to laugh.

"I wonder who did that." Aiden said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny Aiden. I paid fifteen hundred dollars for that picture. Kevin knows that he isn't supposed to be messing with that picture. And he knows that I don't want anyone else messing with it either." An angry Patricia said.

"Calm down Patricia. It was just a harmless prank. I'm sure Kevin and his friends didn't mean to ruin your picture." Aiden said.

Hotch walks past them with a large bag of potato chips, a package of cookies, a bag of M&M's, and a box of Capri sun drinks.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going with all that junk food?" Patricia asked Hotch.

"I could be wrong, but I think I'm going to Kevin's room with all this junk food." Hotch sarcastically said.

"I don't think you boys need any more junk food tonight." Patricia said as she took the food away from Hotch.

"Oh come on Patricia, let the boys have junk food. It's a sleepover, rules are meant to be broken during sleepovers." Aiden said.

"Aiden, it's already 11:00. If we let the boys have too much junk food, then they are all going to be hyper and stay up all night."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Aiden said.

Patricia thought for a few moments.

"Oh alright then, I guess it'll be alright to let the kids have junk food just this once." Patricia said.

Aiden gave the food back to Hotch.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

"You're welcome Aaron." Aiden said.

Hotch was about to leave the living room when Patricia stopped him.

"Aaron, do you know who drew the mustache on my picture?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you. I can't tell on my friend." Hotch said.

"Why can't you tell?" Patricia asked.

"Because it's not nice to tell on someone." Hotch explained.

"He's right Patricia. It's isn't very nice to tell on someone." Aiden said with a smile.

"Don't encourage him, Aiden." Patricia warned. "Now Aaron, I want you to tell me who ruined my picture."

Hotch was quiet for a few moments.

"No, I'm not telling on my friend." Hotch simply said.

"Leave him alone Patricia. I'll pay to have your picture fixed just the way it was." Aiden said.

"Well goodnight Mr. Lynch. Goodnight Grandpa Hansel." Hotch said as he walked out of the room with the junk food.

"Good night Aaron." Aiden called out to Hotch.

"Did he just call me Grandpa Hansel?" A shocked Patricia asked.

"Maybe you remind him of his Grandpa." Aiden suggested.

* * *

End of chapter twenty one. Sorry for the long wait. Please review. Chapter twenty two will be up soon.


	22. Chapter 22 Romantic Dinner

Description: Rossi pretends to make dinner for Hotch and Strauss.

Disclaimer: I only own the story that Reid is telling Garcia, Kevin and Morgan. Nothing else in the chapter is mine.

* * *

It's the middle of the day and the children are enjoying some free time that Strauss allowed them because they all did very well on a recent test. Gideon and Haley are at the paint center. Garcia, Kevin Morgan and Reid are sitting next to the book shelf. Prentiss, Elle, Will and JJ are in the time out center. Rossi is in the pretend kitchen. And Hotch is with Strauss.

Meanwhile with Gideon and Haley…

Gideon and Haley are each painting. Gideon is painting a bird, while Haley is painting a flower.

"Hey that's a pretty good painting of a bird." Haley said.

"Thanks, I like birds. You're really good at painting flowers." Gideon said.

"You're welcome, and thank you. Flowers are my favorite thing to paint." Haley said.

"Do you have a favorite kind of flower?" Gideon asked.

Haley thought for a few moments.

"No not really. I love them all. What's your favorite kind of bird?" Haley asked.

"I love them all. I can't just pick one." Gideon said.

Meanwhile with Garcia, Kevin, Morgan and Reid…

Reid is reading a story to Kevin, Garcia and Morgan, but they keep interrupting him.

"What story are you going to read to us? I choose The Jungle Book." Kevin said.

"No way, I choose The Little Mermaid. That is one fine lady in that story." Morgan said.

"I don't want to hear any of those stories. Can you please read Beauty and the Beast? It's my favorite." Garcia said.

"Actually I'm not reading any of those stories to you three." Reid said.

"You're not?" The three asked, shocked.

"Nope, I'm reading you a story that I made up. Okay this story is called, Escape from the Zoo." Reid said.

"What is this story about?" Kevin asked.

"This story is about a monkey, panda bear and elephant that ran away from the zoo." Reid explained. "Are you three ready to hear it?"

"Yeah!" The three eagerly said.

"Alright, Once upon a time…"

"Ooh this is going to be good. I can tell." Morgan said as he interrupted Reid.

"Thanks Derek. Now as I was saying. Once upon a time, there was this little monkey named Mozart. Mozart was a very mischievous monkey who lived in a cage at the zoo. He was always getting into some kind of trouble. His two friends were an elephant named Elsie and a panda bear named Paisley. Well one day as Mozart was sitting in his cage, watching all the people stop to look at him, he got bored. So he waited for the zookeeper to bring him his food. When the zookeeper arrived at the cage, he gave Mozart his food. Mozart was a very tricky monkey because when the zookeeper stepped outside the cage and locked it, Mozart was able to take the keys from…."

"Wait a minute… is Elsie the elephant any relation to that elephant that Mrs. Strauss was telling us about a few months ago? You know the one with the giant floppy ears. He can fly. I think his name was Mr. Floppy Pants." Garcia said.

"I thought his name was Laffy." Kevin said.

"You both are wrong. That elephant's name was Snowflake." Morgan said.

"All three of you are wrong. The elephant's name was Dumbo and if you want, Elsie the elephant is Dumbo's cousin. Now as I was saying, Mozart was able to take the keys from the zookeeper's keychain belt. He waited for the zookeeper to leave, and when the zookeeper was out of sight; Mozart unlocked his cage and escaped. He then snuck over to Paisley's cage and unlocked it. "You're going to get into trouble." Paisley said to Mozart. "No I won't because they'll never catch me." Mozart said. Mozart then snuck over to Elsie's cage and…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why does Paisley get freed before Elsie?" Kevin asked.

"Because Paisley's cage was the closes to Mozart's cage." Reid explained. "Now as I was saying, Mozart then snuck over to Elsie's cage and unlocked it. "Mozart, what are you up to this time?" Elsie asked. "I'm sick of being locked in that cage all the time. We need to explore the city more." Mozart said. The three animals then escaped from the zoo. The first place they went was…"

"Are there any good looking women in this story?" Morgan asked.

"No Derek, there isn't any." Reid said, annoyed.

"Oh okay. I was hoping there would be. You may continue." Morgan said.

"Thank you Derek. Anyway as I was saying, the first place they went was the local park. No one else was at the park. So the three animals got the park all to themselves. Mozart, Elsie and Paisley really loved the merry go round because…"

"Are there any monsters in this story?" A frighten Garcia asked.

"There are no monsters in this story." Reid said, annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, maybe a monster is hiding in the park." Morgan chimed in.

"Okay you know what? I'm going to make this story shorter." Reid said annoyed. "The three animals played at the park. They ate lots of ice cream and had lots of fun that day. Until they were finally captured and taken back to the zoo, but they wasn't sad because it was one of the greatest days of their lives. The end."

Garcia, Kevin and Morgan just sat there for a few seconds before clapping.

"That was a wonderful story." Kevin said.

"It was better than the Little Mermaid." Morgan said.

"That was a beautiful story, Spencer. It made me cry." Garcia said with tears in her eyes.

_"Wow, I left out most of the story and they loved it."_ Reid thought to himself.

"Why are you crying Penelope?" Reid asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just love happy endings." Garcia explained.

Meanwhile with Prentiss, Elle, JJ and Will…

The four children are playing with Elle's Barbie dolls.

"Okay this one is Malibu Barbie. Who wants to play with her?" Elle asked as she held up a Barbie doll.

"I'll take that one." Prentiss said as she took the doll from Elle. "Thanks Elle."

"You're welcome. This next one is Barbie on skates. JJ, Will, do any of you want to play with her?" Elle asked as she held up another Barbie doll.

"She seems like a fun doll. I'll play with her. Thanks Elle." JJ said as she took the doll from Elle.

"You're welcome. Okay Will, I only have two Barbie dolls left. I have Princess Barbie and I have Ballerina Barbie. Which one do you want?" Elle asked Will.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Ken doll with you, would you?" Will asked hopefully.

Elle checks her bag.

"No I'm sorry, but I must have left Ken at home."

"That's okay. I guess I'll take Ballerina Barbie. Thanks Elle." Will said as he took the doll.

"You're welcome." Elle said.

"Don't worry Will. You can just pretend that Ballerina Barbie is Ken with a makeover." JJ said.

"Or you can pretend that Ballerina Barbie is Trailer Trash Barbie." Prentiss said.

"I love Trailer Trash Barbie! I have one of those at home!" JJ gleefully exclaimed.

"So do I!" Prentiss chimed in.

"Will is not going to call Ballerina Barbie Ken with a makeover. And he certainly is not going to call her that horrible name." Elle said.

"There is nothing horrible about Trailer Trash Barbie. She is a very hard working lady. Do you know how many hours a day she sits on the couch watching television? Hmm… Do you? Well it's sixteen hours a day." Prentiss said not giving Elle the chance to answer.

"Trailer Trash Barbie is so brave." JJ said dreamingly.

"Okay… I'm just going to pretend that this never happened and play with Princess Barbie." Elle said.

A few moments later…

Elle is brushing Princess Barbie's hair while talking to her. Prentiss is coloring Malibu Barbie's hair and face. And JJ and Will are playing together.

"You're really pretty, Princess Barbie, but not as pretty as me. No one is prettier than me." Elle said.

"Hey Elle check this out. Malibu Barbie will now be known as Gothic Barbie." Prentiss said as she held up Malibu Barbie, who now has a ghost white painted face and black hair. Elle is shocked at what she sees.

"What did you do to Malibu Barbie?" Elle asked.

"Calm down Elle. She told me that she wanted a makeover. I think she looks lovely." Prentiss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, Emily ruined Malibu Barbie!" Elle whined.

Strauss looks up from her desk and sees the doll.

"Emily, it isn't very nice to ruin something that doesn't belong to you. I think you need to say sorry to Elle." Strauss said.

"Even though I think she looks pretty with her new makeover, I'm sorry Elle." Prentiss said apologizing.

"It's okay Emily. I just hope I can get her to look like Malibu Barbie again." Elle said.

"You just have to toss her in the washing machine a couple of times. She'll be back to her old self in no time, but be careful because her head could fall off while the machine is spinning." Prentiss explained.

"I don't want Malibu Barbie's head to fall off." A scared Elle said.

"Elle, you're going to have to realize that some stuff is going to happen and we're just going to have to deal with it. I wanted to sue Santa Clause for sending me a pink bike instead of a red one on Christmas last year, but mommy told me that I couldn't because Santa Clause is too busy to be sued. The only think Santa is too busy doing is eating all those cookies and making those poor little elves work every day without paying them." Prentiss explained.

"Emily, you don't make any sense at all." Elle said.

"Keep telling yourself that Elle. Hey look what JJ and Will are doing to Ballerina Barbie and Barbie on skates." Prentiss said as JJ was making the doll she was playing with, skate on Ballerina Barbie. Elle was horrified at the sight.

"Hey stop doing that!" Elle demanded as she took the dolls away from JJ and Will.

"Barbie on skates and Ballerina Barbie were just practicing their new dance routine. Thanks for ruining it for them." JJ said sarcastically.

"And what dance would that be?" Elle rudely asked.

"It's called Wheels on Ballerina Barbie." JJ stated.

"Sorry Elle." Will said apologizing.

"At least one of you can say you're sorry. I'd like to hear it from you too." Elle said while looking at JJ.

"I'm sorry Elle, but I don't know how to say I'm sorry. I never learned how." JJ explained.

"That makes no sense at all. How can you not know how to say it, when you just said it?" Elle asked with a confused look on her face.

Prentiss puts her arm around Elle and begins to talk.

"Elle, somewhere out there is a butterfly the size of a school bus and a polar bear the size of a shoe. And do you know what they are doing? Well they are eating ice cream and laughing at a poor tree trying to jump rope. It isn't very nice to eat ice cream in front of a tree because it hurts their feelings." Prentiss explained.

Elle, JJ and Will are now confused.

"Emily… I really don't know what you are talking about." Elle said.

"Yeah me neither." JJ and Will chimed in.

"You three just don't get it because none of you have a heart like mine." Prentiss said as she patted the top of her head.

"Emily that's not… oh never mind." JJ said because she knew that Prentiss would say something else that didn't make sense.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Strauss…

Strauss is sitting at her desk, trying to read a book, but Hotch keeps bothering her.

"Mrs. Strauss, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hotch asked.

"No I don't mind. What do you want to ask me?" Strauss said, looking up from her book.

"If there was a fire or tornado, who would you save first? Kevin, Jason, Derek, David, Spencer, William, Jennifer, Emily, Penelope, Elle, Haley, or the one you truly love, me?" Hotch asked.

"Well I would try to save all of you." Strauss simply answered.

"Not really the answer I was looking for, but I'll let it pass." Hotch said.

Rossi walks up and grabs Hotch's hand.

"Sorry Mrs. Strauss but I really need to talk to Aaron. It's important." Rossi said as he dragged Hotch away.

"I have to stay with my true love. She might miss me." Hotch said.

"I'll be fine Aaron. Go with David." Strauss quickly said.

Hotch agrees to go with Rossi and leaves.

"_I thought I would never get rid of him." _Strauss thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Rossi…

The two boys are in the pretend kitchen.

"David, why are we in the pretend kitchen?" Hotch asked.

"Because I'm making a romantic dinner for you and Mrs. Strauss now keep your mouth shut and don't tell her." Rossi stated.

"What are you making for us?" Hotch asked.

"I'm making sushi for you." Rossi stated.

"Well as long as it isn't fish because that is one food that I hate." Hotch said.

_"I wonder if I should tell him that sushi is fish." _Rossi thought to himself.

"Okay Aaron, the food is done. Go bring Mrs. Strauss over here." Rossi said.

Hotch rushes away and a few seconds later, he brings Strauss back with him.

"David, Aaron told me that you made dinner for me and him. Is that true?" Strauss asked.

"Yes it is. Now please sit down and I'll bring your food to you." Rossi said.

"That was very nice of you." Strauss said as she and Hotch sat down on the floor. A few seconds later, Rossi sets two toy plates with raw fish on them in front of Hotch and Strauss. Without looking at his food, Hotch takes a small bite.

"It's kind of chewy, a bit undercooked. It's delicious! I wonder if my mommy can make this for me." Hotch said.

"It's fish, Aaron." Rossi said.

Hotch spits his food out onto his plate and says, "Ewe! That was nasty."

"David, where did you get these fish?" Strauss asked, concerned.

"I got them from the fish tank over by the bookshelf. The one on your plate is Bubbles and the one on Aaron's plate is Aqua." Rossi explained.

"Why did you take Bubbles and Aqua out of their fish tank?" Strauss asked.

"They were dead and I thought it would be a waste if we just flushed them down the toilet. So I made sushi for you and Aaron."

"Dear please don't be angry at David. He was only practicing his cooking skills." Hotch said as he patted Strauss' hand.

"It's very nice of you to defend him Aaron. And I'm not mad at him. Thank you for making this for us, David. But next time our class fish dies, please tell me okay?" Strauss asked Rossi.

"Okay Mrs. Strauss. I'm sorry." Rossi said.

"It's okay. Class let's get back to our seats now. Free time is over." Strauss said to the class. Everyone returns to their desks. Before Hotch returns to his seat, he takes Strauss' hand and says, "Why don't you and I go to a fancy restaurant tonight? I'm thinking McDonald's. I'll buy your dinner."

Strauss takes her hand from Hotch and says, "Thank you for the offer Aaron, but I think I'll pass."

"Alright then, but you get a free toy with your meal." Hotch said as he returned to his seat.

"_That is a very strange little boy. I hope he will get over this crush soon because I'm getting tired of it."_ Strauss thought to herself.

* * *

End of chapter twenty two. Please review. Chapter twenty three will be up soon.


	23. Chapter 23 Happy Easter!

Description: The class celebrates Easter.

Disclaimer: I only own the giant Easter bunny in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It is three days before Easter, and today the class is having their Easter party. They are all sitting at their desks while Strauss is talking to them.

"Alright class in a few moments, we're going to go outside and look for Easter eggs. Now there are about a hundred and eighty eggs outside. So each of you should get fifteen eggs." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, I have a question." Morgan said.

"And what is the question?" Strauss asked.

"Do the Easter eggs have prizes in them?" Morgan asked.

"Yes all the Easter eggs have prizes in them." Strauss said.

"David, I told you she wasn't a cheap skate. You owe me a chocolate marshmallow bunny." Morgan said to Rossi.

"Fine, here." Rossi said he handed Morgan a chocolate marshmallow bunny.

"Thanks David." Morgan said as he took the candy.

"_I have the strangest students. I can't believe they were taking bets on me. Well actually I can believe it." _Strauss thought to herself.

"Are you kids ready to go outside and look for Easter eggs?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah!" The whole class said, excited.

A few moments later…

The children are outside on the playground looking for Easter eggs. Elle, Prentiss and Reid are looking around the swing set. JJ, Will, Rossi, and Morgan are looking near the slide. And Gideon, Hotch, Haley, Garcia, and Kevin are looking around the jungle gym. Strauss is close by, watching them.

Meanwhile with Elle, Prentiss and Reid…

Elle and Prentiss are searching for their Easter eggs, while Reid is sitting down with a basketful of Easter eggs. He is eating the candy found in each egg. Elle and Prentiss are wondering how he was able to find his Easter eggs so quickly.

"Hey Spencer, how did you find all your Easter eggs so fast?" Elle asked.

"Well when Mrs. Strauss was reading that story book about the Easter Bunny, I managed to sneak over to the window and I saw a man hiding the Easter eggs. If you want, I can tell you where you can find the rest of the eggs here." Reid offered.

"No that's okay Spencer. I'll just take Elle's Easter eggs." Prentiss said as she took the five eggs out of Elle's Easter basket. "There, now I have ten Easter eggs. I just need to find five more. Thanks Elle."

"Mrs. Strauss, Emily took my Easter eggs!" Elle whined.

"Emily please give Elle back her Easter eggs. It isn't nice to take something that isn't yours." Strauss said.

Emily does as she is told and gives the five eggs back to Elle.

"Don't have a cow, Elle. I was just keeping them safe for you. Apparently, you haven't been watching the news lately."

"What's happening with the news?" Elle asked.

"Big Bird has been terrorizing the city and taking all the Easter eggs. It just so happens that the eggs on this playground are the last group of Easter eggs and I really don't want that huge fluffy bird to take them away from us." Prentiss explained.

"I think you're lying because Big Bird is nice when I see him on Sesame Street." Elle said.

"Well I really don't think your dress is pink." Prentiss said as she pointed at Elle's pink dress.

"Yes it is." Elle said.

"How do you know? Maybe it's actually black. Have you ever thought about that?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily, I know the difference between colors and my dress is definitely pink."

"I'm going to ask Spencer because he knows everything. Hey Spencer, what color is Elle's dress?" Prentiss asked Reid.

"Her dress is pink." Reid answered.

"I told you so." Elle said.

Meanwhile with JJ, Will, Rossi, and Morgan…

The four children are searching for Easter eggs, when JJ finds an egg. The egg that she finds is one that you would buy in the freezer section at the grocery store. JJ quickly covers her nose because the egg smells.

"Yuck, this egg stinks." JJ said.

Rossi, Morgan and Will walk over to JJ. Once they get close to her, they quickly back away from her.

"Ew that is a terrible smell." Rossi said.

"Yeah that egg smells so bad, I can't breathe very well. I wonder how it got outside." Morgan said.

"It was probably an old egg, and whoever bought it, probably threw it out. That's what my mommy does whenever a carton of eggs get's too old." Will explained.

"What do you think we should do with the egg? I mean it would be a waste just to leave it out here by itself." JJ said.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and then Rossi finally spoke.

"I know what we can do with the egg. We can give it to Mrs. Strauss as a present."

"That's a great idea Dave!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah Mrs. Strauss has been so nice to us. So we need to start being nice to her." JJ said.

"I think instead of giving her the egg, maybe we should hide the egg from her. So she will be surprised when she finds it." Will said.

"Where could we hide it? We need someone who is an expert in hiding and I think I know the right person for the job." JJ said.

"Emily Prentiss." The three boys said together.

"Exactly, I'll be right back." JJ said as she left the three boys. A couple of seconds later, she returns with Prentiss.

"This better be important because I just left fifteen candy filled eggs with Spencer and Elle. If I'm not back in time, then Spencer is going to eat all the candy. You all know how he love's candy." Prentiss said.

"Trust us Emily, this is very important. We found a very smelly egg and we want to give it to Mrs. Strauss because she's been so nice to us. We need help finding a hiding place for it because we want her to be surprised when she finds it." Rossi explained.

"I know the perfect place to hide it." Prentiss said.

"Where?" JJ asked.

"In Mrs. Strauss' car." Prentiss said with a grin.

"That is the perfect hiding place, but we don't know which car is Mrs. Strauss'." Morgan said.

"I know which one is Mrs. Strauss' car." Prentiss said.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Because last Friday, my mommy had a meeting with some kid's parents and she really didn't want me to stay after school so late. So Mrs. Strauss offered to babysit me for a few hours at her house until mommy was done with her meeting. That was the scariest day of my life." Prentiss explained.

"Why was it the scariest day of your life? Did Mrs. Strauss make you eat all your vegetables?" JJ asked.

"No, she drives too slow. I thought we would never make it to her house. A snail even passed us and laughed at us." Prentiss said. "Well anyway, can I please have the egg so I can hide it in Mrs. Strauss' car?"

"Sure, here." JJ said as she handed Prentiss the egg.

"Okay you guys distract Mrs. Strauss, while I go hide this egg in her car." Prentiss said as she dashed away from the group while humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song.

JJ, Rossi, Will and Morgan all ran up to Strauss. She was surprised to see them.

"Did you all find your Easter eggs?" Strauss asked.

"Yes we found them. Do you believe that someday the world will be taken over by a giant marshmallow with spaghetti hair?" Rossi asked.

"Oh I don't think that's possible." Strauss said with a laugh.

"How many people live on the planet?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. There's too many to count." Strauss said.

"You should start counting." JJ said.

"I'll take that into consideration." Strauss said with a smile.

"Do you know who Bigfoot's mommy and daddy are?" Will asked.

"No I'm sorry William, but I really don't know." Strauss said.

"How many pairs of pants did George Washington have?" Morgan asked.

"I don't believe I know the answer to that one." Strauss said.

Meanwhile with Prentiss…

Without being seen or heard, Prentiss darts over to Strauss' black four door car. The windows are up, but luckily for Prentiss, the doors are unlocked. Prentiss opens the back door and gets in the car. The inside of the car is fairly clean.

"Mrs. Strauss should really think about putting an alarm on this car. You never know what kind of crazy person will break into it and still it. At least she took the keys out, but isn't there another way to drive a car? I better hide the egg before someone see's me." Prentiss said to herself as she placed the Easter egg under the back of the driver seat. She then got out of the car. After she got out of the car, she looked up at the clear blue sky and said, "It's a good thing Mrs. Strauss has the windows up because it might rain."

Meanwhile with Strauss, JJ, Will, Morgan and Rossi…

The four children are still distracting Strauss with unusual questions.

"What was Thomas Jefferson's great, great, great, great, great, great Grandmother's cat's name?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but I don't think I can tell you the answer to that question." Strauss said.

"Why can't you tell her? Will you be arrested and sent to jail for a very long time?" Morgan asked.

"Oh no, I won't be sent to jail. I just don't know the answer to the question." Strauss said with a laugh.

Prentiss walks up to the group and Rossi see's her.

"Emily's here!" Rossi shouted.

"Well Mrs. Strauss, it was nice doing business with you. No offense, but I don't know how you got a teaching job because you couldn't answer any of our questions. See you later." JJ said as she and the rest of the group ran from Strauss.

_"If there was a contest for which teacher has the strangest children, I bet I would win it." _Strauss thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Gideon, Hotch, Haley, Garcia, and Kevin…

Gideon, Haley, Kevin and Garcia are all hunting for Easter eggs, when they notice Hotch sitting in the center of the jungle gym with a basket full of eggs. He is looking inside the eggs and tossing them behind him.

"Hey Aaron, why are you throwing your eggs out of your basket?" A curious Haley asked.

"Yeah, they have candy in them." Gideon stated.

"This is ridiculous! I picked up fifteen eggs and not a single one of them has Mrs. Strauss' phone number in it! I have wasted my time today!" Hotch angrily shouted as he tossed his last Easter egg behind him.

"Maybe her phone number is inside one of the packages of candy." Kevin suggested.

"Yeah maybe it is." Garcia said.

"You guys could be right. I better find my Easter eggs again." Hotch said as he quickly picked up his eggs.

"Children, if you have already found all your Easter eggs, please line up over here!" Strauss called out.

All the children run over to Strauss. Hotch grabs Strauss' hand.

"It's a nice day to hold hands, don't you think?" Hotch asked.

"It sure is." An uncomfortable Strauss said with a smile. "Alright children, let's go back to the classroom.

A few moments later…

Strauss and the children walked into the classroom and see Elizabeth Prentiss sitting at the back of the room.

"Mommy!" Rossi happily exclaimed as he ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Hello David. How are?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Rossi said.

"Get away from my mommy, David. She is not your mommy." A jealous Emily said as she tried to pull Rossi away from Elizabeth.

"No I was here first." Rossi said as he wrapped his arms around one of Elizabeth's legs.

"Mommy, tell David to let go of your leg." Prentiss demanded.

"David, please let go of my leg." Elizabeth said.

David releases Elizabeth's leg.

"You broke mommy's leg." Prentiss said.

"No he didn't Emily. My leg is fine, but thank you for your concern." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No need to thank me mommy. I was just looking out for you." Prentiss said.

_"I'm glad Emily is an only child because I really don't think I could handle another one."_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"David and Emily, please return to your seats." Strauss said.

"We want to sit back here." David and Emily said.

"It's alright with me." Elizabeth said.

"Alright Emily and David, you may sit with Principal Prentiss." Strauss said.

"Yay!" Prentiss and Rossi exclaimed.

JJ raises her hand.

"Yes Jennifer, can I help you with something?" Strauss asked.

"Yes you can help me by allowing me and Will sit next to my friend, Principal Prentiss." JJ said.

"Jennifer, you and William may also sit with Principal Prentiss." Strauss said.

"Yay, let's go Will!" JJ said as she dragged Will to the group in the back of the room.

"Children, I have a surprise for you." Strauss said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. You mean that Principal Prentiss is not the surprise?" A confused JJ asked.

"I was surprised to see mommy." David said.

"Me too and David please don't call her your mommy. I've already told you this once before, I am not sharing her." Prentiss said as she glared at Rossi.

"No children, Principal Prentiss is not the surprise." Strauss said with a smile.

"I know what the surprise is. The lovely Mrs. Strauss wrote a song about me and she's going to sing it for us." Hotch said.

"It's not that either. Why don't I let the surprise in?" Strauss asked with a smile as someone dressed in a rabbit costume walks in. The children begin to run and scream in terror.

"We're going to die!" Morgan shouted.

"Somebody call 911!" Reid shouted.

"I don't know the number to 911." Garcia shouted.

"Of all days, why did I pick today to leave my soccer ball at home?" JJ shouted.

"Children, calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just the Easter bunny." Strauss said as the children began to calm down.

"I knew it was the Easter bunny this whole time." Prentiss said as she crawled out of the toy box.

"Emily, you're the one who was hiding. So I think you were the one who was scared the most." Elizabeth said.

"I was looking for my shoes, mommy." Prentiss said through clenched teeth.

"They're on your feet and don't clench your teeth. It's bad for you." Elizabeth said to the child.

Prentiss looked down at her feet and said, "Well what do you know? My shoes were on me the whole time. Who would have thought that the last place I would look, I would find them?"

"Children, the Easter bunny has a special treat for each of you. Now please line up in front of the bunny." Strauss said.

The children do as they are told and are given a medium sized chocolate bunny. Reid is a little suspicious about it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Easter bunny cotton sir, but is the safe to eat? I'm not going to bite into a razor blade or some unusual substance, am I?" Reid asked.

The Easter bunny just shakes his head "no."

"You better not be lying because if I die from eating this candy, I'm going to haunt you. Then I'm going to sue you for every golden egg your worth." Reid threatened.

Forty five minutes later…

Everyone has now gone home, but Strauss has stayed late to clean the class room up a bit. After the classroom is clean, Strauss decides to leave. A couple of minutes later when she gets in her car, she is overwhelmed by a horrible smell.

"Oh my God, what is that smell?" A gagging Strauss asked as if she were talking to someone.

She quickly began to search for what was causing the smell. After about five minutes of searching, Strauss finally found the cause of the smell.

"How the hell did this get in here?" Strauss asked as she held up a rotten egg in front of her face. She then threw the egg out of the car and drove away.

* * *

End of chapter twenty three. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24 Bullies

Description: The children deal with bullies.

Disclaimer: I only own Vivian Northwell in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It is a beautiful Friday afternoon and Strauss has decided to take the children outside for the remainder of the day. At the moment, they are inside the classroom silently reading.

"Would anyone like to go outside?" Strauss asked.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"It's a beautiful day outside and I just thought that maybe you children would like to spend the last hour on the playground."Strauss explained.

"Won't that interfere with our learning abilities?" Reid asked.

"No not really. Whatever we don't learn today, we'll just learn it on Monday. So do you all want to go outside and play?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah!" The class shouted.

A few moments later…

Strauss and the children are outside on the playground. The children are scattered everywhere. Kevin, Garcia and Haley are playing jump rope. Morgan, JJ, Reid and Will are drawing on the outdoor basketball court with chalk. Hotch and Rossi are near the monkey bars, hula hooping. Gideon is sitting by a tree, playing with one of his toy birds. Prentiss is playing on the jungle gym, while Elle is sitting down on a patch of grass, playing with a doll. A third grade class is also outside too. Strauss is talking to a middle aged woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. The woman's name is Vivian Northwell. She is the third grade teacher.

Meanwhile with Kevin, Garcia and Haley…

Kevin and Garcia are each holding an end of the jump rope, singing a rhyme, while Haley is jumping through it.

Kevin and Garcia: "Haley Brooks went to the beach to find some seashells. How many seashells did she find? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

Before they could count anymore, a young boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes walks up to them and takes the jump rope from them, causing Haley to fall.  
"Hey, why did you do that for?" Haley asked as Kevin and Garcia helped her stand up.

"Because I wanted to." The boy simply replied.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Garcia said.

"I don't have to be nice to any of you. I'm older than you. So I can do what I want." The boy said.

"Can we please have our jump rope back?" Kevin asked as he reached for the jump rope.

"No!" The boy shouts as he shoves Kevin to the ground.

Meanwhile with JJ, Reid, Morgan and Will…

The four children each have a piece of chalk and they are drawing pictures on the basketball court.

"Hey JJ, check out what I drew." Morgan said to JJ while pointing at his artwork.

JJ sees the heart with her and Morgan's name in it and is shocked and angry.

"Derek, erase that! I can't have people thinking that I'm your girlfriend. Will would be heartbroken if I broke up with him and went out with you." JJ said.

"No I won't. If you want Derek to be your boyfriend, then I'm definitely okay with that." Will said, hoping JJ would finally end their relationship.

"Will, I would never break up with you. We're going to be together forever." JJ said.

"So much for the drawing." Will mumbled as he erases his artwork. He had drawn a stick figure of himself with a sign saying, "Help, I don't want to be Jennifer Jareau's boyfriend!"

"Could you three please stand still? I'm trying to draw a self portrait of you all." Reid said.

"Spencer, this better be a good self portrait because if it's not, then I'm throwing my soccer ball at you." JJ threatened.

"Which one? The one you drew or the one you're holding?" Reid asked.

"The one I'm holding." JJ said.

"I was hoping it would be the one you drew because it would hurt a lot less." Reid said.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Will asked as he noticed an altercation between an older child and Kevin, Garcia and Haley.

JJ, Reid and Morgan also notice.

"Maybe we should go over there and see." Reid said.

Back to Kevin, Garcia, Haley and the older kid…

The older boy now has Kevin's glasses and is teasing him with them.

"Can I please have my glasses back?" Kevin asked.

"Shut up four eyes." The boy said to Kevin.

"Don't call him that! That isn't very nice!" Garcia shouted at the boy.

"Are you his girlfriend? Because you two would make the perfect couple. Everyone can call you Mr. and Mrs. Four eyes." The boys teasingly said as he reached for Garcia's glasses, but before he could take them from her, Haley grabbed his arm.

"Leave Penelope alone and give Kevin back his glasses!" Haley demanded.

The boy shoves Haley on the ground and this is when JJ, Will, Morgan and Reid show up. Will helps Haley off the ground.

"Excuse me, but my friends and I noticed that you were picking on Kevin, Penelope and Haley." Reid said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The boy asked.

"I think you should just leave them alone and walk away." Reid said.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy asked.

"I don't know your name, but I do know that you could probably beat me up." Reid said as he slowly started backing away.

"I'm Tobias Hankel and yes I could beat you up!" Tobias shouted.

"What kind of name is that? It's terrible." Morgan said.

"What did you just say about my name?" Tobias asked Morgan.

"I didn't say anything about your name." A scared Morgan said.

Tobias was about to hit Morgan, but JJ spoke up.

"Don't even think about it." JJ warned.

"What are you going to do about it, Blondie?" Tobias rudely asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie." Tobias teasingly repeated.

"I'm warning you. Don't call me that and leave us all alone." JJ said as she places her soccer ball in front of her feet. Everyone except Tobias moves out of harm's way.

"What are you going to do with that? Hit me with it?" Tobias teasingly asked.

"If you don't leave us alone, I am."

"I bet you can't even hit me with that." Tobias said.

"I'd back out of the way if I was you. JJ has a pretty good aim with the soccer ball." Will said to Tobias.

"You kids are the funniest group of kindergartners ever." Tobias said with a laugh.

"You're not going to be laughing when JJ hits you with her soccer ball." Haley said.

Tobias continued to laugh and said, "Oh I bet I will."

"Alright then, we all tried to warn you." JJ said as she lifted her foot and gave the soccer ball a kick, sending it right at Tobias' face.

"You hit me." A shocked Tobias said.

"We all tried telling you that she had a good aim with the soccer ball." Will said.

"Yeah, maybe next time you'll listen!" JJ shouted at Tobias.

"I'm going to tell on all of you." Tobias said.

Meanwhile with Gideon…

Gideon is sitting under the shade of a tree and is talking to one of his stuffed toy birds. The bird's name is Mr. Feathers.

"Gee Mr. Feathers, don't you think it's a nice day out today? I think it is. It doesn't even look like it's going to rain. It's a good thing that there are no cats around here because they'll… Hey that's mine!" Gideon said as two young boys show up and take the bird away from him. One boy has sandy brown hair and blue eyes, while the other boy has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey George, this nerd loves to play with stuffed animals." The boy with sandy brown hair said to his friend about Gideon.

"He's a loser." George said with a laugh.

"Give Mr. Feathers back to me." Gideon demanded as he tried to grab his toy away from the boy, but was knocked down in the process.

"Don't be rude! Frank just wants to see it!" George shouted at Gideon.

George and Frank started throwing the stuffed animal in the air as if it were flying.

"Stop, you're guys are going to tear him apart!" Gideon shouted with tears almost in his eyes.

"Oh look, he's about to cry." Frank said in a mocking tone.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Rossi…..

The two boys are hula hooping near the monkey bars when Rossi notices something about Hotch.

"Hey Aaron, why aren't you with Mrs. Strauss today?" Rossi asked, curious.

"I'm giving her the day off, but this doesn't mean I broke up with her. So don't get any ideas and try stealing her away from me. I know where you sit at in class." Hotch warned.

"Trust me Aaron, I will not steal Mrs. Strauss from you. She's all yours." Rossi said.

"Thanks David. I knew you would be the one I could trust. I'm not sure about the other boys in the class though. I've noticed they've had their eyes on Mrs. Strauss for a while now. You think I can trust them?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, you can trust them. I really don't think you have anything to worry about." Rossi said, reassuring Hotch.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. Hey, this hula hooping is really fun." Hotch said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet it would be more fun if we hula hooped at the top of the monkey bars." Rossi said.

In the next few seconds, Hotch and Rossi climb to the top of the monkey bars and hula hoop.

"Hey you're right David. This is fun." Hotch gleefully said.

"Yeah I bet no one has ever thought of this before." Rossi said.

"That's because no one has ever been smart enough to think of something like this." Hotch said.

"I think you're right Aaron. Hey who are those two boys with Jason?" Rossi asked, while pointing at Gideon.

"I don't know, but Jason sure doesn't look too happy about it. Maybe we should go see what's going on." Hotch said.

Back to Gideon, George and Frank….

George and Frank are playing "keep away" from Gideon. They are tossing his toy bird at each other, while he is desperately trying to get it back.

"Please give me back Mr. Feathers." Gideon pleaded.

"That's a lame name for a stuffed bird." Frank said with a laugh.

"This kid is lame too." George said, also with a laugh.

Hotch and Rossi show up.

"What's going on here?" Rossi asked.

"Mind your own business. This doesn't concern either of you." Frank said.

"Jason is our classmate. So actually it does concern us. "Hotch said.

"You two kids better leave or I'm going to beat both of you up." George said as he threatened Hotch and Rossi.

"I'd like to see you try." Hotch said as he threw dirt in George's face.

George grabs Hotch by his shirt collar and angrily shouts, "I warned you!"

George is about to hit Hotch, but before he can, Rossi kicks the back of his leg. George then falls to the ground in pain.

"Hey why did you do that for!" Frank shouted at Rossi.

"Your friend was about to hit Aaron!" Rossi shouted at Frank.

"Well I'm going to hit you now!" Frank shouted as he ran towards Rossi, but tripped over Gideon's feet in the process. Frank lands face first in a patch of grass and dirt. Hotch and Rossi began to laugh, but Gideon was horrified about it.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" A frightened Gideon said to Frank.

"Nice job Jason." Rossi said with a laugh."

"Now that was the highlight of the day." A laughing Hotch said to Gideon.

"We're going to tell on you three." George threatened as he helped Frank up.

Meanwhile with Elle….

Elle is sitting down on a patch of grass, talking to one of her dolls.

"Well Miss Bella Lynn, I'm glad you could join me during this lovely afternoon. I certainly hope you have learned your lesson. Rolling around in poison ivy will not make you look younger. You should never listen to that old doll, Lucy Gertrude. Didn't anyone ever tell you that she's been in prison for being a scam artist? She once told someone that if they paid her a thousand dollars, she would set them up on a date with the prince of….Hey give her back to me!" Elle demanded as a young boy with black hair and blue eyes walks up to her and takes her doll away from her.

"Are you a baby?" The boy rudely asked.

"No I'm not a baby. I'm five years old and I want my doll back." Elle said.

"Then why are you playing with a baby doll? Only babies play with dolls." The boy teasingly said.

"I'm not playing with her. I was talking to her. Now give Bella Lynn back to me!" Elle shouted.

NO!" The boy shouted as he began to swing the doll around his head.

Meanwhile with Prentiss….

Prentiss is hanging upside down inside the jungle gym. She is talking to her toy spy watch that she is wearing on her left wrist.

"Agent Sparkles, this is Agent Gothic Polar Bear. I am in the cage. I repeat, I am in the cage. The enemy is nowhere in sight. Requesting permission to stop hanging upside down because my head is freaking killing me. Great Thanks." Prentiss said as she is now standing on her feet. She begins to look around and see's Elle and an unknown boy. Elle appears to be upset and the boy is swinging something over his head. Prentiss isn't sure of what it is because she is too far away from them. "Agent Sparkles, I think I have found the enemy."

Back to Elle and the boy….

The boy is still swinging the doll over his head and Elle is screaming at him.

"Stop it! You're going to make her sick!" Elle shouted.

"She's a doll! Dolls don't get sick!" The boy shouted with a laugh as he continued to swing the doll over his head.

All of a sudden, the two kids hear the mission impossible theme song and a few seconds later, Prentiss runs up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing to that doll?" Prentiss asked the boy.

"My name is Ian Doyle and I'm making this doll dizzy. So go away." The boy said to Prentiss.

"I'm Agent Gothic Polar Bear and I'm afraid I can't go away." Prentiss said.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Ian asked.

"I'm a spy." Prentiss simply stated.

"Em…" Elle was about to say, before Prentiss interrupted her.

"I'm undercover at the moment. You can't use my real name. I'm Agent Gothic Polar Bear." Prentiss said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Gothic Polar Bear, but he won't give me back my doll." Elle complained about Ian.

"Ian, I demand that you give Elle her doll back to her, right now." Prentiss said.

"And I demand that you go away." Ian said to Prentiss as he continued to swing the doll over his head.

"Don't make me get violent. I may be small, but I can still beat you up." Prentiss warned.

Ian laughs and throws the doll in a tree. Elle is horrified about this.

"My doll!" Elle shouted in horror.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me up." Ian said to Prentiss with a laugh.

"I don't have to try. I already know how to beat people up." Prentiss said.

"The worst you could probably do to me is pull my hair or bite….Ow!" Ian shouted in pain as he grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. "You punched me!"

"I'm not blind! I know I punched you! What did you think I was going to do? Bite you?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm going to tell on you." Ian threatened as he ran away.

"Can you please get my doll out of that tree?" Elle asked Prentiss.

"Sure, climbing trees is one of my talents." Prentiss said as she climbed the tree and retrieved Elle's doll from it. She soon climbed down and handed the doll over to Elle. "Here you go."

"Thanks Emily! I mean Agent Gothic Polar Bear." Elle said.

"You're welcome and you can call me Emily now. I already caught the bad guy, so I'm not undercover anymore. At least not until I get another case."

Meanwhile with Strauss and Vivian Northwell…

Vivian is talking about the new car that her husband bought for her a few days ago. Strauss is just silently listening to her.

"You should see the new car that Wesley bought me. It's a thirty two thousand dollar white convertible. It comes with a built in cellular phone, DVD player, and a latte machine. I parked it out back behind the cafeteria. It should be safe there. I really don't want anyone to try and steal it" Vivian said.

"_Thirty two thousand dollars for a car? That is just ridiculous. This is like the fifth expensive car that her husband bought for her. Does she really need a car for everyday of the week? Her husband is thirty five years older than she is. I bet she only married him because of all the money he has. I bet she even has breast implants because they look fake to me. And oh my God, why won't she shut up? All she ever does is talk about herself. I picked a wrong time to bring my class outside. I wish a tornado would come by and take her away, but that would probably be a fat chance in hell. The tornado would probably run away from her." Strauss thought to herself._

A few minutes later, Tobias, George, Frank, and Ian walk up. Strauss' class was right behind them. Vivian noticed that her children did not look too happy.

"Boys, what happened?" Vivian asked concerned.

"I was just minding my own business when that little blonde girl kicked her soccer ball at me." Tobias said as he pointed at JJ.

"You were picking on my friends." JJ said.

"She's a liar Mrs. Northwell." Tobias said.

"And me and Frank were also minding our own business when those two boys started to attack us." George said as he pointed at Rossi and Hotch.

"You kept bothering our friend Jason." Hotch said.

"Don't believe a word they're saying, Mrs. Northwell. It's all lies." Frank said.

"And that little girl punched me in the stomach." Ian said while pointing at Prentiss.

"You should have listened and gave Elle's doll back to her." Prentiss said.

"I didn't take her doll." Ian said.

"You really need to keep your children under control. They're like a bunch of wild animals." Vivian said to Strauss.

"Now just a minute. My children would never fight unless they had a reason to. And by the way it sounds, they had a perfectly good reason to fight." Strauss said to Vivian.

"Excuse me, but are you calling my children liars?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian, I have known these children since the first day of school and they have always been honest about everything." Strauss said about her kindergarten class.

"They're a bunch of five year olds. They have over active imaginations." Vivian said.

"Well maybe that's why I decided to teach kindergarteners. And do you know what else I think?" Strauss asked Vivian.

"What?" Vivian asked, annoyed.

"I think you only married your husband because he's a billionaire. He's half your age. His oldest daughter is nine years older than you, while his son is the same age as you. And all you ever do is talk about yourself." Strauss said.

"I love my husband." Vivian said.

"You mean you love your husband's money. I bet if he goes bankrupt, you would be out of that mansion within a flash and searching for the next billionaire." Strauss said.

"I don't have to take this anymore. I'm taking my class back inside. Boys, will you go get the rest of the class?" Vivian asked Ian, Tobias, George and Frank. The boys did as they were told and got the rest of their class. Strauss and her class watched as Vivian and her class walked into the building.

Hotch grabbed Strauss' hand and asked, "Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes I'm alright. I've always wanted to say that to her and thanks to you all, I finally got too." Strauss said.

"Are we in trouble?" A scared Garcia asked.

"Nope, I have a better idea. Let's all go for a little walk." Strauss said.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"You'll see." Strauss said.

A few minutes later, Strauss and the kids are behind the cafeteria, where Vivian parked her brand new white convertible with the top down. There is a water faucet nearby. Strauss leads the children to the water faucet and turns it on, creating a huge mud puddle.

"Mrs. Strauss, why are you making a mud puddle?" Jason asked.

"Kids, do you see that nice car right over there?" Strauss asked while pointing at the car.

All the kids nod their heads "yes."

"Whose car is that?" Elle asked.

"That is Mrs. Northwell's car. Now kids, here is a mud puddle. Grab a bunch of mud and throw it all over the car." Strauss said.

The children just stood there, not knowing if they should really play in the mud.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley asked.

"Yes I'm sure and Mrs. Northwell would greatly appreciate it." Strauss said, lying.

"Hey I'm all for helping someone out." JJ said as scooped up a handful of mud and walked over to the convertible. The rest of the class soon joined in. They seem to be having a lot of fun.

"Do you think she would appreciate it if we put mud inside the car?" Rossi asked.

"That's a great idea David. I bet she would be surprised about that." Strauss said.

Rossi, Hotch, Kevin, Garcia and Elle are now inside the car, smearing mud all over the seats and everything else.

"Mrs. Strauss, some of this mud smells like dog poop." Prentiss said while holding a handful of mud.

"Well I bet Mrs. Northwell will really appreciate that being on her car." Strauss said.

"You want me to put in on her car?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes I do." Strauss said.

"Okay if you say so." Prentiss said as she began to smear the dog poop on the car. Some of it even ended up inside the car.

After the children were done, the car was covered in mud. Strauss and the children stand back and admire it.

"You kids certainly did a terrific job with this." Strauss said.

"Thank you." The kids said.

"You're welcome." Strauss said.

"Should we bring Mrs. Northwell out here and show her what we did?" Reid asked.

"How about we don't tell her that we did it and she can just be surprised when she sees it, okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay." Reid said.

Later that day….

It is now 3:45 pm and Vivian is walking to her car, when she sees her car, she is in for the shock of her life. Strauss is close behind her.

"Who did this to my car!" Vivian angrily shouted.

"I know who did it!" Strauss said as she ran up to Vivian.

"Who was it?" Vivian angrily asked.

"It was a group of teenagers and they looked very dangerous. They were wearing black hooded sweatshirts and baggy pants. Three of them were wearing ski masks. And the other two had matching tattoos of a skull on the right side of their face. I would have stopped them, but they looked very tough. I don't think they are from around here because I had never seen them before. I'm guessing they were just traveling through and decided to cause some damage." Strauss said, lying.

"I thought my car would be safe here. Well I guess I was wrong." Vivian said.

"Well I guess no place is ever safe. Have a nice day. Hope you get your car cleaned up." Strauss said as she walked away from an angry Vivian.

_"Thank God there aren't any surveillance cameras around. If there was, then my kindergartners and I would have been in so much trouble. I can't believe Vivian actually fell for that whole story about the gang of teenagers. I bet she'll be out looking for them. Good luck with finding them."_Strauss thought to herself as she smiled.

* * *

End of chapter twenty four. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25 ParentTeacher Conference

Description: It's parent-teacher conference time.

Disclaimer: I only own both of Kevin's parents, Gideon's parents, Garcia's parents, Hotch's parents, Elle's mother, Morgan's dad, JJ's father, Will's mother, Rossi's parents, Prentiss' father, and Haley's parents. Everyone else doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It is April 3rd, 6:45 pm and the school is filled with parents and children. Tonight is parent-teacher conference. Strauss is talking to Kevin's parents, Aiden and Patricia. Kevin is also in the room with them. He is sitting next to both his parents.

"Kevin is a very well behaved child. I have no trouble with him at all." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you. Kevin recently invited all the boys in his class for a sleepover and I was just wondering if there was a certain student that he singles out as his best friend?" Patricia asked.

"Yes when Kevin first arrived at this class, he formed an immediate relationship with Penelope Garcia. She's a very nice girl." Strauss said.

"I like Penelope. She's my best friend." Kevin said.

"You two don't have a problem with your son being friends with a girl, do you?" Strauss asked concerned.

"Oh no of course not. It's just that when Kevin went to his old school, it was very difficult for him to make any friends." Aiden said.

"Well Kevin certainly had no problem making friends when he first arrived here. He and Penelope instantly connected with one another. He's very lucky to have a friend like her. She's very nice." Strauss said with a smile.

"Is Kevin doing well in school? I mean, is his grades okay?" Patricia asked.

"Oh yes, his grades are fine. He's pays very good attention during class." Strauss said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss. That's all we wanted to know." Aiden said.

"You're welcome and have a nice evening." Strauss said.

Five minutes later….

Strauss is talking to Gideon parents, Anna and Stuart. Gideon is sitting beside each parent.

"Jason is a wonderful student. He knows a lot about birds." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you. Birds are his favorite animal. He could talk about them all day if he was given the choice." Anna said.

"Did you know that the Peregrine Falcon is the fastest bird? It can fly up to two hundred miles per hour." Gideon stated.

"Wow, I didn't know that. That is pretty amazing." Strauss said.

"He's knows stuff about birds that even I don't know." Stuart said. "Has he been doing well in school?"

"Oh yes, he is doing very well in school. I have no trouble with him at all. He's a really great kid." Strauss said.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"You're welcome. Do you have any more questions?" Strauss asked.

"No, I think that's about it. Thank you for having us here." Stuart said.

"You're welcome. And thank you for being here. Have a nice evening." Strauss said.

Five minutes later….

Strauss is talking to Garcia's parents, Harvey and Trinity. Garcia is sitting next to each parent.

"Penelope is a wonderful student. She's always happy. I love having her in my class." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you. Trinity and I believe that it is impossible to make Penelope sad." Harvey said.

"That's right. Even when she was a baby, she hardly ever cried." Trinity said.

"I like being happy." Garcia said with a smile.

"And we're very glad you're like that all the time." Strauss said.

"How is Penelope doing with her school work?" Trinity asked.

"She's doing fine with her school work, although she does tend to color outside the lines whenever we color pictures. But that's really not a problem." Strauss said with a smile.

"We've noticed that. I guess she just gets in a hurry when she colors, but I think she'll grow out of it." Harvey said.

"Of course she will." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, thank you for having us here." Trinity said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Hotch's parents, Charles and Lois. Hotch is sitting on Strauss' lap. His arm is draped around her shoulder and his head is resting on her chest.

"Aaron, come sit by us." Lois said.

"Ew, mommy that's embarrassing. I'm too old to be seen out in public with my parents. I'd rather be with the love of my life." Hotch said as he looked up at Strauss and batted his eye lashes at her and smiled, making Strauss uncomfortable.

"Aaron, do not disobey me. Come sit by us." Lois said.

"But I love her." Hotch said as he looked at Strauss.

"Aaron, if you won't behave, then we won't go to Superhero Land tomorrow." Charles said.

As soon as Charles said that, Hotch quickly jumps off Strauss' lap and rushes over to his parents.

"I still love you babe." Hotch said as he smiled at Strauss.

"Well Aaron, I love you and the rest of the class equally. But not the kind of love you're thinking." Strauss said.

Hotch laughs and says, "I love it when you tell a joke. I know you love me more."

_"This kid is really obsessed with me. I figured he'd move on by now."_Strauss thought to herself.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, what would you like to ask me?" Strauss said.

"How is Aaron doing in school?" Charles asked.

"He's actually doing real well with his school work. The only probably is that he doesn't interact with the other children very often. He's really outgoing and fun. It's just that he always wants to be around me."

"You're the love of my life." Hotch said to Strauss.

"We're very sorry about our son's behavior. We'll try to talk to him about this." Lois said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm by it. He'll get over all this soon." Strauss said.

Hotch begins to laugh and says, "You're funny Mrs. Strauss!"

"Mrs. Strauss, thank you for talking to us today." Charles said.

"You're welcome and thank you for being here. Have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Elle's parents, Robert and Elaina. Elle is sitting next to both her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greenaway, thank you so much for being here. Elle is a wonderful student." Strauss said.

"Thank you. She's our little princess." Robert said.

"But she's definitely a daddy's girl. He buys her everything she wants." Elaina said.

"I can't say no to my little girl." Robert said.

"My father was the same way with me when I was a little girl." Strauss said with a smile.

"Emily says that I'm not a real princess, but I told her that I am." Elle said.

"Who's Emily?" Robert asked.

"Oh she's another student of mine. She and Elle will argue a lot, but then again they act like they're best friends. Emily means no harm." Strauss said.

"I am a real princess, right?" Elle asked.

"Of course you are. And so is Emily." Robert said.

"She is?" Elle asked, surprised.

"Yeah, all girls are princesses." Robert said.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Elle said as everyone laughed.

"Mrs. Strauss, how is Elle doing in school?" Elaina asked.

"She's doing very well. I have no trouble with her at all. She has very neat coloring skills." Strauss said.

"One time I colored a picture of a princess and I didn't mess up." Elle said to her parents.

"That's right. She did." Strauss said.

"Elle loves to color. She has over thirty coloring books." Elaina said.

"I love to color too. Do you have any more questions for me?" Strauss asked Robert and Elaina.

"No, I believe you've told us everything we needed to know. Thank you for having us here." Robert said.

"You're welcome and thanks for being here. Have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Reid's parents, Diana and William. Reid is sitting next to his parents, holding a small note pad in his hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid, thank you for being here. Your son is a wonderful student. He's really…"Strauss was about to say before Reid interrupted her.

"Mrs. Strauss, if I may. I'd like to say a few words about you." Reid said.

"I guess I don't mind." Strauss said, sounding a bit confused.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss. Mom, Dad, in the past months, I have been evaluating Mrs. Strauss." Reid said as he opened the notepad. "Mrs. Strauss believes that she is married and has children. A man did show up in class one day, claiming to be her husband, but we all know that he was just a paid actor."

"That really was my husband." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, please do not interrupt me. It's bad for your health. Now as I was saying, mom and dad, my teacher has a serious problem. She's bipolar, schizophrenic; she has no clue as to where babies come from, oh what the hell! She's the craziest person in the universe." Reid said as he tossed his notepad behind him. He then looked at Strauss and said, "You seriously have got to get checked into a psych ward. If you want I could call them and have a room ready for you by the end of tonight."

"That really won't be necessary, Spencer." Strauss said.

Reid shook his head from side to side and said, "You're always in denial, Mrs. Strauss. You have a problem, but you just don't want to admit."  
"We are so sorry about him." Diana said, sounding a little embarrass.

"We really don't know where he gets this type of behavior from." William said, also sounding a little embarrass.

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm by it. Spencer is a very smart child. He knows just about everything there is to know." Strauss said.

"Thank you." Diana said.

"I hate to say this, but Spencer is actually smarter than I am." William said as Diana and Strauss laughed.

"I'd like to thank both of you for being here."Strauss said.

"Thank you for having us here." Diana said.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Morgan's parents, Fran and Reese. A shirtless Morgan is walking across the desks, pretending to model. He is waving and blowing kisses at a group of fifth grade girls. Among the group of girls, is his sister Desarae.

"Derek, stop embarrassing me in front of my friends." Desarae hissed.

"Derek, please put your shirt back on and come sit by us." Reese said.

"Daddy, don't be jealous of my amazing six pack abs. You would look like this too, if you would stop eating all those jelly donuts." Morgan said.

"I exercise everyday and what makes you think I eat jelly donuts?" Reese asked.

"Duh daddy, you're a cop. You're supposed to eat jelly donuts. It's the law." Morgan said.

"I don't even like jelly donuts." Reese said.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to become a cop. Now you're going to go to jail for not following the rules." Morgan said.

"I really don't think I would go to jail just because of that." Reese said with a laugh.

"Yes you will. Don't worry mommy, I'm the man of the house now. At least until you find a new man." Morgan said.

"Derek, I really don't think I'm going to find a new man. I love your father very much. Now, please put your shirt back on and come sit by us." Fran said.

"Okay mommy, but only because you asked nicely." Morgan said as he put his shirt back on and sat down next to both his parents.

"I asked nicely." Reese said.

"I didn't like your tone of voice, when you asked me." Morgan said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I'm so glad you're here. Derek is a wonderful student." Strauss said.

"Thank you, I guess we raised him well." Reese said.

"Derek is quite a little joker. He's always making everyone laugh." Strauss said.

"Thank you, but is he doing well with his school work?" Fran asked.

"Oh yes, he's doing very well." Strauss said.

"Thank you. That's what we were hoping for." Fran said.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" Strauss asked.

"No, I think that's about it. Thanks for having us here." Reese said.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to JJ's parents, Sandra and Max Jareau. JJ is sitting next to both her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, I'm very glad you could be here today. Jennifer is a wonderful student.

She does an excellent job with her school work, but the only problem is that she is a little too

violent with the soccer ball that she brings to school every day. Whenever she gets angry, she

threatens to throw it. There have been a few times where she's actually thrown the soccer ball

at me and some of the other students." Strauss said.

"Tattle tale. You're lucky that I don't have my soccer ball with me right now." JJ said as she

glared at Strauss.

"Jennifer, don't threatened your teacher. It isn't very nice." Sandra said to her daughter.

"She started it." JJ said as she pointed at Strauss. "And don't call me Jennifer. I want to be called

JJ."

"We're very sorry about her." Max said.

"Oh it's alright. It's just a phase she's going through." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss called me a fake!" JJ whined.

"No Jennifer, she didn't call you a fake. She just said that you were going through a phase with

the soccer ball."Max said.

"Stop calling me that! I want to be called JJ!"

"Jennifer is your given name." Sandra explained to her daughter.

"So what? Principal Prentiss calls me JJ!" JJ said as she is almost in tears.

"I think we've upset her. Mrs. Strauss thanks for having us here." Max said.

"You're welcome and have nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Will's parents, William and Georgia. Will is sitting next to his parents. JJ is

also with them.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Strauss asked, a bit confused.

"I have to be here for my boyfriend, duh." JJ said. She then looked at William and Georgia and

said, "You should see mine and Will's baby. I named her Baby Whiskers Bonbon. She's really

cute and she has a mustache."

"That doll scares me." Will said.

"How can you say that, Will?" Baby Whiskers Bonbon looks just like your mommy. They have

the same mustache." JJ said.

"My mommy doesn't have a mustache." Will said.

"Yes she does. See?" JJ asked as she was inches away from Georgia's face.

"I don't see a mustache." Will said as he is also inches from Georgia's face.

"How about you both sit down, okay?" Georgia asked both Will and JJ.

Will and JJ both sat down.

"Jennifer, does your mommy and daddy know that you're here?" Strauss asked.

"No not really. I'm supposed to be out in the third grade hall, sitting on the bench. Mommy and

Daddy are talking to my sister, Rosslynn teacher." JJ said.

"Don't you think you should be in the third grade hall, then? So your mommy and daddy won't

be worried about you." Strauss said.

"Don't you think you should stop stealing baby sea lions from their mommies at the zoo and

selling them on the internet?" JJ asked.

"Sweetie, I don't do that." Strauss said.

"Yes you do and you're going to be in big trouble now. You're going to prison for the next five

hundred years." JJ said.

"Jennifer, I really think should go back to your mommy and daddy now." Strauss said.

"Oh I think she'll be fine here. I really don't see any harm in letting her stay. We'll take her back

to her parents when we're done talking to you." William said.

"Thank you Mr. LaMontagne!" An excited JJ said.

"If it's alright with you, then I guess it's alright with me too. Now shall we get to discussing your

son?" Strauss asked.

"Sure." Georgia said.

"You're son is a wonderful student. I really enjoy having him in my class." Strauss said.

"Thank you. How is Will doing with his school work?" William asked.

"He's doing very well with his school work." Strauss said.

"Will doesn't know how to count to three." JJ chimed in.

"That isn't true Jennifer. Will is very capable of counting to three." Strauss said.

"I was just trying to give my opinion in all this. And how many times do I have to tell you?

Call me JJ."

"JJ, thank you very much for your opinion." William said with a smile.

"You called me JJ, just like Principal Prentiss does! Thanks Mr. LaMontagne." An excited JJ

said.

"You're welcome." William said.

"Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne, thank you very much for being here. I'm glad that I could talk to

you both." Strauss said.

"You're welcome and thank you for having us here." Georgia said.

"Are you ready to find your parents, JJ?" William asked.

"I guess so. Come let's go." JJ said as she ran out of the class room. Georgia, William and Will

all followed behind her.

"Have a good day!" Strauss called out.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Rossi's parents, Maria and Valentino. Rossi is sitting next to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rossi, your son David is a wonderful student. The only problem I have with him

is that he sometimes makes another student cry, whenever he talks about killing birds." Strauss

said.

"Jason loves it when I tell him about the birds I killed." Rossi said.

"No sweetie, you always make him cry when you talk about that." Strauss said.

"Spencer is right. You are crazy because you don't know what you're talking about." Rossi said.

"David, don't talk to your teacher that way, it isn't nice." Maria said.

"Can I talk to her in Italian?" Rossi asked. He then looked at Strauss and said, "Tu sei un idiota soffice che ama mangiare cacca bug."

Maria and Valentino were shocked that their son would actually call his teacher a fluffy idiot who loves to eat bug poop.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Italian. Would you mind translating that for me?" Strauss asked.

"Uh sure. He said that you have very lovely earrings." Valentino said, lying.

"Thank you David. My husband bought these for my birthday last year." Strauss said.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Strauss." Rossi said with a grin.

"We are very sorry that David is making another student cry. We will definitely talk to him about that." Valentino said.

"Can we also talk about the fake tan that Mrs. Strauss is trying to pass off as a real one?" Rossi asked.

"Okay, we should get going now. Thank you for having us here." Maria said to Strauss.

"You're welcome and I'm very glad I could talk to you both. Have a nice day." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Prentiss' mom, Elizabeth. Prentiss is sitting next to her. Rossi is also with them. He is sitting on Elizabeth's lap.

"David, why are you here?" Strauss asked confused.

"Yeah David, why are you here?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm here for mommy, duh." Rossi said, while pointing at Elizabeth.

"Don't point at her! You might cause her hair to fall out! And get out of here!" Prentiss shouted.

"Emily be nice. David can be here too." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you mommy." Rossi said with a smile.

"Don't call her mommy." Prentiss said.

"Well I guess its okay with me for him to stay too." Strauss said. She then looked at Rossi and said, "David does your parents know you're here?"

"Yes, they're not stupid you know. They're talking to my Uncle Vinny and Aunt Marina. My cousin Lou goes to this school. He's a fifth grader. I told my parents that I didn't want to be involved in any of their family problems, so I decided to be here with my real mommy." Rossi explained.

"Okay… How about we begin talking about Emily now?" Strauss asked.

"I'm innocent!" Prentiss shouted.

"No you're guilty until proven innocent!" Rossi shouted.

"I don't think you're in trouble." Elizabeth said to Emily.

"Okay then. In case you're wondering why my daddy isn't here, it's because he's on a talk show trying to prove that he isn't another woman's baby daddy." Emily said to Strauss.

"That isn't true. Emily has a very active imagination. Emerson and I have been divorced for a few years now. He would have been here, but he's on a business trip." Elizabeth explained.

"I understand. Emily is a great student, but…" Strauss was about to say before she was hit by a paper spitball. She noticed that Emily had a straw filled with paper.

"Emily, could you please not do that?" Strauss asked.

"I'm not going to promise you anything, but I'll try." Prentiss said.

"Thank you, Emily. Now as I was saying, Emily is a great student, but there are sometimes when she upsets another child, Elle Greenaway. She sometimes calls Elle…" Strauss was about to say before she was hit with another round of paper spit balls from Prentiss.

"Emily, you really need to stop doing that." Strauss said.

"Yeah Emily, if you don't quit, then you won't go home with mommy and me." Rossi threatened.

"No David, I will be going home with mommy, but you won't." Prentiss said.

"Emily, please don't hit Mrs. Strauss with paper spitballs." Elizabeth said to her five year old daughter.

"Okay mommy. I'll try." Prentiss said.

"As I was saying, Emily sometimes calls Elle, "Peanut Butter Head." I'm sure she means no harm by it because she's only five, but it does upset Elle." Strauss said.

"I'm very sorry about that, I talk to Emily about that when we get home." Elizabeth said.

"What are we talking about when we get home?" Prentiss asked, sounding confused.

"We're going to talk about you calling your classmate a name that isn't very nice." Elizabeth said.

"You love David more than me and he's not even your real kid." Emily pouted.

"That's because I'm a good boy." Rossi said.

"Emily, I do to love you. We just need to talk okay?" Elizabeth said.

"Okay mommy." Prentiss said.

"I'm very glad I could talk to you." Strauss said to Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Have a nice day." Strauss said as she began to clean off her face with a tissue. Too bad she doesn't have a mirror.

Five minutes later…

Strauss is talking to Haley's parents, Christopher and Hilary. Haley is sitting next to her parents. The three of them can't stop laughing.

"You all seem to be very happy about something." Strauss said, not realizing that they were laughing at her because she forgot a few paper spitballs on her face.

"You're a very entertaining person." Christopher said to Strauss, while laughing.

"Thank you. Shall we get started?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah sure." A laughing Hilary said.

"Haley is a wonderful student. I have no trouble with her at all. She does very well with her school work and she's very well behaved. She's one of the nicest students in this class." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you. We try to keep her out of trouble." A hysterical Christopher said.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Strauss said.

"No, that pretty much covers everything we need to know." Hilary said.

"Well thanks for being here. Have a nice day." Strauss said.

"You're welcome and thanks for the entertainment." Christopher said as he and his family left.

A few moments later…

Strauss is sitting at her desk, thinking to herself.

_"Haley and her parents sure do love to laugh a lot. I wonder what was so funny. I guess that just a very happy family. Anyway, I have got to use the restroom."_

Strauss stood up and walked out of the class room and walked towards the restroom. When she entered the restroom, she glanced in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She noticed that there were quite a few pieces of paper spitballs still attached to her face.

"_Oh that little brat, Emily Prentiss! She is a demon child!" _Strauss angrily thought to herself.

* * *

End of chapter twenty five. I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait. This was actually my most difficult chapter to write. Please review. I'll try to have chapter twenty six up as soon as I can.


	26. Chapter 26 Field Trip

Description: Elizabeth and Strauss take the children to the zoo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

* * *

It is a beautiful Friday afternoon and Strauss, Elizabeth and the children are at the entrance of the zoo. They are about to be split up into two groups.

"Okay children, I need you to pay attention for a moment. Principal Prentiss and I are each going to take six of you with us. So I need each one of you to decide if you want to go with me or go with her." Strauss said.

Hotch immediately grabbed Strauss' hand and shouted, "I'm going with the love of my life!"

"Thank you, Aaron, but there is no need to shout."

"I just wanted everyone to know that you're mine." Hotch said.

"I'm going with mommy." Rossi said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"I choose to go with my best friend and so does Will. And for the record Mrs. Strauss, it isn't you that we choose to go with. Principal Prentiss is cooler than you." JJ said.

"I appreciate you honesty, Jennifer. William, are you sure you want to go with Principal Prentiss? You don't have to just because Jennifer said so." Strauss said.

"Yeah, I want to go with Principal Prentiss." Will said.

"I want to go with Mrs. Strauss." Garcia said.

"Me too." Kevin chimed in.

"I'll go with you too, Mrs. Strauss." Morgan said.

"I want to go with Mrs. Strauss too." Gideon said.

"I choose to go with Principal Prentiss." Reid said.

Elizabeth looks over and notices that Emily is trying to shove Elle through the bars of the gate.

"Hold still, Elle. I almost got you through the bars." Emily said.

"Ow, Emily. You're really hurting me. I'm not going to fit through these bars." Elle whined.

"If we had some butter, you would slide right through these bars." Emily said as she continued to push Elle's face into the bars.

"Emily, stop doing that." Elizabeth warned her daughter.

Prentiss released Elle and said, "I'm sorry mommy, but we can't sit here all day and chit chat. I have a very good reason to believe that the man of Elle's dream is beyond this gate and if we don't get into this zoo, then Elle's dream guy will be gone forever."

"Emily, sometimes you make no sense at all, but would you like to be in my group today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ewe mommy, that's embarrassing. I don't want to be seen in public with you." Prentiss said.

"Sorry, Emily. I was just asking." Elizabeth said, defensively.

"I'll go with you, Principal Prentiss." Haley said as she raised her hand.

"Put your hand down, Haley. Me and Elle are going with mommy." Prentiss said as she dragged Elle over to Elizabeth's group and shoved Haley into Strauss group.

"Emily, be nice." Elizabeth warned.

"Now that we have our groups, we can now have some fun here." Strauss said.

Five minutes later…

Strauss' group is viewing the animals at the north end of the zoo. Strauss is sitting down on a bench, watching her group of children look at the animals. Hotch and Morgan are looking at the elephants. Gideon and Haley are viewing the grizzly bears, while Kevin and Penelope are viewing the peacocks.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Morgan…

"Hey Mrs. Strauss! This elephant looks exactly like you!" Morgan shouted to Strauss, while pointing to the elephant.

"You're a very funny child, Derek." Strauss said.

"No it doesn't." Hotch said to Morgan. He then shouted at Strauss and said, "Hey love! How would you like to have an elephant as a pet?"

"Aaron, that would be a lovely pet, but I would have no place for an elephant." Strauss said.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure you have lots of room at your house for an elephant." Hotch said.

A few seconds later, a zookeeper walks by and Hotch stops him.

"Excuse me, my good man." Hotch said.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked.

"Yes, you can help me by selling me this lovely elephant. It's for the Misses over there." Hotch said while pointing at the elephant and then to Strauss.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sell an elephant to you." The man said laughing as he walked away.

"I'm being serious here! I'll pay you a dollar for this elephant!" Hotch shouted at the man, but the man just ignored him.

"Sheesh Aaron, don't be cheap. Give him a dollar and a penny for it. Elephants are not cheap, you know." Morgan said.

Meanwhile with Gideon and Haley…

"These bears are very scary. You don't think they eat birds, right?" A worried Gideon asked Haley.

"No Jason, I really don't think they do. I mean, every time I watch Winnie the Pooh, he never eats birds." Haley said, trying to reassure Gideon.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering." Gideon said.

Meanwhile with Garcia and Kevin…

"These birds have really colorful tails. What kinds of birds are they?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. Here I'll ask Mrs. Strauss. She should know." Garcia said. She then turned around and shouted, "Mrs. Strauss, what kinds of birds are these?"

"Those are peacocks." Strauss said to Garcia.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss. I was just wondering." Garcia said.

"You're welcome, dear." Strauss said.

"I really don't think Mrs. Strauss knows what she's talking about." Kevin whispered to Garcia.

"I agree with you Kevin. These birds are clearly not peacocks, but we should just humor Mrs. Strauss and agree with her. I really hope she takes Spencer's advice and checks herself into an insane asylum because she is going crazy by the second." Garcia whispered to Kevin.

Meanwhile with Elizabeth's group…

Elizabeth's group is viewing the animals at the south end of the zoo. Elizabeth is sitting down on a bench, while her group of children is viewing the animals. Reid and Rossi are viewing the lions. JJ and Will are viewing the flamingos and Emily and Elle are looking at the gorillas.

Meanwhile with Reid and Rossi…

"I bet this lion is a scaredy cat." Rossi said.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked.

"Haven't you seen The Wizard of Oz? That lion was afraid of his own shadow." Rossi said.

"Yeah, but that was just a character. It wasn't real." Reid said.

"I'll show you that this lion is just a scaredy cat." Rossi said. He then growled at the lion and the lion growled back at him, but even louder. Both Reid and Rossi screamed and ran over to Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" Rossi screamed as he jumped on Elizabeth's lap. Reid quickly hides underneath the bench.

"Stop calling her mommy!" Emily shouted, while looking at the gorillas.

"Emily, be nice." Elizabeth said to her daughter. "Boys, is everything alright?"

"No, that lion was going to eat us!" Rossi shouted in terror as he pointed to the lion's cage.

"He wasn't going to eat us. He just growled at us. And he only growled at us because you growled at him first." Reid said.

"I did not growl at him. I was just waving at him. And why are you hiding underneath the bench?" Rossi asked.

"You were not waving at him. You did too growl at him. I'm not hiding underneath the bench. I just like the view from here." Reid said.

"You're laying face down in the dirt." Rossi stated.

"Well it's very comfortable under here. You should try it." Reid said.

"Really? Move over then." Rossi said as he lay next to Reid.

"Boys, don't be lying in the dirt. You'll get all dirty." Elizabeth said as the two boys crawled out from under the bench.

"Sorry, Principal Prentiss." Reid said.

"I'm sorry too, mommy." Rossi said.

"It's alright boys. And David, you have got to stop calling me mommy. Now both of you go back to viewing the animals." Elizabeth said.

"Okay mommy!" Rossi shouted as he grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him back to the lion's cage.

Meanwhile with JJ and Will…

JJ is dragging Will away from the Flamingo cage and over to Elizabeth.

"Principal Prentiss, is it okay if Will stays here with you? He's afraid of the flamingos." JJ said.

"I'm not afraid of the flamingos. I want to go see them." Will said as he stood up.

JJ pushed Will back down on the bench and said, "No Will, stay. Principal Prentiss will keep you safe from the flamingos."

"JJ, I really think Will would like to see the flamingos. I mean would you like it if someone told you that you couldn't see the animals?" Elizabeth asked.

"People can't tell me what I can and can't see because if they do, then I'll have to hit them with my soccer ball." JJ said.

"JJ, you're being very unfair to Will." Elizabeth said.

"Okay fine, I'll take him back to the flamingos. But if he cries, I'm sending him back over here to you." JJ said as she dragged Will back over to the flamingo cage.

Meanwhile with Elle and Emily…

Prentiss is watching as Elle and the gorilla are in a tug of war contest over her handbag.

"Give me back my handbag, you over sized monkey!" Elle shouted at the gorilla.

"Elle, that is no way to talk to your prince charming." Prentiss said.

"He is not my prince charming. Now stop standing there and help me get my handbag back." Elle demanded.

"No Elle, I will not help you. You always said that you wanted to marry a prince. Now here's your chance." Prentiss said.

"Principal Prentiss, help me!" Elle shouted.

Elizabeth rushes over there to see what's going on.

"What's wrong Elle?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"This dumb over sized monkey won't let me have my handbag back." Elle whined.

"Mommy, I told you that the man of Elle's dreams would be in this zoo. See?" Prentiss said as she pointed at the gorilla. "Isn't he a handsome fellow? He really loves Elle."

"I want my handbag back!" Elle whined as she continued to fight the gorilla for it.

"Elle, how about we let a zoo keeper get it back for you?" Elizabeth asked as Elle let go of the handbag and sadly watched the gorilla take it. A few moments later, a zoo keeper walks by and Elizabeth stops him. "Excuse me sir, but this gorilla managed to take this little girl's handbag. Is there any way that you can get it back for her?"

"Sure I can do that." The man said as he got into the cage. A few moments later, Elle's handbag was safely returned to her.

"Thank you." Elle said.

"You're welcome." The man said as he turned and walked away.

"Elle, you have really got to make up your mind. One minute you want to marry prince charming, and then the next minute, he's not good enough for you. I mean what's wrong with this handsome guy?" Prentiss said as she pointed at the gorilla.

"He's not handsome and he's not a prince." Elle said.

Meanwhile with Strauss' group…

Strauss' group has moved on to another set of animals. Strauss is sitting down on a bench, watching her group of children. Hotch and Morgan are viewing the walruses. Haley and Gideon are looking at the koala bears. And Kevin and Garcia are looking at the tigers.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Morgan…

"Mrs. Strauss, you're not going to believe this. But this walrus could pass as your twin!" Morgan shouted.

"You're a very funny child, Derek." Strauss said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Strauss, even if you and this walrus could pass as twins, I'll still choose you as the love of my life." Hotch said.

"I'm glad to hear that Aaron." Strauss said.

Meanwhile with Haley and Gideon…

"I hope these koala bears don't eat birds." Gideon said.

"I don't think they do. I'll ask Mrs. Strauss." Haley said. She then turned around and shouted at Strauss. "Mrs. Strauss, do koala bears eat birds?"

"I don't believe they do." Strauss answered.

"Thank you!" Haley shouted as she then turned back to Gideon. "See Jason, you have nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile with Kevin and Garcia…

As the two children are watching the tigers, they notice that the tigers are going out of their viewing range.

"Hey they're leaving us." Garcia said.

"Get back here, you dumb tigers." Kevin shouted. He then noticed a sign that said, **"Do not enter** **the tiger cage." **"What does that sign say?"

"It says, if you want a closer look at the tigers, please step into the cage. Oh that's very nice of them. Let's go Kevin. I want to get a better look at these over sized kitty cats." Garcia said.

Without injuring themselves and without Strauss seeing them, Kevin and Garcia managed to climb into the tigers den. No tigers were in sight.

Meanwhile with Elizabeth's group…

Elizabeth group is now walking around, trying to find Strauss' group. They soon find the group.

"Have you all finished viewing the animals from the south end of the zoo?" Strauss asked.

"No not exactly. My group was beginning to miss your group. So we decided to find you all." Elizabeth said.

The children are now playing, but Reid is over by the tigers den, curiously looking at something. And that something happens to be Kevin and Garcia.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Garcia…

Kevin and Garcia are looking for the tigers.

"Here kitty kitty." Kevin and Garcia said.

Garcia steps in something and looks down and says, "Hey chocolate!"

"I don't think that's…" Kevin was about to say, when Garcia took a bite of what she just stepped in.

"Hey that's tiger poop!" Reid shouted from atop the den.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kevin said. He tries to throw up, but after a few failed attempts, he says, "Nope, I guess I'm going to be fine."

"Oh my God! Kevin and Penelope are in the tigers den!" Strauss shouted in terror.

A few moments later, Kevin and Garcia are successfully rescued from the tigers den. They are unharmed.

"There's definitely going to be a movie made about this." Rossi said.

"I'm playing the role of Penelope because we look exactly alike." Prentiss said.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm playing the role of Kevin because I look just like him." JJ said.

The other children give JJ and Prentiss strange looks.

"You all are just jealous because you don't look like Kevin and Penelope." Prentiss said.

"Even Kevin and Penelope look nothing like Kevin and Penelope." JJ said.

"How can we not look like ourselves?" A very confused Kevin asked.

"Kevin, I can't explain how you are unable to look like yourself. It's just something that happens to some people and unfortunately, you and Penelope are two of those people." JJ said.

* * *

End of chapter twenty six. I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. Chapter twenty seven will be up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 The Fountain

Description: The children make wishes at a coin fountain.

Disclaimer: I only own the young couple, the boy and his grandmother, the mother and the two year old child in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

Strauss, Elizabeth and the children are now at a coin fountain at the zoo. The children are throwing coins into the fountain and making wishes.

"I wish I had a bacon donut." Kevin said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

He looks around and notices a small donut shop a few feet away from him and becomes very excited.

"Mrs. Strauss, can we get some donuts over at that donut shop over there?" Kevin asked while pointing at the shop.

"Sure, Kevin. How about you and I both walk over there and we can pick some donuts out for the class, okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay, but the bacon donut is mine." Kevin said.

"Don't worry, Kevin. I don't think any of the other students will take your bacon donut away." Strauss said with a smile as she held out her hand for Kevin to take. The small child reached for her hand and the two of them walked to the donut shop.

"Elizabeth, we'll be back in a couple of minutes." Strauss called out.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on the rest of the class." Elizabeth called out to Strauss.

Back to the kids at the fountain…

"I wish the whole world could be happy." Garcia said as she tossed a coin into the fountain.

A few seconds later, a young couple walks by, arguing.

"I can't believe you talked to that girl back there at the sea lion area!" The girl angrily said to her boyfriend.

"She just wanted to know where the giraffes were located at! I didn't want to be mean and ignore her!" The boy shouted to the girl.

"You're seeing her behind my back, aren't you?" The girl asked, accusing her boyfriend.

"What! I've never even met the girl until today. And I don't even know her name." The boy said in disbelief.

"Oh so, you're one of those guys who goes out with a girl and doesn't even bother to get her name. I can't believe that I agreed to marry you in a couple of weeks." The girl angrily said.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have proposed to you fifteen minutes ago." The boy angrily said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have started dating a week ago." The girl said.

"You're sister is way hotter than you are." The boy said.

"I don't even have a sister. I have a brother."

The boy was quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh well… Then your brother's hot." The boy said.

The girl was shocked and silent for a few moments.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

The couple feels someone tapping on their wrists. They look down and see Garcia.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Penelope Garcia and you two just ruined my wish. All I wanted was for the whole world to be happy, and do you think that wish is going to come true now? I don't think so. Thanks a lot for ruining my wish. Why don't the two of you jump inside a giant cake and toss yourselves in the oven!" Garcia angrily said as the couple just looked at her in shocked.

"We're sorry… I guess." The girl said, not really knowing what to say to the child.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back my wish." Garcia said.

"I think we should leave now." The boy said nervously as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and began to drag her away.

The couple walked away, completely shocked and dumbfounded.

Back to the other children…

"I wish I could see a bird." Gideon said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

Gideon looks up at the sky and see's nothing.

"I guess my wish isn't coming true today, at least not at the moment." Gideon said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I wish I could see a dead bird." Rossi said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

He looks up at the sky and see's a bird flying around.

"Hey my wish… Wait a minute. Dead birds can't fly. Great, it's only a live bird." Rossi said, sounding a little disappointed.

"There's a bird in the sky?" An excited Gideon asked.

"Yes Jason, there is." Rossi said, annoyed.

Gideon looks up at the sky and see's the bird flying around.

"Alright, my wish came true!"

Meanwhile with Kevin and Strauss…

The two of them are inside the donut shop, buying donuts. Kevin is a little disappointed right now and Strauss notices.

"Is something bothering you, Kevin?" Strauss asked, concerned.

"Yes something is bothering me. I can't find any bacon donuts." Kevin said.

Strauss looks at the donuts to see if there are any bacon donuts.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't see any here. Is there another kind you like?"

Kevin thinks for a moment before speaking.

"I also really like the kind with sprinkles." Kevin said.

"Well, then get that kind." Strauss said.

Back to the kids at the fountain…

"I wish all the lovely ladies could see how amazing my six pack abs is." Morgan said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

An idea pops into his head and he runs over to the bench where Elizabeth is sitting and stands on it. He then takes his shirt off and tosses it on the ground and begins to flex his muscles.

"Derek, sweetie, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked while watching the child.

"Well, I wished that all the lovely ladies could see my amazing six pack abs and now the wish has come true. Don't you think my abs is amazing?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, they're quite nice, but I think you should put your shirt back on." Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because I don't think you're supposed to have your shirt off in a public place." Elizabeth said.

"You're lying, Principal Prentiss. You're just saying that because you think all the other guys here are jealous of me." Morgan said. He then saw a guy with an elderly woman looking at him and shouted to him, "That's right I'm talking about you! You only wish you could have abs like mine!"

"Derek, please put your shirt back on." Elizabeth hissed at Morgan, slightly embarrassed.

Morgan does as he is told and puts his shirt back on. He then sits down on the bench next to Elizabeth.

"I bet since I told that guy that my abs was better than his, his girlfriend is going to break up with him now." Morgan said.

"Derek, I don't think that was his girlfriend with him. I think it was his grandmother because she looked at least eighty years old and he only looked about thirty." Elizabeth said.

"Don't be hating on people's ages. I think they truly love each other." Morgan said.

Back to the fountain…

"I wish JJ would leave me alone." Will said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

His wish did not come true because as soon as he tossed the coin in, he heard JJ calling his name.

"Will, get over here. I might need your help!" JJ shouted as Will rushed over to her.

"What do you need JJ?" Will asked.

"I wish I had a lot of money." JJ said as she tossed a coin into the fountain and ignored Will's question.

She then looks down and see's the fountain filled with coins.

"My wish came true!" JJ said as she hopped into the fountain and began scooping the change out of the fountain and into her handbag.

"JJ, I don't think your wish came true. That money was already there before you made the wish." Will explained.

"Will, quit yapping and help me get this money out." JJ said as she started filling Will's khaki pants pockets with large amounts of change.

"I don't think I can carry all this money." Will said.

"Will, if you truly believe in yourself, then anything is possible." JJ said.

Back to the other kids…

"I wish Mrs. Strauss would marry me." Hotch said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

After about two seconds, Hotch decides that his wish didn't come true.

"Didn't come true, yet. I need to get my coin back, so I can make the wish again." Hotch said as he started searching for his coin. He picks up a penny, but throws it back in.

"This isn't my penny." Hotch said.

He continues to do this.

"Ooh, a 1944 penny! I've been trying to find one of these, but I can't take it. I don't want to take somebody else's wish." Hotch said.

"I'll take that." JJ said as she snatched the penny out of Hotch's hand.

"So JJ… What did you wish for?" Hotch asked.

"I wished for a lot of money and guess what! It came true! See?" JJ said as she pointed at all the coins in the fountain.

"I'm glad your wish came true. My wish didn't come true, at least not yet. By the way, if you find a penny where Mr. Lincoln has a white beard, could you please give it to me? I need it so I can make a wish again." Hotch said.

"Sure, Aaron."

"Thanks JJ." Hotch said.

Kevin and Strauss returns now and walks over to Elizabeth.

"You're back already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, and we bought some donuts back for everyone else. They didn't have my favorite kind though." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie. What kind is your favorite?" Elizabeth asked.

"I really like bacon donuts, but since there wasn't any; I got my second favorite kind." Kevin said.

"And what is your second favorite kind?" Elizabeth asked.

"I like the kind with sprinkles. Do you want a donut?" Kevin asked as he offered a donut to Elizabeth.

"Sure Kevin, I'll take one." Elizabeth said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a donut. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey Mrs. Strauss, should I go ask the rest of the class if they want a donut?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kevin. You can go over there and offer each student a donut, okay?" Strauss asked.

"Okay Mrs. Strauss." Kevin said as he walked over to fountain and began to offer each of his classmates a donut.

Back to the wishes…

"I wish my doll Piper was here with me." Haley said as she tossed a coin into the fountain.

Haley looks around and notices that Piper is nowhere to be found.

"I guess my wish didn't come true. Or maybe Piper is just ignoring me. I've been having some problems with her, these past couple of days. If she's going to ignore me all the time now, then maybe I should put her in the yard sale that mommy is having next weekend."

Back to another student…

"I wish everyone could be smart like me." Reid said as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

As soon as Reid had said that, a young woman with a two year old child walks up to the chimpanzee cage that is a few feet away from the fountain.

"Eddy, do you see the pretty monkey?" The woman asked her son while pointing at the chimpanzee.

"Hey lady, it's not a monkey! It's a chimpanzee! Can't you read the sign on the cage? You need to stop lying to your son or he's going to grow up thinking that an elephant is a butterfly!" Reid shouted at the woman.

Embarrassed, the woman quickly scurries away with her young son.

"Well, there goes my wish." Reid said to himself.

Back to another student…

"I really wish I could be a real princess." Elle said as she threw a coin into the fountain.

A few seconds later, Elle finds herself being forced under the water. Something or someone has a hold of the back of her neck. Elle begins to panic.

"I wish Elle would stay still." Emily said as she held onto Elle.

_"I wish I didn't make that wish about me being a real princess."_ Elle thought to herself while struggling to get out of the water.

"These wishing fountains are very difficult in granting wishes." Prentiss said as she continued to hold Elle under the water.

_"I wish Emily would let go of me."_ Elle once again thought to herself.

Elle suddenly felt herself being pulled out of the water.

"Are you alright, dear?" A very concerned Strauss asked.

"Emily tried to drown me!" Elle shouted.

"I'm sure she didn't intend to drown you. She probably didn't know that what she did was wrong." Strauss said to the upset child.

"I wasn't trying to drown you, Elle. I was making a wish." Prentiss said.

"Emily, that's not how we make our wishes at a wishing fountain. You're supposed to throw a coin into the fountain." Elizabeth explained to her daughter.

"Oh so that's why the fountain is filled with money. I just assumed that one day a plane flew over and one of the windows was left open and everyone's change fell out." Prentiss said. She then walked over to Elle, patted her on the back and said, "Sorry about the misunderstanding, Elle."

"It's okay… I guess." Elle said.

"How about we all go get some lunch?" Strauss said.

* * *

End of chapter twenty seven. Chapter twenty eight will be up soon. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28 Restaurant

**Description: The students along with Elizabeth and Strauss enjoy lunch at a restaurant.**

**Disclaimer: The manager of the restaurant belongs to me. Everyone else does not belong to me.**

* * *

Elizabeth, Strauss and the children are now at a fast food restaurant. Elizabeth, Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, and Will are all sitting together in a booth. In another booth are Strauss, Hotch, Morgan, Gideon and Haley. And sitting in a booth, just a few feet from Elizabeth's booth is Elle, Reid, Kevin and Garcia.

Meanwhile with Strauss' group…

Strauss and Hotch are sitting next to each other and across from them are Morgan, Haley and Gideon. Hotch is offering his food to Strauss.

"Babe, would you like a bite of my chicken sandwich?" Hotch asked as he held up his sandwich to Strauss' mouth.

"No thank you, Aaron." Strauss said as she lightly pushed his hands away.

"Love love, you have to eat something. You're skin and bones. You look like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandmother Willow Hotchner. Although she died, like three hundred years before I was born, that's what I assume she looks like now. Here, have a French fry." Hotch said as he shoved a French fry into Strauss mouth.

Strauss ate the fry and said, "Thank you Aaron, but I'm nowhere near to being skin and bones. I'm perfectly healthy, but thanks for your concern."

"You're welcome, sweet lips." Hotch said as Strauss' face turned a shade of red.

"Hey Mrs. Strauss, do you think the people who work here, would care if I take my shirt off? I want all the lovely ladies in here to see my amazing six pack abs." Morgan said.

"Derek, if you take your shirt off in here, then we'd all probably get kicked out of this place." Strauss said.

"No one appreciates the way I look. Everyone is jealous of me. Especially all the men here." Morgan said as he took a bite of a French fry.

"Derek, I appreciate the way you look. You're a very handsome boy." Strauss said with a smile.

"Mrs. Strauss, not in front of Aaron. He's going to think that we're in love with each other." Morgan whispered as he pointed at Hotch.

"I can hear what you're saying Derek. And don't even think about trying to steal my woman. Mrs. Strauss loves me, not you." Hotch said.

"Aaron, I love all my students equally, but not in the way you're thinking." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, can you please pass the salt?" Haley asked.

"Sure sweetie. Here you go." Strauss said as she handed Haley the salt shaker.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"You're welcome." Strauss said.

"Hey Mrs. Strauss, guess what." Gideon said.

"What Jason?" Strauss asked.

"Today at the wishing fountain, I wished to see a bird and it came true. I actually saw a bird flying in the sky." Jason said, happily.

"That's wonderful Jason. I'm really glad you're wish came true." Strauss said with a smile.

"My wish didn't come true. I wished for you to be my wife, but it never happened." Hotch said to Strauss as he looked down at the table."

"Aaron, someday you'll forget all about me and find someone better." Strauss said as she gently patted Hotch's back.

Hotch suddenly looked up at Strauss and said, "Are you crazy? I could never forget my first love. You and I will be together forever."

_"I really hope not. This child is driving me to the brink of insanity."_ Strauss thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Elizabeth group…

Elizabeth and Emily are sitting next to each other and across from them are JJ, Will and Rossi. JJ is talking to Elizabeth.

"So I wished for a lot of money and when I looked down in the fountain, I saw a bunch of money. I'm filthy rich now." JJ said.

"That's nice JJ, but you really shouldn't have taken that money." Elizabeth said.

"Principal Prentiss, how dare you? You know I can't abandon my wishes and dreams." JJ said as she evilly glared at Elizabeth.

"Don't be looking at my mommy with that scary look." Rossi said to JJ.

"David, for the last time, she's not your mommy. I already told you that I'm not sharing her. You should be happy that you get to live with those elves that make all those delicious cookies. Do you know when the last time I had a cookie was?" Prentiss asked.

"No when?" Rossi asked, curious.

"Twenty years ago." Prentiss said.

"Emily, you've only been in this world for five years. And I saw you eating a cookie on the bus about fifteen minutes ago." Elizabeth said.

"You never believe me mommy. I should have known that David is your favorite child, even though I keep telling him that you're not his mommy. Maybe I should run away from home and David can just live with you." Prentiss said.

"Really Emily? Thanks!" An excited Rossi said.

"I don't think that will be necessary. And Emily if you run away, just where do you think you'll go?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not telling you mommy. Besides, I don't think they have telephones at Disney World." Emily said.

"Okay then, if you ever run away, the first place I'll be sure to check is Disney World." Elizabeth said.

"Principal Prentiss, you're very lucky that I don't…" JJ was about to say before she looked at Will. "Will don't be eating when I'm talking. It's very rude."

Will sat his hamburger back on the plate and said, "Sorry JJ."

JJ then turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Now as I was saying, you're very lucky that I don't have my soccer ball with me because I would have kicked it at you."

"I certainly wouldn't want that to happen. And JJ, you really shouldn't tell Will when to eat and when not to eat. It isn't very nice." Elizabeth said.

JJ glared at Elizabeth for a few moments before saying, "Oh what the heck. I can't stay mad at you. You don't have the face of a person to be mad at."

"Can I please eat now? I'm really starving." Will asked JJ.

JJ thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"Sure Will. Enjoy your lunch." JJ said.

Will shoved three French fries into his mouth and began to eat them.

"Slow down Will. We don't want you to choke on your food." Elizabeth said.

"Mommy, can I please get some ketchup packets for my hamburger?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure Emily. Hurry back soon." Elizabeth said as Emily walked away from the table.

A few moments later as Elizabeth, JJ, Will and Rossi are talking, Prentiss returns with a handful of ketchup packets. She quietly sits down, opens a packet and slams her hand on it. Everyone at the table is too busy talking, to even notice what she's doing.

Meanwhile with Reid, Kevin, Garcia and Elle…

Elle is telling her three classmates about her near death experience at the zoo.

"And when Emily was trying to drown me, my entire life flashed before my eyes. I really thought I was going to die and never get to marry a…" Elle was about to say when something red hit her between the eyes.

Reid, Garcia and Kevin quickly grabbed their food and slid underneath the table. Elle just sat there, completely in shock.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked worried.

"I don't know. Elle was just talking to us and all of a sudden something red hit her." Kevin said.

"Oh my God. I'm missing a French fry. I should have fifty seven fries, but I only counted fifty six." Reid said. "Wait, I left it on my tray and the tray is still on the table. How am I going to get my fry without getting hit?"

"Kevin, get Spencer's fry." Garcia said to Kevin.

"Me? Why should I get it?" Kevin asked.

"Because I told you to." Garcia said.

"Okay fine. I'll get it." Kevin said as he crawled out from under the table and retrieved Reid's French fry. He then crawled back under the table and handed the fry to Reid. "Here's your fry."

"Thanks Kevin. I thought I had lost that fry." Reid said.

"You're welcome Spencer." Kevin said.

Meanwhile over at Elizabeth's table…

As Elizabeth is talking to JJ, Will and Rossi, she suddenly notices that Emily is slamming her hand on the ketchup packets.

"Emily, give me those." Elizabeth demanded as she pointed at the ketchup packets.

Emily handed the ketchup packets to Elizabeth and said, "Fine mommy, don't have a cow."

"Emily, don't use that kind of talk with me. You've already gotten in trouble once today. If you misbehave again today, I'm taking away your spy kit for an entire week." Elizabeth said.

Prentiss looked up at Elizabeth with complete horror in her eyes and said, "Take away my spy kit for an entire week?"

"That's right, sweetie." Elizabeth said.

"I can't be a spy for a whole week?"

"That's also correct."

"Okay mommy, I'll be good. Just don't take my spy kit away." Prentiss said.

Within a few moments, as Elizabeth resumed talking to JJ, Rossi and Will, Prentiss had broken the promise to behave and took out a few hidden ketchup packets and began slamming her hand on them. Sending them directly Elle's way.

Meanwhile over at Strauss' table…

As Hotch, Morgan, Haley, and Gideon talk to each other, Strauss notices Garcia, Reid, and Kevin hiding under a table. She rises up from her seat and is about to walk over to the other table, when Hotch grabs her hand.

"Is everything alright, love?" Hotch asked.

"Yes Aaron, everything is fine. I'm just going to go check on Kevin, Penelope, Elle, and Spencer. You stay here with Derek, Jason and Haley, okay?" Strauss said.

"Okay dear. Please be careful. I don't want you to get lost." Hotch said as he kissed Strauss' hand. Strauss' face became a shade of red as she pulled her hand away from Hotch.

"Thanks for your concern, Aaron."

Meanwhile with Kevin, Garcia, Elle and Reid…

Kevin, Garcia and Reid are still hiding under the table, and Elle is still sitting at the table, getting hit with ketchup packets. Strauss walks up to the table and kneels down to Kevin, Garcia and Reid's level.

"What are you three doing under here?" Strauss asked, concerned.

"We're being attacked." Reid said.

"What do you mean?" Strauss asked.

"We were just eating and all of a sudden, something red had hit Elle in the face. So the three of us ducked down, but Elle never came down with us. We're afraid that she may be dead." Kevin said.

"Oh no sweetie, Elle isn't dead. I think she's just a little in shock. When I came over here, she was wiping something off her face. So she's alive and well. Don't you three think you would enjoy your lunches at the table instead of under the table?" Strauss asked.

"No way Mrs. Strauss. We're not taking any chances. We're staying right here." Garcia said.

At that moment, Strauss feels something hit her right between the eyes. She places her finger on her forehead and see's red. Thinking the worst, she passes out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hotch screamed as he rushed over to Strauss. He was followed by his table and Elizabeth's table. Well the only people who hadn't rushed over there, was Will and Prentiss. Will was too busy eating and Prentiss was angry at the fact that she wasted a perfectly good ketchup packet on Strauss.

"Oh man! I just wasted my last ketchup packet on Mrs. Strauss. That was supposed to be for Elle."

"Sorry to hear that." Will said with a mouthful of food.

"It's alright. You're not the one who got in the way." Prentiss said.

Meanwhile with the others…

Elizabeth is trying to calm the children down, by telling them that Strauss had only been hit by a ketchup packet.

"Children, it's alright. She isn't hurt. I think she just passed out. It's only ketchup."

"What if she's dead? Ketchup can be very dangerous, you know!" Hotch wailed.

Elizabeth held back a laugh and said, "Aaron, I promise you, she's alright."

"Here I'll wake her up." JJ said as she poured soda over Strauss' face and then slapped her a few times. Strauss immediately woke up. Although her face was stinging from being slapped.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Well Emily thought it would be funny to smash ketchup packets and send them this way. I thought I had confiscated them from her, but I guess she had a few hidden." Elizabeth said.

At that moment, a French fry had struck Gideon on the top of the head.

"Mrs. Strauss, someone threw a fry at me."

"I bet it was Will. He's turning into one of those kids who love to break the law." JJ said. "Here watch this." JJ said as she threw a chicken sandwich at Will.

"Hey don't do that! He didn't throw the fry! I threw it!" Prentiss shouted.

JJ and Prentiss soon started at food fight, and their classmates joined in. Elizabeth and Strauss were trying to control the students.

"This is not how we behave in a restaurant, now is it?" Strauss asked, but no one was listening to her.

"They seem to be a bit hyper." Elizabeth said to Strauss.

A man of about forty years, with light blue eyes and grayish hair walks up to Elizabeth and Strauss. The children see this and immediately stop fighting. All eyes are on the man as he is speaking to the two women.

"Ladies, I am the manager here and these children of yours are completely out of control. I can't have them behaving this way in front of the other customers." He said with an angry look on his face.

"We're terribly sorry about this. We don't know what got over them." Strauss said, apologizing.

"Children, who behave like this, should be locked up in cages." The manager said.

Both Elizabeth and Strauss had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Uh excuse me, but they're only five years old. Every child their age is going to act out in a public place. I know what they did was wrong, but saying that they should be locked up in cages is even more wrong. How dare you even say something like that?" An angry Elizabeth said to the manager.

"Mommy don't do anything you'll regret. You don't want to back to prison, do you?" Prentiss said, lying.

"Y-You've been in prison?" The manager asked with a slight of fear in his voice.

Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

"Yep. She went to prison after she ran over her next door neighbor. That poor woman was just out checking her mail when all of a sudden, she finds herself lying on the sidewalk. I was born in a prison, you know. My godmother lived in the cell across from mommy. She should be getting out any day now. I can't wait to see her. I just hope you don't run into her." Prentiss said to the manager with a wicked smile.

The manager gulped and said, "I… I think you all should leave now."

Elizabeth, Strauss and the children soon leave, but not before JJ shouts at the top of her lungs, "This place is filled with rats the size of cats!"

* * *

**End of chapter twenty eight. Please tell me what you thought. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I'll try to have it up soon.**


	29. Chapter 29 Picture Day

**Description: Strauss and the students have their pictures taken.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the photographer. Everyone else does not belong to me.**

* * *

Strauss and the children are standing outside in the hall near the gym. They are getting their pictures taken today. They are all dressed very nicely. Strauss begins to talk to her class.

"Alright children, the man inside the gym is going to take each of our pictures. Then we're going to take a group picture. Be sure to smile for the camera okay." Strauss said.

"Next!" The man shouted.

"Spencer, you're the first in line. Go get your picture taken." Strauss said as Reid entered the gym and was greeted by the photographer.

"Hello what's your name?" The photographer asked Reid.

"My name is Spencer Reid."

"It's very nice to meet you, Spencer. My name is Bill Richards. Please have a seat on the stool right here and we'll take your picture, okay?" The man said while pointing at a black stool.

The second Reid sat down; he began naming off facts about photography.

"Did you know that the first camera was invented in 1840 by Alexander Wolcott, but the earliest photographs weren't taken with his invention. In 1826, Joseph Nicephore Niepce used a sliding wooden box to take pictures. Also did you know that…"

"I'd love to hear your knowledge of photography, but I'm running on a tight schedule here. So smile for the camera, please?" Bill asked as he interrupted Reid.

Reid smiled for the camera and his picture was taken. He then left the gym and joined his classmates outside the hall.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Alright Elle, go get you picture taken." Strauss said as Elle entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi sweetie, my name's Bill Richards. What's your name?"

"Elle Greenaway. My daddy says that I'm a princess."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Princess Elle Greenaway. Please have a seat on the stool and we'll take your picture, okay?" Bill said.

"Okay." Elle said as she sat down on the stool.

She then smiled for the camera and her picture was taken. After that, she left.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Haley, go get your picture taken." Strauss said as Haley entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi sweetheart. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Haley Brooks."

"Well my name is Bill. Please take a sit on the stool and I'll take your picture, okay?" Bill said as Haley sat down.

Haley then smiled for the camera and her picture was taken. After that, she left.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Derek, you're next." Strauss said as Morgan entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Well, aren't you a handsome boy. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Derek Morgan. I'm a real ladies man. What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Bill. Are you ready for your picture to be taken?"

"Yeah sure."

"Take a seat on the stool and I'll take it for you." Bill said as Morgan sat down.

"Wait a minute." Morgan said as he pulled off his shirt and flexed his muscles. "Alright, you can take my picture now.

"Why'd you take your shirt off?" Bill asked.

"Duh, it's for the ladies to enjoy my photograph." Morgan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to put your shirt back on. It's against the school rules to take pictures of shirtless children. Plus I don't think your mommy and daddy will want a picture of you without a shirt on." Bill explained.

"Fine, I'll put my shirt back on. You're just jealous that you don't look as great as me." Morgan muttered under his breath as he put his shirt back on.

"Okay, smile." Bill said.

"I'd rather not. I'm mad at you now. You robbed me of my freedom of not allowing me to not wear a shirt." Morgan said as he just glared at Bill.

Bill took his picture and Morgan stormed out of the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Alright Penelope, it's your turn." Strauss said as Garcia entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"You look like a very beautiful young lady. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Well hello, Penelope. My name is Bill. Are you ready to have your picture taken?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat on the stool and I'll take it for you." Bill said as Garcia sat down.

Garcia smiled as Bill took her picture. After that, she walked out of the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Alright Jason, go get your picture taken." Strauss said as Gideon entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hello, I'm Bill. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Jason Gideon."

"It's very nice to meet you Jason. You look like you're ready to have your picture taken. Are you?" Bill asked.

"Yes I am." Gideon said.

"Well, then have a seat and I'll take it for you." Bill said as Gideon sat down.

Gideon smiled as Bill took his picture. Gideon then left the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"William, you're next in line. Go get your picture taken." Strauss said as Will entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hello there. I'm Bill. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"William LaMontagne Jr." Will answered.

"It's very nice to meet you. Please have a seat and I'll take your picture." Bill said as Will sat down.

As soon as Will smiled, JJ was suddenly sitting next him with her arm around him.

"Hi… who are you?" Bill asked.

"Jennifer Jareau, but I'd rather be called JJ. Now hurry up and take our picture." JJ said.

I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't take a picture of you both together. It just wouldn't be fair to the other students." Bill said.

"Liar!" JJ accused.

"I'm not lying sweetie. It really wouldn't be fair." Bill said.

At that moment, Strauss walks in.

"I am so sorry about her. She's very attached to William. I'll take her back out into the hall right away." Strauss said as she took JJ by the hand and led her out of the gym. The whole time, JJ was protesting.

"This isn't fair! All I wanted was a picture of me and my boyfriend!"

"Jennifer, you can sit next to Will in the group picture, okay?" Straus said.

"Okay, that sounds fair." JJ said.

Back to Will…

Will smiled as Bill took his picture. He then walked out.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Jennifer, go get your picture taken." Strauss said.

"I could have had it taken a few moments ago, when I was already in there." JJ mumbled.

"Don't give me an attitude and just go in there okay?" Strauss said.

"Fine, I'm going." JJ said as she entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hello again, JJ." Bill said.

"Hello again, Mr. Picture Taking Guy who's name I don't know." JJ said.

"My name's Bill. Ready for your picture?" Bill asked.

"Sure, why not?" JJ said as she sat down. She then looked over and saw a soccer ball on the floor. "Wait a minute!"

She rushed over and picked the ball of the floor and carried it back to the stool with her. "Okay now I'm ready."

"Sweetie, you can't have any props in the picture. The ball can't be in the picture." Bill said.

"If you don't let me keep the ball in the picture, you're going to wish you had. I can get very dangerous with soccer balls." JJ said as she glared at Bill.

"Oh I really don't believe that. You look too much like an angel to be a violent one." Bill said with a smile.

JJ jumped down from stool and kicked the soccer ball right at Bill. It hit Bill in a place that no guy wants to be hit. Bill then fell to his knees on the floor in pain.

"I may look like an angel, but I act more like a devil." JJ said with an evil grin on her face. She then picked up the soccer ball and returned to the stool with it.

After a few moments, Bill stood back up.

"Okay, smile." Bill said as he took a picture of a smiling JJ, holding a soccer ball. After that, she left the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Alright, David it's your turn." Strauss said as Rossi entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi, what's your name?" Bill asked.

"I'm David Rossi. Who are you?"

"My name is Bill. Please sit down and I'll take your picture." Bill said.

Rossi sat down and then smiled as Bill took his picture. Rossi then left the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Aaron, go get your picture taken." Strauss said as Hotch walked into the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi. You look like you're ready for your picture. What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Aaron Hotchner and you are?"

"Bill. Please sit down and I'll take your picture." Bill said.

Hotch sat down, but before Bill could press the button on the camera, Hotch shouted at him.

"Wait a minute! Hey Love Dove! Get in here!" Hotch loudly shouted to Strauss standing out in the hall with the other students.

Strauss entered the gym to see what the problem was.

"Aaron, is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"It is now that you're here. Have a seat." Hotch said with a smile as he patted his knee.

"No thanks Aaron. This is your picture time. Not ours." Strauss said as she walked out, clearly embarrassed.

"There is no yours or mine! Everything is ours! Come back, Sweet Angel of mine!" Hotch called after Strauss.

After a few moments, Hotch returns to the stool.

"Alright Bill. I guess it's just me. Take the picture." Hotch said, sadly.

"Don't you want to smile?" Bill asked.

"No sir. My heart is broken."

"Okay then, but I think everyone would be very happy if you smiled." Bill said.

Hotch forced a very small smile onto his face and Bill took his picture. Hotch then walked out of the gym.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"It's your turn Emily." Strauss said as Prentiss walked into the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi there, sweetie. My name's Bill. Can you tell me your name?" Bill asked.

"Of course I can. Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that because it could take you a while. Anyway, my name is Emily Prentiss. I have other names too because I'm a spy." Prentiss said.

"A spy? Wow that seems interesting. Ready for your picture to be taken?" Bill asked.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else at the moment." Prentiss said as she sat down.

Prentiss then smiled as Bill took her picture. After that, she walked out.

"Next!" Bill shouted.

"Okay Kevin, you're the last one. Go get your picture taken." Strauss said.

Before Kevin walked into the gym, Prentiss whispered something into his ear that made the smile fade off his face.

"The camera is actually a bomb."

A frightened looking Kevin entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hi I'm Bill. What's your name?"

"K-Kevin Lynch." Kevin stuttered.

"No need to be afraid Kevin. I'm just going to take your picture. Please sit down." Bill said.

Kevin sat down and when Bill was about to push the button, he cried out.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Bill stared at him with a confused look on his face, when Strauss came rushing into the gym.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" Strauss asked, worried.

"Em-Emily said that the camera is actually a bomb. I don't want to die." Kevin said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I think Emily just played a mean trick on you. You know how she likes to scare people. Don't you think that if the camera was really a bomb, it would have exploded when Reid got his picture taken?" Strauss asked the frightened child.

Kevin thought for a few moments and said, "I suppose you're right, but I'm still afraid."

"Just get your picture taken and you'll see that there was nothing to be afraid of." Strauss said as she walked out of the gym.

"Okay, are you ready now?" Bill asked.

"I guess so." Kevin said as he allowed Bill to take his picture, but he refused to smile.

"There, that wasn't so bad. Now was it?" Bill asked.

"Am I still alive?" Kevin asked, hoping the answer would be "yes."

"You're very much alive." Bill said.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I guess Emily really was just playing a trick on me. She is really good at that."

Kevin then happily skipped out of the gym and joined his classmates. When he got to Emily, he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Nice trick, Emily."

"Thanks, but what can I say. I'm a trained spy, who knows how to freak people out." Prentiss replied back.

"Alright children, I'm going to go get my picture taken. Will you be alright out here by yourselves for a few moments?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." The class said in unison.

Strauss entered the gym and was greeted by Bill.

"Hello Bill." Strauss said as she sat down.

"Ready for your picture, Erin?" Bill asked.

"I sure am." Strauss said with a smile.

As soon as Bill pushed the button on the camera, Hotch rushed into the gym and jumped up onto Strauss' lap, planting a kiss on her cheek. He then leaped off her lap and happily rushed out of the room, singing. "I kissed Mrs. Strauss!"

"Please tell me you did not get that into the picture." An embarrassed Strauss said to Bill.

"I would tell you that, but I'd be lying. He jumped right into the picture, the moment I took it." Bill said about Hotch. "I can take another picture of you, if you want me to."

"Yes, I would like another picture taken. I really don't think my husband would like it if he saw another boy kissing me in a photograph." Strauss jokingly said.

Strauss smiled as Bill took her picture again. She then walked out of the gym to retrieve her class for the group picture.

A few moments later…

Strauss and the children are now sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Hotch is in the restroom at this moment. They are all seated for their group picture. The seating goes as, Will, JJ, Garcia, Kevin, Prentiss, Rossi, Elle, Haley, Reid, Morgan, Gideon, and Strauss. Hotch soon returns from the restroom and see's Gideon sitting next to Strauss.

"Move on down, buddy. Mrs. Strauss is my precious dream lover." Hotch said as he forcefully shoved Gideon over, knocking some of the other students down in the process. He then sat down next to Strauss, resting his head on her side and looking dreamily up at her.

As soon as Bill was about to take the picture, Rossi saw Elizabeth walk past the gym and he shouts out, "Hi mommy!"

"She's not your mommy!" Emily angrily said as she had Rossi in a headlock. She then turned to a smiling Kevin and says, "This time the camera really is a bomb."

Kevin then burst into tears.

Bill saw all this happening right in front of him, but didn't want to tell Strauss about it because this class had nearly driven him crazy today.

"_I'm not going to say anything about this. I'm just going to take the picture. This has got to be the strangest group of children I've ever met. I think after thirty five years of this job, it's time to retire."_ Bill thought to himself as he took the picture.

Three weeks later…

Strauss and the students are in the classroom, looking at their group picture. Although, Strauss notices a few odd things about the picture, she says nothing about it because she finds it to be very unique.

"This is a really great picture. Don't you all think so?" Strauss asked with a smile.

"Yes." The children said in unison.

"Can you just imagine where you'll all end up in about twenty years?" Strauss asked.

"I'll probably end up in prison for shoving Elle into a vat of Marshmallow Cream Puff." Prentiss said.

"Why does it have to be Elle who gets shoved into it? Why can't it be me? I love Marshmallow Cream Puff." Reid whined.

"Because Elle is going to think the Marshmallow Cream Puff is her prince charming. I have to shove her into the vat, so they could get to know each other a little better. Turns out, the Marshmallow Cream Puff is actually a woman. Then Elle eats the entire vat and becomes the world's fattest woman. She earns the nickname of Marshy Jiggly Puff Princess. You definitely have to see her butt jiggle when she walks, especially when she runs." Prentiss explains as she stood up on the desk, and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can read the future?" Haley asked amazed.

"Well yeah, duh. You want to know something about yourself in the future?" Prentiss asked Haley.

"Yeah, tell me!" Haley excitedly said.

"In a few moments, you are going to become frightened." Prentiss said.

"I don't think I really believe you." Haley said.

Prentiss then jumps downs from the desk, nearly knocking Haley over and yelling, "BOO!"

Haley then screams.

"See I told you so." Prentiss said.

"Yep you told me so. You really can read the future." Haley said amazed.

Strauss just laughed this off and said, "No can you imagine all the good things you'll be doing in twenty years?" Strauss then pointed to the picture and said, "Here's Jennifer. She's a doctor now. She's saved over thousands of lives with her medical research."  
"I'm a doctor!? What happened to soccer? Is that going to be banned from the world? If that's going to happen, then I need to start a petition. You all better sign it!" JJ angrily said.

"Okay moving on." Strauss said as she then pointed to another student in the picture and said, "Here's William. He's happily married to a beautiful girl named Lavender and they have two children, a son and daughter. And he's works for NASA."

"So who's this Lavender, Mrs. Strauss is talking about?" JJ angrily asked Will.

"I guess she's my wife." Will said.

"Oh I don't think so. If this Lava chick comes anywhere near you, she's going to learn how to fly off a cliff. And those kids are not yours. Lava just wants your child support money. So if I was you, I'd be taking a little trip to the Maury show. For all we know, those kids are probably his." JJ said.

"Jennifer, calm down. I'm just making this stuff up." Strauss said.

JJ held her hand in front of Strauss' face and said, "Shut it, you old bag of bones."

"Don't talk to my love that way. She's not an old bag of bones. She's my sparkling butterfly." Hotch said dreamily as he looked at Strauss.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Let's move on. See, here's Penelope. She discovered a very rare plant that helps save lives." Strauss said.

"I love helping others!" Garcia excitedly said.

"Ooh let me try this predicting the future thing." Prentiss said as she grabbed the photograph out of Strauss' hands and began telling what each student will be doing in twenty years.

"Here's Will. He's a cop who arrested himself for robbing a bank. Next we have JJ. She's a famous soccer player who has anger management problems. Then we have Penelope. She now has frozen face syndrome because she smiled too much and her face got stuck that way. Oh here's Kevin. He married a woman who appreciates bacon donuts as much as he does, but sadly they divorced three days after the wedding because she was having an affair with the Pillsbury doughboy. Here I am. As you all now know, I'm in prison for shoving Elle into a vat of Marshmallow Cream Puff. Will is my cell mate. Here's David. He caused all the cookies to be extinct from the planet because as we all know, his parents are those magical cookie making elves, David accidentally blew up the tree house they were living in and all the elves died. The police are still searching for David. Moving on, next we have Elle. As you all already know, she became the world's fattest woman nicknamed, Marshy Jiggly Puff Princess. Then we have Haley. After I was sent to prison, she took over my job as a spy and is now working undercover with the name, Siriusly Crazy. The name fits her quite well because she becomes exactly that way. Next we have Spencer. He developed an alter ego named Spider Creen. Strangely, Spider Creen has fear of spiders. Here's Derek. He lost his six pack abs and is now modeling winter coats. Looks like his job as a swim suit model has gone down the drain. Okay let's move onto the next one. Here's Jason. He discovered a very rare bird egg, but unfortunately he got hungry and ate it. There were no other eggs like it. Then we have Aaron. He finally realized that Mrs. Strauss is a very hideous monster and got rid of her for a French Model. And finally here's Mrs. Strauss. She's…. Dead. She ran over herself with a bicycle." Emily said, whispering that last part.

"No! You can't be dead! You just can't be! I don't care if you're a hideous monster! I'd never trade you in for a French Model!" Hotch said through tears as he wrapped his small arms around Strauss' waist.

Strauss lightly patted Hotch's back and said, "Calm down Aaron. Emily was only making that stuff up. None of that stuff probably won't happen."

"That's you think." Prentiss mumbled.

"Alright children, let's all take our seats and begin with our learning for today." Strauss said.

Everyone went to their seats, but Prentiss and Rossi stayed behind for a few moments.

"Emily, my dear sister. You wouldn't help the cops find me for blowing up that tree house would you?" Rossi asked.

"David, for the last time, I am not your sister. And yes, I would help the cops find you. You destroyed all the cookies. I won't let you get away with that." Prentiss said.

"Well, I'll just see what our mommy has to say about that. She loves me. She'll help me." Rossi said as he walked to his desk, leaving Prentiss standing there.

"She's not your mommy!" Prentiss shouted.

* * *

**End of chapter twenty nine. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter thirty will be up soon. Also, the name, "Spider Creen," is an anagram of Spencer Reid.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Artist

**Description: The class receives a visitor.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ryan Levine in this chapter. Nothing else belongs to me.**

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for updating this soon. It's been a while since I've updated this story. I guess I was suffering from writer's block with this story. Well anyway, here it is. It's not that great of a chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

****The students were all sitting down at their desks, while Strauss stood at the front of the room and explained what was going to happen.

"Alright class, I need you to pay attention. Today we are going to have a very special guest speaker. Now with a show of hands, who likes art?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well then, guess what. Our guest speaker just happens to be a very famous artist named Ryan Levine." Strauss said.

"He's my favorite artist! I love his work!" Reid excitedly said.

"Use your indoor voice, Spencer." Strauss said. "Alright, now class, please welcome Ryan Levine."

A tall, brown haired and hazel eyed man walks into the room and stands in front of the class. He is holding one of his paintings. The painting is facing the children and it is of a field full of flowers and rain is pouring from the sky in the picture. The name of the picture is called "Rainy Days."

"Hello, my name is Ryan Levine and I'm an artist. Who all here likes art?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"I love your work, Mr. Levine! You're an inspiration to me! One time I painted a picture just like your "Road Less Traveled" painting!" An excited Reid shouted.

"Spencer, please use your indoor voice." Strauss said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Strauss." Reid said.

"You're a very dedicated fan. I like that." Ryan said as he smiled at the child and Reid smiled back at him.

"Are we going to get to paint?" An anxious Prentiss asked.

"You will all be able to paint in a moment, sweetie." Ryan said.

"Good because I was started to think we bought paint just to look at and never use. I mean seriously, the school supply list says we need to buy paint and we did, but we haven't even used it yet." Prentiss complained.

"I promise you will get to paint." Ryan said.

"You better not be lying. I know how to make you disappear. I'm a trained spy." Prentiss said threatenly.

"Emily, we don't make threats towards others. And I don't think Mr. Levine is only here to allow you children to paint. I think he would also like to tell a little about himself. Mr. Levine, the floor is yours." Strauss said.

"If Mr. Levine gets the floor, then can I have the ceiling?" Rossi asked.

"No David, he doesn't get to keep the floor. It's just an expression." Strauss explained.

"Oh, okay." Rossi said.

"Alright, Mr. Levine, you may begin." Strauss said.

"Okay, as I've stated before, my name is Ryan Levine. I was born in Ireland, but my family and I moved to Albany, New York when I was seven years old. I started painting when I was two years old and I've enjoyed it since then. All of my paintings are in many art gallery museums throughout the world. Now would any of you children like to ask me questions?"

JJ raises her hand.

"Yes sweetie?" Ryan asked.

"Why did you and your family move to New York?"

"My parents have always wanted to move to America and when I was seven, they finally got their chance to." Ryan said.

Prentiss then raises her hand.

"Do you have a question sweetie?" Ryan asked.

"Are you hiding from a very dangerous person? Because if you are, I can "murder" you. I'm a trained spy." Prentiss said as she used air quotes around the word "murder."

Ryan gave a small laugh and said, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you moved far away from your home and I don't believe what you just told JJ. I think you're lying."

"Emily, we don't call our guest liars. It's very rude." Strauss said.

"Well you're very rude for calling Emily rude." JJ said.

"Don't talk to my sugar cube like that." Hotch said as he sent a death glare to JJ.

"Anyone else have a question?" Ryan asked as he was beginning to become afraid of the children.

"I have a question." Rossi said as he raised his hand.

"And what is your question?" Ryan asked.

"Do you make a lot of money with your painting?" Rossi asked.

"Well the most I've made on one painting was one hundred and seventy five thousand dollars. So yeah, I'd say I make a pretty good amount of money." Ryan said. "Are there any other questions?"

When no hands were raised, Ryan assumed they were done asking questions.

"Alright then, how about we paint now?"

"Yeah!" The class said in unison.

"Okay, I want each of you to paint a picture of anything you want. And when you're done, I want you to share it with the class." Ryan said.

After about thirty minutes, the children are done painting. They are all eager to show their work. Strauss stands at the front of the room.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Strauss asked.

All hands went straight up as Strauss scanned the room.

"How about we go in alphabetical order? Haley, you're up first." Strauss said.

Haley walked up to the front of the classroom and held up her drawing.

"This is a picture of my mommy, my daddy, my sister and me." Haley said.

"That is a lovely painting, Haley." Ryan said.

"Thank you, Mr. Levine." Haley said.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for sharing it with us, Haley." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Haley said as she walked back to her desk.

"Alright, Penelope, you're next." Strauss said.

Penelope walked up to the front of the classroom and held up her drawing.

"I really like flowers. So I drew a picture of a pretty pink flower." Garcia happily said.

"It's a lovely flower, indeed." Ryan said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for sharing it with us, Penelope." Strauss said.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Strauss." Garcia said as she walked back to her desk.

"Jason, you're next." Strauss said.

Gideon walked up to the front of the classroom and held up his painting.

"This is my pet bird, Rooster." Gideon said.

"Beautiful bird, Jason." Ryan said.

"Thank you. He's my best friend."

"You're welcome." Ryan said.

"Thanks for sharing with us, Jason." Strauss said.

"You're welcome" Gideon said as he walked back to his desk.

"Alright, Elle, it looks like you're up next." Strauss said.

Elle walked up to the front of the class room with her painting and held it up.

"This is me as a princess." Elle said.

"Did you kiss a frog?" Prentiss asked.

"Ewe, no! That's gross!" Elle said.

"Then you're not a real princess. You have to kiss a frog, first." Prentiss said.

"My sister's classroom has a pet frog." Haley said.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get that frog." Prentiss said as she was about to leave the room.

"Emily, get back to your seat, right now." Strauss said. "Elle doesn't have to kiss a frog, just to be a princess."

"Elle, that's a lovely painting." Ryan said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for sharing your painting with us. Elle." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Elle said as she walked back to her desk.

"Aaron, your next." Strauss said.

Hotch walked to the front of the class room and held up his painting.

"This is my gorgeous gal, Mrs. Strauss." Hotch said as Strauss clearly looked embarrassed.

"That's a great painting, Aaron." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

"You're welcome.

"I'm glad you got to share that with us." Strauss said.

"Anything for you, my sweet peanut butter and chocolate chip cup cake." Hotch said as he winked at Strauss and walked back to his desk.

After Strauss' face was back to her normal color, she called the next student.

"Jennifer, you're up next."

JJ walked to the front of the room and held up her drawing.

"This is me, kicking my soccer ball at Mrs. Strauss' face." JJ said.

"Why would you do that for?" Hotch angrily asked.

"I didn't mean to hit her. She just wouldn't move out of my way!" JJ said.

"That's a very… strange painting." Ryan said.

"Thanks. I'm going to frame it." JJ said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for sharing it with us, Jennifer." Strauss said.

"You're welcome. I'll make you a copy." JJ said as she walked back to her desk.

"Kevin, how about you show us your painting?" Strauss asked.

Kevin walked up to the front of the class room and held up his painting.

"This is a bacon donut." I love bacon donuts."

"Hmm, I've never heard of that before. Are they really good?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, they're the best kind of donuts in the world." Kevin said.

"Well that's also a great picture." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Kevin said.

"You're welcome."

"Kevin, thank you for sharing that with us." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Kevin said as he walked back to his desk.

"William, why don't you share your painting with the class?" Strauss said.

Will walked up to the front of the classroom with his painting.

"Mine is actually a small booklet. When you turn the pages really fast, you'll see me running away from JJ." Will said as he demonstrated his art work to the class. They were all amazed by it.

"Ha ha! That's funny!" JJ said with a laugh. She then got a dead serious look in her eyes and asked Will, "But I did catch you, right?"

"Um… yeah… you caught me." Will said, clearly lying.

"That's a very nice booklet, William." Ryan said.

"Thanks Mr. Levine."

"You're welcome."

"William, thank you for sharing that with us." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Will said as he walked back to his desk.

"Okay Derek, let's see what you've painted." Strauss said.

Morgan walked up to the front of the class room and held up his painting.

"Ladies, prepare to be amazed and gentlemen prepare to be jealous because my painting is of me with my shirt gone and showing off my six pack abs!" Morgan happily said.

There was no reaction from any of the girls.

"I know. All you ladies are shocked at how amazing I look." Morgan said with a grin.

"Someone is full of themselves." Haley muttered to JJ.

"Got that right." JJ muttered back.

"Very nice, Derek." Ryan said.

"Thanks, I bet you're really jealous of me." Morgan said.

"Oh I'm sure your right." Ryan said.

"Thank you Derek for sharing that." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Morgan said as he walked back to his desk.

"Emily, you're next." Strauss said.

Prentiss walked to the front of the class room and held up her painting.

"This is Mr. Levine bending down to tie his shoe and getting hit by a bus." Prentiss said.

"That's very…. interesting, but why would paint something like that?" A shocked Ryan asked.

"Because I'm faking your death. Remember, I told you I was a spy." Prentiss said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot about that." Ryan said.

"Thank you for sharing that very unique, but unusual picture with us, Emily." Strauss said.

"No problem. I 'm just doing my job." Prentiss said as she walked back to her desk.

"Alright then, moving on. Spencer, we'd love to see your painting." Strauss said.

Reid walked up to the front of the class room and held up his painting.

"I've decided to paint a tropical island." Reid said.

"That's a very good painting, Spencer." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Reid said.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, Spencer for sharing that with us." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." Reid said as he walked back to his desk.

"Okay, last but not least. David, please show us your artwork." Strauss said.

Rossi walked up to the front of the class room and held up his painting.

"This is a picture of me and my mommy. She works here as the principal. Also if you look very closely, you'll see my sister Emily, trapped in a tree." Rossi said as he pointed to a tree in his painting.

"She's not your mommy! And I'm not your sister!" Prentiss shouted.

"You just don't like to share." Rossi said.

"So, you don't like to share either. Every time you bring cookies and I ask you for one, you always say no." Prentiss said.

"I've never bought cookies here, before." A confused Rossi said.

"LIAR!" An angry Prentiss shouted.

"Emily, please do not shout." Strauss said.

"Tell David to stop stealing my mommy. He has his own mommy. He should be happy that she's one of those magical elves that make all those delicious cookies."

"David, please stop trying to steal Emily's mommy, okay?" Strauss pleaded with Rossi.

"So Mr. Levine, what did you think of my painting?" Rossi asked, completely ignoring Strauss.

"I think it's a very good painting." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Rossi said.

"You're welcome."

"David, that is a great painting. Thank you for sharing it with us." Strauss said.

"You're welcome. I can't wait to show mommy." Rossi said as he walked back to his desk.

"It better be your magical elf mommy." Prentiss muttered under her breath.

A few moments later as everyone has settled down, Ryan is saying good bye to the students.

"You kids have been a great joy to me today. I loved seeing all your wonderful paintings. Keep up the great work and maybe someday you'll paint something that will end up in a museum."

"You'll really think so?" An excited Reid asked.

"Of course I do." Ryan said.

"Children, what do we say to Mr. Levine?" Strauss asked.

"Thank you." The class said in unison.

"You're all very welcome. And thank you all for allowing me share my artwork with you." Ryan said.

"You're welcome." The class said in unison.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty. I'm truly sorry about the extremely long wait. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	31. Chapter 31 Karaoke

**I know you're all probably angry with me for not updating this story sooner, but in my defense; this was my most difficult chapter to work with. In fact it was so difficult that there were times when I thought about deleting it, but I decided against it. This chapter does have over 5,000 words and I hope that makes up for it. Okay before you start reading the chapter, I must tell you what it's about. Each student gets to pick one song and sing it in front of the class, but the lyrics they sing, don't really match with the songs. This chapter ISN'T meant to make sense. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. And although I do not own the original songs, the parodies are mine.**

* * *

The children have finished their last lesson of the day and are now bored. There is about thirty minutes until they could go home. They are all trying to find something to keep themselves occupied, until Strauss gets an idea.

"Anyone know what karaoke is?"

"Yeah, I know what it is. It's where you get to sing a song." Reid said.

"Very good, Spencer. Now how about we each pick a song and sing it? Won't that be fun?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah!" The class said in unison.

"Okay how about we let one of the girls go first? Penelope, would you like to go first?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah!" An excited Penelope said as she walked to the front of the room and began to sing.

_Small town spoiled brat.  
She's the star in this scene  
there's no way to deny she whines.  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but want to punch her.  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

She is the drama queen I'm in the stomping band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss Snowflake and I'm just the girl next door

Senior Citizen class president  
She must have rigged the voting.  
She was always taken peoples seats.  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you don't want  
Always harsh and demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm happy I'm not that way.  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna trip her

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm telling you this.  
I spend all my time wishing that someone would tell her off.

She is the drama queen I'm in the stomping band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss Snowflake and... She's Miss Snowflake  
I'm just the girl next door...

After Garcia had finished her song, everyone in the room applauded for her.

"Alright, now let's let one of the boys go next. Jason, would you like to be the first boy to sing?" Strauss asked.

"Sure." Gideon said as he walked to the front of the room and began to sing.

_I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I run from the sun  
While it chases me_

You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll fall straight down  
As far as I can go!

I'll stalk you, if you stalk me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Humor me  
Reveal my fate  
Just cut these ropes  
That bind me

you know my head  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew your place  
I'll fall straight down  
As far as I can go

I'll stalk you, if you stalk me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

_Cure this wait  
I hate this wait_

_I'll stalk you; if you stalk me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

After he had finished singing, everyone applauded for him.

"Alright, Haley how about you go next?"

"Okay." Haley said as she walked to the front of the room and began to sing.

_I pushed you into a well.  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I laughed as you fell  
And now you're out of my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a chocolate kiss  
I was hoping for this,  
But now you're out of my way.

Your glare was holdin',  
fancy jeans, nothing' was showin'  
Calm night, storm was brewin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just punched you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's a restraining order,

_So stay away from me, maybe?_

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's a restraining order,

_So stay away from me, maybe?_

Hey, I just punched you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's a restraining order,

_So stay away from me, maybe?_

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's a restraining order,

_So stay away from me, maybe?_

You took your time with the order,  
I took no time with filing it  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're out of my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's out of my way

Your glare was holdin',  
fancy jeans, nothing' was showin'  
Calm night, storm was brewin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just punched you,  
and this is crazy,

but here's a restraining order  
So stay away from me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

Hey, I just punched you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I was happy

_I was happy_

_I was so so happy._

Before you came into my life  
I was happy

_And you should know that  
I was so so happy._

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

Hey, I just punched you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's a restraining order  
so stay away from me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I was happy

_I was happy_

_I was so so happy._

Before you came into my life  
I was happy

_And you should know that_

so stay away from me, maybe?

Haley then stopped singing and everyone applauded for her.

"Okay, Aaron. We're going to let you go next." Strauss said.

Hotch rushed to the front of the room and said, "Before I grace you all with my musical talent, I'd like to dedicate this song to the woman of my dreams; Mrs. Strauss."

He then blew a kiss and sent it to a red faced Strauss. After that he began to sing.

_Baby, I need your phone number  
Baby, I need your phone number_

Although you're never near  
Your voice I often hear  
Another day, another night  
I long to hold you tight  
'Cause I'm so lonely

Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers  
Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers

Some say it's a sign of stalking  
For a man to beg  
Then stalking I'd rather be  
If it means havin' to hear your voice  
'Cause lately I've been losin' sleep

Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers  
Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers

Empty nights echo your name  
Whoa, sometimes I wonder  
Who are you talking to  
Oh yeah

When you see me smile, you know  
Things have gotten creepy  
Any smile you might see  
Has all been rehearsed

Darlin', I can't go on without you  
This emptiness won't let me live without you  
This loneliness inside me, darlin'  
Makes me feel half alive

Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers  
Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers

Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers  
Baby, I need your phone number  
Got to have all your phone numbers

Hotch then ended the song and wink at Strauss. Everyone applauded for him and the color in Strauss' face was slowly going back to normal.

"Emily, you look like you would like a turn to entertain the class with a song. Am I right?" Strauss asked with a smile.

"You are correct! JJ please tell our lovely contestant what prize she's won for today." Emily said in her best game show voice impression.

"Well Emily, our contestant has won… a brand new stolen car! And to be specific, it's a police car! You're sure to have a wild time in those police chases." JJ said also in her best game show impression voice.

"Thanks girls, but I think I'll pass up on the prize." Strauss said with a laugh.

"I'll take the prize!" Morgan said.

"Okay Emily, let's hear your song." Strauss said.

Emily skipped to the front of the room and began to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you eat a taco covered in Tabasco sauce  
When you love something, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite Elle's bones on fire  
and I will try to fix Elle.

And high up above or down below  
When you're too full of yourself to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite Elle's bones on fire  
And I will try to fix Elle

Tears stream down your face  
When you eat a taco covered in Tabasco sauce  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will try not to laugh  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite Elle's bones on fire  
and I will try to fix Elle.

After Emily had finished singing, everyone applauded, but Elle was a bit confused, although she joined in with the clapping.

"Was that song about me?" Elle asked.

"Elle just because it had your name in it, it doesn't mean it was about you and yes it was about you." Emily said making Elle even more confused.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy." Elle awkwardly said.

"Spencer, we'd love to hear you sing." Strauss said.

Reid made his way to the front of the room and began to sing.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

All that I'm after is a life full of chocolate  
As long as I'm laughing with Reese's peanut butter cups  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after chocolate

Last time we talked, the night that I ate all your Halloween candy  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without snickers

All that I'm after is a life full of chocolate  
As long as I'm laughing with baby ruth  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after chocolate

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the healthy foods, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of chocolate  
Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of chocolate  
As long as I'm laughing with rolos  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after chocolate

Everyone applauded after Reid had finished singing.

"Jennifer, would you like to go next?" Strauss asked.

"You're damn right! And it's JJ!" JJ shouted as she rushed to the front of the room.

"Watch your language, please." Strauss said.

"Sorry about that." JJ said. She then began to sing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first day  
Kept staring at me, why were you staring at me?_

_Gave you all I my lunch money and you spent it on lotto tickets  
you spent it on lotto tickets, you did  
to leave me alone is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd toss a grenade at ya  
Throw your hand on a blade  
I'd push ya in front of a train  
you know I'd do anything to ya_

_I would run through all this rain  
Just to kick my soccer ball at you  
Yes, I would laugh at you  
But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Green, green, green and gray is how you look without makeup  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Psycho lady, insane lady, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll scream in my face then rip the training wheels off my bike_

Gave you all I my lunch money and you spent it on lotto tickets  
You spent it on lotto tickets, you did  
To leave me alone is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

_I'd toss a grenade at ya  
Throw your hand on a blade  
I'd push ya in front of a train  
you know I'd do anything to ya_

_I would run through all this rain  
Just to kick my soccer ball at you  
Yes, I would laugh at you  
But you won't do the same_

_If your body was sunburned  
Ooh, I wouldn't give you any sun block  
you said you're naturally tanned, you're a liar  
'Cause you look like a lobster, baby_

_But darling, I'd still toss a grenade at ya  
Throw your hand on a blade  
I'd push ya in front of a train  
you know I'd do anything to ya_

_I would run through all this rain  
Just to kick my soccer ball at you  
Yes, I would laugh at you  
But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same  
you wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no_

JJ's performance was then applauded.

"David, I bet you'd like to go next." Strauss said.

"Whoa! Are you a mind reader?" Rossi asked, a bit frightened.

"Maybe she's a stalker. Quick someone call the police!" JJ shouted accusingly.

"And arrest my beautiful pumpkin spice? I would never dream of doing that." Hotch said as he placed a hand over his chest.

"No I'm not a stalker. I was just assuming David would like to take his turn next." Strauss said.

Rossi walked to the front of the room and began to sing.

_I've been spinning around, I was looking down at all I see  
Scary faces fill the places I can't hide from  
You know that I could hit somebody  
You know that I could hit somebody_

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could hit somebody  
You know that I could hit somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

___  
I hope it's gonna make you cry  
I hope it's gonna make you cry_

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been spinning around, I was looking down at all I see

Rossi finished his song and everyone applauded.

"Alright Elle, looks like you're the last girl to go." Strauss said.

Elle made her way up to the front of the classroom and began to sing.

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Crankier than a cat, lonely like a wolf  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Feeling with cats are free, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the cotton candy  
And she's not backing down

Elle suddenly stopped singing as Emily stood on top of her desk and began to sing along. As she sang, she walked across each student's desk.

"Boys and Girls, welcome the one and only Emily Prentiss!" JJ shouted as she clapped her hands together.  
Elle is on fire...  
Elle is on fire...  
She's pooping out fire...  
Elle is on fire...

Looks like a squirrel, but she's a nut  
So light, the wind can blow her away  
Better look the other way so she won't ask you for help  
You can try but you'll never remember her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

"Mrs. Strauss, Emily is ruining my song! I didn't get to sing when she was singing!" Elle whined.

"Emily, Elle's right. You got your turn to sing. Now let's give Elle her chance." Strauss said.

"Mrs. Strauss, you have got to understand that I am only singing with Elle, so I could help her overcome her fear of ant hills." Prentiss said.

"Emily, that has nothing to do with Elle singing. Now please sit down. This is Elle's time now." Strauss said.

"Somebody's a Crabby Clarissa." Prentiss said as she jumped down from Will's desk.

Elle resumed with her singing.

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the cotton candy  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's skipping on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody cries, as she blazes by  
'Cause they can see the fame that's in her eyes  
Watch her with jealously when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely wolf  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's skipping on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

She's just a girl and she's on fire

After Elle was done singing, everyone clapped for her.

"Wooo! Hey are you afraid of ant hills anymore?" Prentiss asked.

"No I never…"

"See Mrs. Strauss? I told you it would help her overcome her fears! You're lucky we weren't taking bets on this. You'd be out of a hundred dollars." Prentiss said before Elle could even finish what she was saying.

"Thank you for pointing that out Emily. Okay how about we let William go next?" Strauss said.

Will walked to the front of the room and began to sing.

I stepped on beehive, but I'm barely crying  
Just paid for a dog, I don't have.  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days were some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put up with her nagging  
While I'm hiding, she has no trouble finding me  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when JJ won't leave me alone  
And what am I supposed to say when I don't want to be your boyfriend and you still bug me?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no big words gonna stop the crying  
'Cause she's still bothering me while I'm still running  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when JJ won't leave me alone  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm not your boyfriend anymore?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

One still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took that fifth grader's backpack, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name.

I stepped on a beehive but I'm barely crying  
Just paid for a dog that I don't have.  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when What am I gonna do when JJ won't leave me alone  
And what am I supposed to say And what am I supposed to say when I'm not your boyfriend anymore?  
Oh glad you're okay now  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
Oh I'm glad you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
One still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

Will finished the song and received applauds afterwards.

"Ha ha! Will, you are hilarious! There's no way we'll ever break up. Remember, I have you under a lifetime contract." A laughing JJ said as she held up a piece of paper.

"Derek, would you like to go next?" Strauss asked.

"Eh… sure why not?" Morgan asked as he rushed to the front of the room and began to sing.

I came to prance, prance, prance, prance,  
I hit the door 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah  
'Cause it's goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
I take my shirt off and throw it in the air sometimes  
Saying ayo  
Gotta check out my abs

Morgan then took off his shirt and threw it at the girls, but then JJ threw it back at him.

"Derek, please keep your shirt on, okay." Strauss said.

Morgan obeyed Strauss and put his shirt back on as he kept singing.

I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayo  
Baby, check out my abs

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what I came here to do  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause it's goes on and on and on  
And It goes on and on and on  
I take my shirt off and throw it in the air sometimes  
Saying ayo  
Gotta check out my abs

I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayo  
Baby, check out my abs

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I skipped around like  
I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

I take my shirt off and throw it in the air sometimes  
Saying ayo  
Gotta check out my abs  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayo  
Baby, check out my abs

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like its dynamite

After Morgan finished singing, he was presented with a round of applause.

"Okay last but not least, Kevin's going to sing for us." Strauss said.

Kevin made his way to the front of the room and began to sing.

Hello, let me introduce you to  
The characters in the snow  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide - which voice in your head you can hive five

Even in mad hatter, I know you still believe  
Paint me on caravan so I become  
What you could never dream of being

I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
Take my sour patch kids away and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello, are you still chasing  
The ice-cream truck in shadows  
Some stay young, some grow old and wrinkly  
Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
You can never hide

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me on caravan so I become  
What you could never dream of being

I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
Wear my shoes and call me a smelly troll  
I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
Wear my shoes and call me a smelly troll  
I dare you to tell me to jump through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
Hello...  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Kevin then stopped singing and everyone applauded for him. When he went back to his desk, Strauss approached the front of the classroom.

"Thank you all for sharing your musical talents with me. You all sing very wonderful." Strauss said.

"You're welcome." The students said in unison.

"Okay it's time to go home now. Have a wonderful evening and I'll see you all tomorrow." Strauss said.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty one. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thirty two will be up as soon as possible. Oh and in order of their appearances, the songs in this chapter were: "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane. "Follow" by Breaking Benjamin. "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson. "Baby I Need Your Lovin'" By The Four Seasons. "Fix You" by Coldplay. "Life After You" By Daughtry. "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon. "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys. "Breakeven" by The Script. "Dynamite" by Tao Cruz. And "I Dare You" by Shine down.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Substitute

**Description: The students get a substitute teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Irene Norrington in this chapter. Everyone else belongs to CBS.**

* * *

It is a rainy Thursday morning and the students are alone in the classroom. There is no sign of Strauss or Hotch.

"Hey where are Mrs. Strauss and Aaron?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know." Elle said as she looked around the room.

"Maybe today is actually Saturday and they're both at home." Morgan suggested.

"No it's Thursday because yesterday was Wednesday." Reid said.

"How do you know?!" JJ snapped.

"Because it says so on that calendar over there." Reid said as he pointed to the wall.

JJ walked over to the calendar and inspected it before walking back over to her classmates and saying, "Yep I guess you're right."

"It's raining really bad out there! What if they were struck by lightning?!" A frightened Garcia asked.

"Eh… I'm sure Mrs. Strauss was hit, but I really don't think Aaron is smart enough to get hit."Prentiss said as she shrugged her shoulders.

A few seconds later as the students continue to talk about the disappearances of Aaron and Strauss; Hotch happily skips into the classroom, singing. One hand is behind his back.

"Dum de dum! Oh what a great day it is to see my love. Do de diddly dum."

Once he got to Strauss desk, he pulled a bouquet of colorful roses from behind his back. But the smile soon faded from his face when he realized Strauss wasn't there. He looked around the room and then looked at his classmates.

"Where's the light of my life?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Will said.

"We have to find her!" Hotch shouted.

"Might as well check the drawers in her desk first." Prentiss said as she skipped over to Strauss' desk and opened a drawer. The rest of the class was soon going through the drawers with her. Well except for Reid.

"I really don't think we should be going through Mrs. Strauss' personal belongings." Reid said.

"Here eat a candy bar. She has loads of them in here." Rossi said as he tossed a candy bar at Reid.

Reid then rushed over to the desk, nearly knocking a few students down in the process.

"Out of my way! If we don't find her in there, well then at least we'll have the chocolate!"

After a few moments of searching and no luck of finding Strauss, the students take the chocolate and go back to each of the desk.

"I wonder where she is." Elle said.

"I don't know, but it's her loss that she didn't get any chocolate." Kevin said.

"Hey what if she finally realized Spencer was right about her?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"Don't you remember? Spencer told her that she was crazy and suggested she check herself into an insane asylum. What if that's where's she's at?"

"You're right Haley! What are we supposed to do now?" Morgan asked.

An awkward silence filled the room until JJ spoke.

"As much as we hated her, I feel as though we owe it to her to make cards for her. After all, she did teach us a lot that we never knew."

Most of their students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uh don't forget that many of that stuff we learned, was taught by me." Reid said.

"Hush Spencer, this isn't about you. When you go crazy, we'll have a pity party for you." Garcia said.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Reid's only reply was "Fair enough."

Before the children could get started on making the cards for Strauss, a tall, thin middle aged woman with cold grey eyes entered the room. Her short auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was carrying a handbag and placed in on the floor next to Strauss' desk. She then proceeded to walk to the front of the classroom and spoke.

"Hello my name is Miss Norrington. I will be your substitute teacher for the day."

"Where's my honey boo boo?!" Hotch shouted.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Well I don't know who you're talking about. And I don't appreciate you speaking without raising your hand or without given permission. Now Aaron, go sit in time out." Norrington said as she pointed to the back of the room.

Hotch slowly walked to the back of the room with his head held low. His classmates watched him with sorrow.

"Eyes up front!" Norrington snapped.

The students quickly brought their gaze back to the substitute. Reid raised his hand.

"Yes, what is your name?" Norrington asked.

"My name is Spencer Reid. And what Aaron wanted to know was the whereabouts of Mrs. Strauss."

"She's sick for the day. She should be back tomorrow." Norrington answered rudely.

"You don't have to be rude. He just asked a questioned."

"Who talked?!" Norrington snapped as her eyes scanned the room for the guilty party.

"I did." Prentiss said with her hand raised in the air.

"What is your name?"

"Emily Prentiss."

"I suppose you'd like to join Aaron in timeout."

"If it keeps me away from you, then yeah." Prentiss said as she skipped to the back of the classroom and joined her fellow classmate.

Norrington then brought her gaze back onto the remaining students seated.

"Is anyone else going to talk without permission or raised hands?"

The students silently shook their heads from side to side.

"Good, now here are some work sheets. Read the instructions and they'll tell you what to color with which crayon." Norrington said as she passed out the worksheets to the children.

She then made her way to Strauss' desk and sat down in the chair. As she sat down, she pulled out a book from her handbag and began reading. A few moments later, she heard whispering. She put the book down on the desk and said, "Alright who's talking now?"

Haley, Kevin and Garcia raised their hands.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Haley and this is Kevin and Penelope." Haley said as she pointed to her two classmates.

"Why were the three of you talking?"

"Kevin and Penelope needed some help with some of the words on the worksheet." Haley said.

"You are to do the worksheets on your own! This is not a group project. Now you three need to join your classmates in time out."

Haley, Kevin and Garcia all walked back to where Hotch and Prentiss were sitting.

"Mrs. Strauss allows us to help each other." Will said.

Norrington turned her attention to Will and said, "What is your name and did I give you permission to talk."

"William LaMontagne and no you didn't."

"Well then you need to go join your classmates in time out."

Will got up from his chair and joined his classmates at the back of the room.

"Jeez lady! Who peed in your cheerios this morning?!" JJ shouted.

"What is your name?!" Norrington asked as she looked at JJ with a shock and angry expression.

"Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ, but you might as well call me Jennifer. And maybe if you did the roll call when you got here, you wouldn't have to ask who we all are. Here, let me introduce the rest of the class to you, seeing that you already know the time out club. Okay sitting at their desk are, Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, and Jason Gideon. You think you can remember that?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Rossi said.

"Both of you go sit in time out!"

JJ and Rossi each skipped to the back of the room where most of their fellow classmates were.

"I wish Mrs. Strauss was here." A scared Elle said.

"Elle, you wasn't supposed to talk!" Gideon whispered.

"Oops!" Elle whispered as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Norrington not only heard Elle, but she also heard Gideon.

"Elle and Jason, you both need to join your friends in time out."

The time out club was soon joined by Elle and Gideon. Morgan and Reid were the only two not in time out.

Norrington sat down at Strauss' desk and put a hand to her forehead. She was clearly angry with the class.

"I just don't understand what you children don't get about be quiet. I mean are you that stupid or something?!"

"Try being nice." Morgan said.

"Derek, go join your classmates in time out."

Morgan stood up and walked to the back of the room, leaving Reid to fend for himself.

"I'm not staying here all alone! I'm going in time out!" Reid said as he rushed past Morgan.

A few moments later as Norrington sat at Strauss' desk, reading a book; the children were all in time out, sitting silently. Well that is until Prentiss stood up and began to whisper.

"Hey, we need to get rid of old grouchy pants over there." Prentiss said as she pointed to the woman. "Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands, but then Reid quickly put his down.

"Oh my god! What if this goes down on my permanent record? I'd never be able to go to Princeton College!" Reid whispered.

"Spencer, get your head on straight! What's more important? Going to college or helping us defeat the wicked witch of the west?" Hotch whispered.

"Well, um… um… um…" Reid said as he was at a loss for words.

"What is he saying? I don't understand him." Kevin whispered.

"Kevin, you really need to learn to listen! He's obviously wants a piece of gum." Garcia said as she smacked Kevin across the chest.

"Ouch!" Kevin whispered as he grabbed his chest.

Garcia then reached the second shelf of the book shelf, pulled a freshly chewed piece of gum off it and popped it into Reid's mouth.

"I just put that there a few minutes ago when Miss Norrington wasn't looking." Garcia whispered.

Reid then spit the gum out onto the floor in disgust.

"I don't want any gum. I was trying to decide what's more important. And I thinking getting rid of Norrington would be more important."

"Nice to see you've got your head in the game, kid." Morgan whispered.

"Why would you call me kid? I'm the same age as you."

"Hush!" Haley whispered. "We need to figure out how to get rid of her, but first let's get rid of this piece of gum. I don't want anyone ruining their shoes by stepping on it."

Haley then picked up the piece of gum and threw it. Much to her delight and her friends, the gum landed right on the back of Norrington's head. Luckily for them, she hadn't noticed. Each child began to hive five Haley.

"Nice shot Haley." Rossi whispered.

"I really wasn't aiming for her hair. I was trying to get it in the trash can." Haley whispered with a small laugh.

Moments later, the children are so wrapped up in thinking of a plan to get rid of their evil substitute that they don't realize she's standing behind them and listening.

"I see that you're all still talking!" Norrington exclaimed.

"And we see that you're still very nosy. This is a private conversation and you weren't invited into it." Rossi said.

"I'd like to know what you're all whispering about back here!" Norrington demanded.

"We're talking about which house we want to drop on you!" JJ said.

"Yeah because you're a wicked witch!" Hotch said.

"I was thinking of another word instead of witch." Prentiss said.

"I want you all to shut up! If I hear another word from you, I'm going to slap all of you!" Norrington shouted.

"You're going to do what?" said a voice from behind Norrington.

In shock, Norrington quickly turned around and was face to face with Elizabeth Prentiss. There was a very stern look on Elizabeth's face.

"Principal Prentiss, I didn't know you were standing there!" Norrington said.

"Yeah and I heard the threat you sent towards the children."

"Principal Prentiss, you don't understand. I've asked them repeatedly to please stop talking, but they won't listen."

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Irene." Elizabeth said as she held up a hand to silence the young woman. "You're fired."

Irene angrily stormed out of the room, but not before turning around and shouting, "You try teaching this class! They're absolutely horrible!"

"I've spent an entire day with these children before and they're not horrible, they're unique. You just have absolutely no patience with them." Elizabeth said.

With that, Irene stormed out of the room. Elizabeth then turned her attention on the children.

"Are you all alright?" she asked.

"She was really mean to us." Elle said.

"Yeah and she never said please." Kevin said.

"Well she won't be coming back here anymore." Elizabeth said.

"When's my love coming back?" Hotch asked.

Knowing exactly who he was talking about, Elizabeth said, "Very soon dear."

"Can we get out of timeout now?" Garcia asked.

"You sure can. How about we all go back to our desk and play a game of heads up, 7 up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, but hold my hand mommy. I don't want to get lost along the way." Prentiss said.

"Emily, I really don't think you'll get lost on the way to your desk, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold your hand." Elizabeth said as she took her daughter's hand.

"Hold mine too, mommy." Rossi said as he took Elizabeth's free hand.

"David, don't call her that! Only I can call her that!" Prentiss demanded.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty two. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thirty three will be up soon. **


	33. Chapter 33 Cellphones

**Description: Strauss misplaces an item.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the pizza guy, French guy, Italian woman, Irish man, and Spanish woman in this chapter. No one else is mine.**

* * *

Strauss sat at her desk, nervously looking through her handbag and desk drawers. There were piles of paper on her desk and she couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Where could it be? I just had it a minute ago." Strauss whispered to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself, my apple dumpling?" Hotch asked sweetly.

Strauss looked up to see Hotch smiling at her.

"Oh hi Aaron. I'm just trying to find something I misplaced." Strauss said.

"Well babe, here I am. You found me." Hotch said.

"Aaron, go play."

"Sparkles, why are you always so desperate with getting rid of me? You know you'll never find a fine young man such as myself." Hotch said.

A few seconds later, Reid approaches Strauss' desk.

"We're you just talking to yourself a few minutes ago, Mrs. Strauss." Reid asked.

"Yes she was. Now back away. She's mine." Hotch said defensively.

"Whoa! Aaron, I don't want any trouble from you." Reid said as he held both his hands out in defense. "I just wanted to tell Mrs. Strauss that she should really consider checking herself into an insane asylum. They'll provide all the help she needs there."

"She doesn't need help. She needs love and I'm the only one who can provide that for her." Hotch said as he picked up Strauss' hand and placed a kiss on it.

Over at the reading section, Kevin, Garcia and Rossi each have a book and are trying to read.

"I don't understand one word of this story." Kevin said as he tossed a copy of The Lion King on the floor.

"Well this Sleeping Beauty book isn't making any sense either." Garcia said.

"Where is Spencer when you need him?" Rossi asked as he tossed a copy of Pinocchio behind him.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago, but then he left us." Garcia said.

Meanwhile over at the arts and craft area, Will and Gideon are each painting a picture.

"What are you painting?" Will asked.

"I'm painting a bird." Gideon responded. "How about you?"

"I'm just painting a picture of my daddy's police badge. You're painting looks very nice, Jason."

"Thanks, so does yours."

Over at the play area, are Morgan, Haley and Elle. The girls are playing with Barbie dolls, while Morgan is playing with a Ken doll and a mini Barbie jeep. He is pushing the Ken doll around in the jeep.

"Hey there pretty ladies. How about going for a little drive with me?" Morgan asked in his best Ken impression voice.

Haley and Elle both looked at each other, and then at Morgan, before saying, "No thanks!"

"Well fine then. Ken will just find another pretty lady. I'm sure there's another in that pile of toys." Morgan said as he started digging through the container of toys. A few seconds later, he manages to find a Cat Woman action figure.

"Hey, you're pretty fine looking. Ken would love you." Morgan said as he placed the action figure in the car next to Ken.

Morgan then proceeded to push the car around, while making car noises.

"Vroom, vroom."

Meanwhile over at the time out area, JJ is talking to someone on a cell phone and Emily is patiently waiting to use it. JJ doesn't understand what the person is saying to her on the phone.

"What are you saying mister? Are you calling me a bad word? You better not be or I'll kick my soccer ball right through this phone and right at you!" JJ threatened.

"Let me see it." Prentiss said as she took the phone from JJ and began to speak with whoever it was on the phone.

"Bonjour mon nom est Emily Prentiss!"

"Bonjour mon nom est Ivan Pierre. Que voulez-vous?" The man said.

"Comment est le temps en France?" Emily asked.

"C`est tres ensoleille` ici. Qui etait cette fille qui me criait dans une autre langue?" Ivan asked.

"Oh c`etait juste mon ami JJ. Elle est un peu fou." Emily said with a laugh.

"I heard my name! What are you saying about me?" JJ asked, but Prentiss ignored her.

Un pea fou? Elle semble insensee!" Ivan said with a laugh.

"Ha! Vous avez raison! Elle est! Bien c`etait le fait de parler agreeable a vous. Au revoir." Prentiss said as she ended the call. She then began to dial another number.

"Ciao?" A woman's voice asked.

"Ciao! Il mio nome è Emily Prentiss! Qual è il tuo nome?"

"Bianca Delano." The woman replied.

"Sei consapevole che la polizia sta cercando per te?" Emily asked.

"No! Perché?" Bianca asked in a shocked voice.

"Non lo so signora! Io sono solo una spia! E 'probabilmente perché tu sei quello che ha bruciato quella casa albero pieno di biscotto magico fare elfi!" Prentiss shouted. She then toned her voice down and said, "Beh, mi sono divertito a parlare con te. Spero che tutto va bene con voi e la polizia. Bye!"

"When can I talk to someone, Emily?" JJ asked.

"You can talk when you learn the languages. Right now, you're just scaring away the customers." Prentiss said as she dialed another number.

"Edgar Seamus labhartha. Conas is féidir liom cabhrú leat?" Asked a man's voice.

"Dia duit an tUasal Seamus! Tá mé Emily Prentiss. Ag díol tú aon fianáin scout cailín?"

"Ní Tá brón orm, ach ní féidir liom aon." Edgar said.

"Buille faoi thuairim agam nach mbeidh mé ag gá do sheirbhís níos mó, a dhuine uasail. Bhí sé deas i ndáiríre comhrá a dhéanamh le leat. Fodhlíthe."

Prentiss then began to dial one last final number.

"¿Hola?" A woman asked.

"Hola, señora! Esta es Emily Prentiss! ¿Quién es usted?" Prentiss asked.

"Gabriella Montés. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo consiguió mi número?"

"Señora, ¿es realmente no es asunto suyo cómo acabé con su número." Prentiss said.

"Lo siento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Gabriella asked.

"No, pero te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No, yo no necesito ninguna ayuda."

"Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós entonces." Prentiss said as she ended the call.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door and JJ answers it. Standing at the door, was a young man with short black hair and dark green eyes. In his hands, are thirteen boxes of pizza. He is about to drop a few of them.

"Are you the one who ordered these pizzas?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Now hand them over." JJ demanded.

The delivery guy sat the pizzas on the floor and said, "That'll be $150.00."

"Wait right here." JJ said as she turned to leave. A few moments later, unknown to Strauss, who was still searching for what she had lost; JJ pulled out two $100.00 dollar bills from her handbag and the handed them to the pizza guy.

"Keep the change, my good man." JJ said.

"Wow! Thanks. Enjoy the pizzas." The guy said as he left.

A few moments later, Strauss decides to check her handbag one last time and to her amazement, she found what she was looking for.

_"There's my cell phone. How could I have missed it? I must have checked my handbag over three or four times. Oh well, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I finally found it. Wait a minute… where did all the pizza come from? Did I order them, but wait; wouldn't I have remembered. And I could have sworn that I had five hundred dollars here. Now I've only got three hundred. Maybe Spencer is right. Maybe I am losing my mind."_ Strauss thought to herself.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty three. Please tell me what you thought. The languages that Prentiss spoke were French, Italian, Irish and Spanish. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	34. Chapter 34 Cellphone Bills and Breakups

**A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner, but I kept having trouble signing into fanfiction. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me.**

* * *

While the children played, Strauss sat at her desk, looking at a sheet of paper. There was a very confused look on her face.

_"When did I call Mexico, France, Italy, and Ireland? I cannot pay five thousand dollars on this phone bill."_ Strauss thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong, my sweet buttercup?" Hotch asked as he was standing beside the desk.

Strauss looked up from the paper and said, "Oh hi Aaron. Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go play with the other children?"

"Apple blossom, you know I can't leave you when you're clearly upset about something. Now come on, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I can fix it. You're not alone." Hotch sweetly said as he gently placed a hand on Strauss' shoulder. He then saw the paper, she was looking at and snatched it from her hands and began to read it.

"What is this?!" Hotch angrily asked as he held the paper just inches away from Strauss' face.

"My phone bill." Strauss replied.

"I see that you've been talking to people from France, Ireland, Mexico, and Italy! Are they your other boyfriends?! I don't appreciate being cheated on!"

"Aaron, I never called those people. There's been some kind of mistake. And you and I were never dating. That was just your imagination." Strauss explained.

"Is that what you call our love?! My imagination?! Well if that's how it's going to be, then this relationship is over! And don't expect me to pay the phone bill. You can have all your new boyfriends split the cost!" Hotch angrily said before he stormed away.

Strauss looked up toward the ceiling and whispered "Thank you." Not because of the five thousand dollar phone bill, but because Aaron would no longer constantly bug her about being the love of her love. Sure, she felt bad that Aaron was heartbroken and angry, but he'll get over it and forget all about her.

Elle and Prentiss were sitting in the time out area. No, they weren't in trouble; they were just planning out their next spy mission. Well Prentiss was planning out the mission; Elle was just forced to join in. She much rather had wanted to play with dolls.

"Emily, why don't you let JJ help you with this mission? I really wanted to play with dolls." Elle whined.

"JJ can't help me because she's the enemy. She's the one we have to take down. How am I supposed to work with JJ when I have to fight her? You can't expect JJ to take herself down. Can you?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I guess not." Elle solemnly said.

"Good, now here's the plan. First of all we need to change our names. During this mission, you will be known as RidgelyPuff. And I will be known as GryffinNerd." Prentiss said.

"How did you come up with those names?" Elle asked.

"It doesn't matter how I came up with them. What matters most is taking down JJ. She needs to be stopped."

"Exactly what did JJ do?"

"Uh… Elle don't you remember? She tied your shoe laces together and made you fall face first into a pile of dog poop." Prentiss said.

"That never happened." Elle said.

"Oh… well you only think it never happened because JJ casted memory loss spell on you." Prentiss said.

"You mean she's a witch!" Elle whispered, sounding a bit frightening.

"Yep, now let's get back to work." Prentiss said.

A few moments later as the two girls talk about their plans, Hotch approaches them.

"Hey Emily, me and Strauss just broke up. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hotch asked.

"Sorry Aaron, but I'm on a spy mission right now. And for right now, I'm GryffinNerd. Why don't you try asking RidgelyPuff? I heard she's available."

"Who?" A confused Hotch asked.

"Elle, duh. She's part of my mission. I can't have her going around on a mission with her real name. That's dangerous!"

"Oh sorry." Hotch said. He then turned to Elle and said, "Hey Elle…I mean RidgelyPuff, I was just wondering if you would want to be my…"

"Aaron, she can't be your girlfriend! She's busy right now! Can't you see that she's helping me with my mission?!" Prentiss said.

"You just told me to ask her!" Hotch said.

"Aaron, stop bringing up the past. You can't get the past back, so just stop talking about it." Prentiss said.

"Why can't I be Aaron's girlfriend?" Elle sadly asked.

Prentiss placed a hand on Elle's shoulder and said, "Don't be sad. There are plenty of other zombies in the sea."

"You think I'm a zombie?" Hotch asked.

"Eh… yeah. Now scat!" Prentiss said as she pushed Hotch away.

Kevin and Garcia were both playing with the legos in the toy area, when Hotch approached them.

"Hey Penelope, you sure are looking pretty today." Hotch said in a flirting way.

"Thanks Aaron! I see you noticed my pink dress and matching hair bow." Garcia said.

"You're welcome. You wanna be my girlfriend?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, I don't think so buddy! Penelope is my girlfriend! What happened with your and Mrs. Strauss' relationship?!" Kevin angrily asked.

"We broke up. I found out she was cheating on me." Hotch quietly said.

"Oh that's horrible." Garcia said.

"Yeah I know, but life goes on. Might as well move onto the next pretty girl." Hotch said.

"Well it's not going to be Penelope. She's already taken. And if you ask her one more time, I'm going to kick you all the way into the next five minutes." Kevin threatened.

"Whoa man! Calm down! I get what you're saying. I won't ask her anymore. No need for violence." Hotch said defensively as he held both hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I lost my cool there for a moment." Kevin said.

"I don't think you had any to begin with." Hotch mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I said, 'It's a shame that we can't trust our loved ones with others.'" Hotch said.

"I wouldn't know how that feels, but I suppose you're right." Kevin said.

JJ and Will are in the reading area. JJ is kicking her soccer ball around, while Will is taking care of JJ's doll; Baby Whiskers Bonbon.

"JJ, can I please stop taking care of Baby Whiskers Bonbon? She's really creeping me out." Will said as she held the doll up by the feet.

JJ then snatched the doll away from Will and said, "Will, be careful how you hold her. I don't want to go to jail for being a bad parent."

Hotch then approached the two and JJ tossed the doll onto the floor and kicked her soccer ball across the room, hitting Rossi in the face with it.

"Ouch!" Rossi screamed out.

"Sorry about that, David!" JJ shouted.

"I'm okay!" David shouted back.

"Use your indoor voices." Strauss warned.

JJ then turned her attention back to Hotch and said, "Hello Aaron, what can I help you with today?"

"Well I'm not sure if you know this or not, but me and Strauss broke up and I was wondering if you'd want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sorry Aaron, but I'm already taken and plus I'm a mother. See?" JJ said as he picked up the doll and shoved it in Hotch's face.

"Ah! What is that thing?!" Hotch asked.

"Baby Whiskers Bonbon, duh." JJ said, annoyed.

"I think I'll pass on dating you. I really don't want that thing in my life." Hotch said as he pointed at the doll.

"I'll be your girlfriend!" Will offered, hoping to get rid of JJ.

"Sorry Will, but you're a boy. You can't be my girlfriend."

"I can pretend to be a girl. I'm sure I can find a dress somewhere." Will said.

It's not the same." Hotch said as he walked away from the two.

"Oh Will, you're always cracking jokes. That's why I love you." JJ said as she put her arm around Will.

"Please come back!" Will whispered as Hotch continued to walk away.

Prentiss and Elle then sneak up on JJ and Will and the each grab an arm of JJ's.

"What are you doing?!" JJ demanded.

"We got you!" Prentiss shouted.

"You both better let me go or something bad will happen." JJ threatened.

"Please don't hit me. I was forced into this." Elle begged as she held onto JJ's arm.

"Don't listen to her JJ. She offered to help me capture you. Will, if I was you, I'd run while I can." Prentiss said.

"If you run, I'll bury you alive in my backyard." JJ threatened Will as he started to run.

"I think I'll just stay here." Will said as he sat down on the floor.

A few seconds later, JJ managed to break free from Elle and Prentiss. She then picked up the doll and shoved it in their faces.

"Ah!" Elle and Prentiss screamed in unison.

"Abort the mission! Abort the mission! We've be compromised!" Prentiss shouted as she and Elle both ran.

"Thanks Baby Whiskers Bonbon. You saved my life." JJ said as she hugged the doll.

Haley and Reid are in the play kitchen area, pretending to cook food.

"Don't burn the pizza." Haley said to Reid.

"I won't. I know how to cook fake pizza." Reid stated.

"My mommy burnt a fake pizza once. Well, it was a real pizza at first, but when she burnt it, it tasted fake. That was the last time she cooked for us. Now my daddy does all the cooking. He tells my sister and me that he wants us to stay alive because if mommy ever cooks for us again, we might die." Haley said.

"I don't want you to die because if you did, then I wouldn't have a best friend anymore." Reid sadly said.

"Thanks Spencer. I wish I had a boyfriend."

"I wish I had a girlfriend."

"Hey I got an idea! If none of us have a boyfriend or girlfriend in the next five minutes, then we should date each other!" Haley offered.

"That's a great idea!" Reid agreed.

About a minute later, Hotch shows up.

"Hey Haley, you want to be my girlfriend?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah!" Haley happily exclaimed as she hugged Aaron. She then turned to Reid and said, "See you later, Spencer." After that, she and Hotch walked away, leaving a sadden Reid behind.

_"Too bad she didn't say we should date each other if we weren't dating anyone else in one minute, but she had to go with five minutes."_ Reid thought to himself.

Haley then returned back to him and said, "Don't worry, Spencer. You'll always be my best friend."

"Thanks Haley." Reid said with a smile.

"You wanna come play with me and Aaron? We're painting with Derek, David and Jason." Haley said as she held out her hand.

"Sure." Reid said as he took Haley's hand.

A little while later, the children are getting ready to go home. Hotch and Haley are standing next to each other. Hotch then asks Haley for a kiss. Just as she was about to kiss him, Prentiss walked by a punched him on the left side of the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hotch demanded as he looked at Emily.

"I thought you were trying to kiss me. Don't be two timing on Haley. She's a very nice girl." Prentiss said.

"I was trying to kiss Haley." Hotch said.

"Oops, my bad." Prentiss said as she walked away.

Hotch leaned in to kiss Haley again, but was met with her fist to the right side of his face.

"That's for almost cheating on me with Emily." Haley said.

"Ow! I'm telling!" Hotch said.

Strauss was at her desk, clearing things away, when she saw Hotch walk up to her. She was shocked at what she saw. Both hands were on each side of his face and his mouth was gaped open. It looked like he was shocked about something. Strauss quickly stopped what she was doing and was concerned about the child.

"Aaron, what happened?" Strauss asked.

"Emily and Haley… wait a minute. We broke up. I can't be telling you about my friend and my girlfriend. Never mind, I'm fine." Hotch said as he walked away.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty four. Well it looks like Strauss and Hotch are no longer an "item." Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	35. Chapter 35 Happy Birthday Elle!

**Description: It's Elle's birthday and everyone is at her house to help celebrate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.**

* * *

It's a beautiful spring day and the Greenaway house is beautifully decorated. A larger banner with the words "Happy Birthday Elle!" hangs above the ceiling in the living room. Pink and purple balloons are scattered throughout the house. A few are tied to the banister of the staircase. And many are floating freely to the ceiling with ribbons attached. On the coffee table in front of the couch, are loads of Birthday presents from Elle's parents. A few are from her grandparents, who were unable to attend the party. Elle was to expect more from her classmates, when they arrive. The dining room was just as equally decorated. The large table was draped with a princess themed table cloth. Princess themed paper plates and cups were sat on the table along with plastic eating utensils. And pink and purple streamers hung from the ceiling above the table. Also on the counter in the kitchen, was a beautiful, large vanilla castle shaped cake with grey and purple frosting. Written on it was, "Happy Birthday Elle!"

Robert and Elaina Greenaway were in the living room, when they were greeted by Elle, who was wearing a beautiful purple and ruffled dress. At the top of her head, was a princess crown. And in her arms, was a doll that bared a striking resemblance to her.

"Thank you for my new doll and princess crown!" Elle said as she jumped into her father's arms.

"You're welcome Princess." Robert said as he smiled at his daughter. "But you also need to thank your mommy for buying you this pretty dress."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks mommy. I love my new dress." Elle said as she turned to her mother.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday sweetheart." Elaina said. She then turned to her husband and said, "I really don't see why you had to buy her another crown. She has like twenty of them."

"But they all have a different colored gem in the center of them. They're not all the same. Each one is different. And like I've said before, I can't say no to my little princess." Robert said.

"Guess what I named my doll." Elle said.

"What did you name her?" Elaina asked.

"I named her Ellie. Almost like my name."

"I think that's a beautiful name." Robert said.

"Thanks daddy! I can't wait to show her off to all my friends when they arrive!" Elle said.

It was nearly twenty minutes later, when the doorbell rang and Robert answered it. When he opened the door, all of Elle's classmates were standing out on the front porch, each holding a gift. Each of their parents must have dropped them off at the same time.

"Well hello there. Come on in. My name is Robert and this is my wife Elaina." Robert said as he stepped aside for the children and introduced himself and his wife to them.

Elle stood up from the couch and rushed over to her friends, carrying the doll.

"Look what my daddy got me for my birthday! Her name is Ellie! Isn't she beautiful?!"

"She's really beautiful, Elle." Haley said as she reached out to touch the doll's soft brown hair, before Elle angrily snatched the doll away.

"Haley, don't touch her! You'll ruin her!"

"I'm sorry Elle. I didn't mean to." Haley said, apologetically.

"Elle, we don't treat our friends that way. You need to accept Haley's apology and you also need to apologize to her." Elaina said as she gave her daughter a very stern look.

"But mommy, she messed up Ellie's hair! And it's my birthday! I shouldn't have to say sorry today!" Elle whined.

"I know it's your birthday, but it still doesn't give you the right to yell at your friends. Now apologize, right this instant."

Elle looked at her father, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you're mother is right." Robert said.

Elle turned to Haley and said, "Haley, I forgive you and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Thank you, Elle and I forgive you too." Haley said with a small smile.

"Mommy, can I please go brush Ellie's hair?" Elle asked.

"Yes you may, but please hurry. You don't want to keep your friends waiting." Elaina said as Elle exited the living room and went up the stairs to her room.

Elaina then turned her attention to the rest of the children and said, "You can all sit your presents on the coffee table, right in front of the couch."

"When do we get a piece of cake?" Kevin and Garcia asked in unison.

"We'll cut the cake soon, Penelope and Kevin, but I think right now, you should all go play." Elaina said with a smile.

"How did you know their names?!" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"You must be David. Elle has a picture of each of you with your names on the back of them." Elaina explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about picture day." Rossi said.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Greenaway, why don't you come outside and sit on the front porch with me, Emily and Haley. We need to get to know each other." Hotch said as he took Robert by the hand and led him outside.

"That means you too, Mrs. Greenway." Emily said as she took Elaina by the hand and led her outside. Haley was following behind.

Within the next five minutes, the children have all separated into groups. On the front porch, Robert and Elaina sat on a wooden porch swing, and standing in front of them, were Hotch, Prentiss, and Haley. The two adults listened patiently as the three children talked to them about various things. Well, Hotch and Prentiss did the most talking, while Haley just listened and said a few occasional words.

"Did you know that I'm a spy and at this very moment, I'm on a top secret mission?" Prentiss asked.

"Ooh, that sounds very exciting, Emily!" Robert said with a smile.

"You're not supposed to call me by my given name when I'm on a mission. It's very dangerous. For this mission, my name is Elaina Greenaway."

"Hey that's my name." Elaina said, with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry, but today it's not. Until this mission is over, you will now be known as Chirpy Wormdale. Now I'm going to need all your personal information; bank account number, credit card number, social security number, whatever is personal, needs to be handed over to me." Prentiss said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't give you any of that." Elaina said.

Prentiss then angrily stamped her foot on the porch and said, "Well that's just great! Thanks to you, Chirpy; Butterscotch the gold fish is now going to drown!"

"But fish can't drown. Water is how they survive." Robert explained.

"You stay out of this! And Butterscotch was different than the rest of the fish! He can't swim and now he's dead!"

"Whoa, calm down Emily. You can't save them all." Hotch said.

After about five minutes of ranting and raving, Emily had finally calmed down. Although within those minutes, she did manage to scare Robert and Elaina a bit. Both of them had no idea what they were in for.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm completely harmless." Prentiss said to the two adults.

She then reached up and smacked Robert across the forehead.

"Ouch!"

"I got it!"

"What did you get?" Haley asked.

"The fly that was buzzing around Mr. Greenaway's forehead." Emily proudly stated.

"See Emily? You did save someone's life today!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Hey you're right! I did!"

"I'm going to go see if we have any aspirin." Robert said as he stood up, but Hotch pushed him back onto the swing.

"No, Mr. Greenaway. You're going to sit down and listen to us. It's very rude to get up during the middle of a conversation. Now we want to make you and the missus as comfortable as possible. Haley, get behind the swing and push them, and make sure the swing goes up high."

Haley does as she is told and attempts to push the two adults on the swing. She is finding it very difficult as the swing is barely moving.

"It's not working! I think there's too much weight on it!" Haley said in frustration.

"Hmm… Oh I see what the problem is. Both of you, hand over the shoes." Hotch said.

"I think we'd like to keep our shoes on our feet and we're fine just sitting here without being pushed, but thanks anyway." Elaina said.

"Alright Haley, you're work is done. No need to push them. They're afraid." Prentiss said as Haley walked out from behind the swing.

"Hey you know that he's dating one of us?!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Yeah it's true! I am! I bet you'll never guess which one it is!" Hotch gleefully said.

"Here we'll give you a hint. The first letter of her name is H." Emily said.

"Then there's an A." Hotch said.

"Is it Haley?" Robert guessed.

"Mr. Greenaway, we wasn't finished giving out hints! But yes, you're right. Haley is Aaron's girlfriend."

"Oh I'm very sorry Emily." Robert said.

"No need to apologize Mr. Greenaway. She's probably still a little upset over the death of Butterscotch. Can you believe that I had another girlfriend before Haley?"

"Really?"

"Uh yeah, but that was the worst mistake of my life, though. I found out that she had four other boyfriends, while we were dating. She stole my heart and then she stomped on it." Hotch said as he sniffled and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Hey Mr. Greenaway, Elle told me that Mrs. Greenaway has been dating the newspaper delivery man." Prentiss said.

"We don't have someone who delivers our newspaper." Elaina said.

"You use to, until your husband found out about you and him." Prentiss said.

Gideon was sitting on a swing in the backyard, peacefully watching a bird sitting on a branch on a tree. It was a beautiful gray bird with a small patch of black feathers on its head. As Gideon watched the bird, Rossi was sneaking up behind him.

"Rawr!" Rossi shouted as Gideon was startled and slipped from the swing.

Gideon stood up from the ground and turned to look at Rossi.

"David, you scared me!"

"Yeah I know. That was the plan. What are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"I'm watching that bird right up there in the tree." Gideon said as he pointed at the bird.

"Why? Do you plan on stealing its worm if it finds one or are you waiting for it to poop out an egg?" Rossi asked.

"No, I'm just fascinated by it. You know I like birds."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you always cry every time I mention my daddy killing birds. Speaking of that… the other day, my daddy and I were outside in our backyard, throwing darts at tree; when a bird flew by and…"

"Oh no! You killed it, didn't you?!" Gideon asked as he was on the verge of tears.

"Um... No of course not." Rossi said as he lied to his friend. "So exactly what kind of bird are you looking at?

"It's called a Gray Catbird." Gideon proudly stated.

"Really? It doesn't look like a cat. And I thought cats ate birds not have babies with them." A confused Rossi said.

"No that's not why it's called a Catbird. It doesn't have a cat parent, it just meows like one." Gideon explained.

"Wait… so it's trying to steal the identity of a cat?" Rossi asked.

"No it just… Oh never mind." Gideon said.

Over the next few moments, Rossi and Gideon each quietly sit on a swing. Well, Gideon is sitting, while Rossi is kicking his feet back and forth, pushing himself. He then suddenly stops when something catches his eye. He gets off the swing and walks over to the tree.

"What are you doing, David? Did you find something?" Gideon asked as he also got off his swing and was now by Rossi's side.

"Hey look, I found a bird feather!" Rossi excitedly said as he held up a small blue feather.

"Yeah, that happens a lot. A birds feathers does shed a lot, but it's nothing dangerous though." Gideon explained.

"Well, I'm taking it. There's someone that I want to give it to. More like surprise them with it."

Kevin and Garcia are both sitting on bar stools in the kitchen. They are staring at the large Birthday cake in front of them.

"Do you remember what Elle's mommy said about the cake?" Kevin asked.

"I believe she told us to help ourselves to some samples of it." Garcia said.

"And I believe you are right, my dear." Kevin said as he reached toward the cake and took a small amount of icing. Garcia also began to sample the icing.

"Hey this is pretty good!" Garcia said and Kevin agreed with her.

By the time they were done sampling the icing, there was noticeable finger prints in the bottom have of the cake. Rossi and Gideon soon enter the kitchen. Rossi is holding the feather that he had found. He then placed the feather on top of the cake.

"There, now Elle's going to be really surprised when she sees's that." Rossi said.

"I want a feather!" Kevin whined.

"Too bad Kevin. It's not your birthday. When it's your birthday, I'll get you a feather." Rossi said.

"Yay!" Kevin joyfully exclaimed.

JJ, Morgan, Will and Reid are all sitting on the floor in the living room. They are staring at the presents on the coffee table.

"We should open those." JJ said as she pointed at the gifts.

"I agree." Morgan said.

"But those are for Elle." Reid said.

"She has like a ton of presents here, she's not going to notice four already opened." Morgan said.

"I think she would."Will said.

"Oh you two are just scaredy cats. Here Spencer, you take this one and Will, you take this one. I'll take this one and Derek, you can open this one." JJ said as she passed out one gift to each of her friends and herself.

As each child received a gift, they began to open them. The gift that Morgan opened contained a stuffed fluffy white kitten. JJ opened a gift the contained a Barbie doll wearing a pink ball gown. When Reid opened the gift that was given to him, he discovered a pink furby with purple hair. And the gift that Will opened contained a pink, purple and green fairy costume with a pair of wings and a fairy wand.

"You're Elle's fairy godmother!" JJ gasped in shock as she looked at Will.

"I can't be. I'm a boy." Will said.

"Will, you opened the present that had the fairy costume in it. So you have to be Elle's fairy godmother. The presents do not lie." JJ stated.

"JJ's right. We all saw you open it and what was in it. I wonder if any of these presents have a fine looking Barbie doll wearing a two piece swimsuit." Morgan said as he was about to open another one of Elle's presents.

"Hey, put that back. The rest of those are for Elle to open." Reid said as he gave Morgan a stern look.

"Someone's a party spoiler." Morgan mumbled under his breath as he put the present back on the coffee table.

"You should really put the fairy costume on, Will." JJ said.

"I think I'll pass." Will said.

"Don't make me hit you with my soccer ball!" JJ threatened.

"You didn't even bring it with you." Will stated.

"Well, I'll just remember to bring to school with me Monday and then I'll hit you with it."

"I'll take my chances."

A couple of moments later, Elle enters the living room without her doll and notices four of her gifts have been opened. Seeing JJ, Will, Morgan and Reid standing before her, she immediately knows it was them.

"MOMMY! DADDY! THEY OPENED SOME OF MY PRESENTS!" Elle shouted at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to run into the living room.

"Elle, we don't shout in the house." Elaina said.

"But mommy, JJ, Will, Derek and Spencer opened four of my presents! It's my birthday! Not theirs! Those are my presents to open!" Elle angrily said.

"Princess, we know it's your birthday and we know that those presents are all for you. I think your friends just really wanted to know what you got and they were too excited to wait. I don't think they meant to hurt your feelings." Robert explained to his daughter.

"You really think they didn't mean to, daddy?" Elle asked.

"Yes I really don't think they meant to. Now how about you start enjoying your birthday party?"

"Okay daddy." Elle said with a smile.

"Elle, are you and your friends ready for some cake and ice-cream?" Elaina asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" The children exclaimed in unison.

When entering the kitchen, Elle discovered the fingerprints in her cake and the feather perched up at the top. With an angry look on her face, she turned to her parents.

"Elle, what did I say?" Elaina asked.

"But mommy, someone touched my cake and they put a feather on top of it." Elle whined.

"We can just take the feather off it. It's not the end of the world, sweetheart." Elaina said as she removed the feather.

After eating cake and ice cream, everyone went back into the living room to watch Elle open her presents. From each of her grandparents, Elle received four fifty dollar gift cards to four different locations. Her mother bought her a few dresses. Including the fairy costume and some fake jewelry. Her father bought her the stuffed fluffy white kitten, and the Barbie doll with the pink ball gown. Reid bought her an audio recorded fairytale book. The furby had come from Garcia. She received a princess blanket from Gideon. Will bought her a brown teddy bear wearing a pink tutu. The gift that Elle received from Prentiss was a CD with children's songs. Hotch bought her a cotton candy maker. Haley bought Elle a dollhouse. The gift from JJ was a Princess themed coloring book. Kevin gave her a fairy tale DVD. She received a Princess doll from Rossi. And from Morgan, she received an easy bake oven.

"Elle, what do you say?" Elaina asked.

"Thank you all for all my presents." Elle said as she thanked everyone.

"You're welcome." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

** End of chapter thirty five. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter thirty six will be up soon. **


	36. Chapter 36 Pet Day

**Description: The children bring their favorite pets to school and share them with there classmates.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the animals in this chapter. The humans belong to CBS.**

* * *

A row of caged animals sat at the back of Strauss' kindergarten classroom. They have been dropped off by the children's parents for pet day. The parents have left, but will return later to pick up their respective pets. As the children sat quietly at their desks, Strauss stood at the front of the room, talking.

"Okay children, I'm going to allow each one of you to come here with your pet and tell us about it for a few moments. We're going to go in alphabetical order of our first names. So Aaron, you get to go first.

Hotch opened a cage containing a grey and white Alaskan Husky puppy. He takes the puppy out of the cage and brings it up to the front of the room.

"This is Wolfie. He used to be a human, but after getting bit by a wolf, well now he's also a wolf." Hotch said.

"No Aaron, I think that's an Alaskan Husky. They just look like Wolves. He sure is beautiful though." Strauss said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Strauss and thank you. He does his best to keep up his appearances." Hotch said as he lightly petted the puppy's head.

"Can Wolfie do any tricks?" Will asked.

"Yeah, he knows how to roll over, but I have to say the magic words to him first." Hotch said.

"What are the magic words?" Elle asked.

Hotch then sat the puppy on the floor and said, "Hey Wolfie, fire."

Strauss and the children began to laugh as Wolfie playfully rolled around on the floor.

"Oh that's a delightful trick, Aaron. Wolfie is very talented. Thank you for sharing him with us today." Strauss said. "Okay let's move on to the next student. David you're up next."

Rossi opened a cage containing a large fluffy gray cat. He then takes the cat out of the cage and brings it up to the front of the room.

"Okay everyone, this is Mr. McCreepy. I got him a couple of months ago when he showed up at my house. At first my mommy and daddy thought he was someone's lost pet, but when no one claimed him, that's when I got to keep him." Rossi stated.

"Well, you must be very lucky to have him, David." Strauss said with a smile.

"Yep." Rossi said with a grin.

"Why is his name Mr. McCreepy?" Reid asked with a confused look.

"Because he likes to stare at people." Rossi said and sure enough the cat was staring at everyone in that room.

"Thank you for sharing him with us. He sure is a lovely cat. Derek, would you like to share your pet with us?" Strauss asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Morgan said as he raced to back of the room and opened a cage containing a small black and brown hamster. He then walked up to the front of the classroom with it.

"This is my pet hamster, Casablanca! He's thinks he's a real ladies man, but he really isn't. All he really does all day is just lie around in his cage. And sometimes he'll go for walks on his hamster wheel, but that's only when he feels like he's gained a few pounds." Morgan proudly said.

"He sure is beautiful, Derek." Strauss said.

"Thanks."

"Does Casablanca run through any pipes that are connected to his cage?" Hotch asked.

"He doesn't have any pipes to run through. I mean what if one day he's really fat and he decides to go inside a pipe and get trapped? I'd have to call the fire department to get him out of there and they'd all laugh at him; and I really don't want to throw all that embarrassment upon him." Morgan said.

"I don't think that will ever happen sweetheart. Casablanca looks in pretty good shape. Thank you for sharing him with us." Strauss said with a smile. "Alright Elle, we'd love to see your pet."

Elle opened a cage containing a small white Pomeranian dog and walked to the front of the room with it.

"This is Jewel. My mommy and daddy bought her for me from an animal shelter for Christmas." Elle said as she proudly held up the dog.

"She's very beautiful and she also has a beautiful name, Elle." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss." Elle replied.

"Why is her name Jewel?" Rossi asked.

"Because I really like to wear jewelry, so I just shortened her name to Jewel."

"Oh okay."

"Thank you very much Elle for sharing Jewel with us. Emily, I've noticed that there isn't a cage with your name on it at the back of the room. Do you not have a pet to share with us?" A slightly frowning Strauss asked.

"Don't be silly, Mrs. Strauss. Of course I have a pet. He's just too small to be in a cage. I have him right here in my hands." Emily said as she happily skipped up to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Dot McOrange." Both of Emily hands were clasped over whatever it was she was holding.

"What is it?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, we can't see it." Kevin complained.

"First of all, to answer Jason's question; this is a ladybug that I found crawling on my hand like literally ten seconds ago. And to solve Kevin's problem; why don't you all come up here to get a closer look at him?" Prentiss said.

Everyone, including Strauss, gathered around Prentiss to see the very small creature. Her hands were now opened, exposing the ladybug.

"Aw! He looks so cute!" Haley said.

"Thanks, it's his natural beauty." Prentiss proudly said.

The ladybug then began to move and suddenly it flew out of Prentiss' hands.

"Hey somebody stop him! He's getting away!" Reid cried out.

"Come back, Dot McOrange!" Hotch shouted as he ran after the tiny creature.

"Looks like your pet is getting away, Emily." Strauss said.

"Eh, I guess if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be. He needed to branch out into the world. I'll see him again someday." Prentiss said as if the fact that her newfound pet leaving, didn't bother her at all.

"Well thank you for sharing him with us. Okay children, let's all get back to our seats and see what Haley bought for pet day." Strauss said.

Haley opened a cage containing a black and white rabbit and walked to the front of the classroom.

"This is my pet bunny. His name is Jellybean." Haley said as she held up the rabbit.

"He's very lovely and has a wonderful name." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Strauss." Haley said.

"Is he full of Jellybeans?" Morgan asked.

"No, I just really liked the name for him."

"Oh, okay. I was hoping he was because I'm really starving right now." A disappointed Morgan said.

"Didn't you eat lunch, sweetheart?" Strauss asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah I ate lunch and I also ate some second grader's lunch. Well not his entire lunch. He sure was upset when I ate his chocolate chip cookie and drank all his milk. I think he cried all the way back to his classroom." Morgan said.

"That wasn't very nice, Derek. We'll all have a snack after everyone shares their pets with us, okay?" Strauss asked.

"I suppose I could wait a bit longer." Morgan said.

"Haley, thank you for sharing Jellybean with us. We loved seeing him. Okay Jason, it's your turn to share your pet with us. We'd love to see what you brought." Strauss said.

Gideon opened a cage containing a parakeet and walking to the front of the room.

"This is Rooster. He's my pet parakeet." Gideon said.

"He's really beautiful Jason." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Can he fly?" Garcia asked.

"No, my parents had his wings clipped so whenever I let him out of his cage, he won't get away." Gideon explained. "It doesn't hurt him, though."

"Thank you for sharing him with us. Okay Jennifer, let's see what you brought for us." Strauss said.

JJ picked up a small clear container and said with a serious look, "Oops, looks like no pet sharing for me."

"Why is that, sweetheart?" A concerned Strauss asked.

"Oh it's really not a big deal. It's just that my pet Tarantula, Buttercup managed to escape from his cage."

With those words, Strauss and the rest of JJ's fellow classmates were now on top of their desks, cowering in fear.

"REMAIN CALM AND DO NOT PANIC!" Morgan shouted as he was now off his desk and frantically running around the classroom like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Until Buttercup can be located, we all must change our identities! I've already gotten our names picked out! Okay Mrs. Strauss, you will now be known as…" Emily was about to say as JJ interrupted her.

"Ha! I really got all of you! I didn't lose my pet. In fact I brought a butterfly." JJ proudly said as she walked up to the front of the room and held up a container containing a black and blue butterfly.

"Oh man! I really wanted to be known as Butterfingers McReeses. Thanks a lot JJ a.k.a. Twizzlers Charleston. You ruined the plan!" Prentiss angrily said.

"Emily, be nice. Jennifer was just playing a prank on us." Strauss said. "Okay Jennifer, tell us about your pet."

"This is my pet butterfly, Bottle Cap. I found him a few days ago." JJ said.

"That's a very interesting name for a beautiful butterfly." Strauss said.

"Why did you name it Bottle Cap?" A confused Reid asked.

"Because when I found him, he was on a bottle cap." JJ said.

"Well it's very unique and thank you for sharing him with us." Strauss said. "Okay how about we let Kevin share his pet with us?"

Kevin opened a cage containing a gecko and walked to the front of the room.

"This is my pet gecko. His name is Waldo."

"He sure is beautiful, Kevin." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kevin said.

"Does Waldo help people save money on car insurance?" Hotch asked.

"No."

"Oh, well is he related to that gecko on those commercials?"

"I think he's his long lost cousin." Kevin replied.

"Well, thank you for sharing Waldo with us, Kevin. We absolutely loved seeing him. Okay, Penelope, let's see what pet you've brought for us today." Strauss said.

Penelope opened a cage containing a baby lamb and walked to the front of the room.

"This is Dora. My grandma and grandpa gave her to me when I visited them on their farm in Wisconsin on Easter" Garcia said.

"You're very lucky to have her, Penelope. I wish my grandparents would have gotten me a lamb for a pet when I was your age." A smiling Strauss said.

"Thank you. Maybe my grandma and grandpa can get you a lamb too." Garcia suggested.

"Oh that won't be necessary, sweetheart, but thanks anyway." A laughing Strauss said.

"Hey Penelope, can Dora tell stories like that lamb on that TV show with that lady?" Haley asked.

"No Dora can't do that. All she does is eat and say 'baa!" Garcia said.

"Thank you for sharing her with us, Penelope. We've all really enjoying seeing her. Okay, Spencer, how about you share your pet with us?" Strauss asked with a smile.

Reid opened a cage containing a ferret and walked to the front of the classroom with it.

"This is my pet ferret. His name is Marvin. I bought him from the pet shop last week."

"Oh so he's brand new?" Strauss asked.

"Yep, he's still trying to get used to his new home though." Reid said.

"He's very beautiful Spencer." Strauss said.

"Thank you."

"Since Marvin is new, do you let him sleep in your bed with you?" Elle asked.

"Nope, he has to sleep in his cage, but at least the cage is in my bedroom and plus I gave him one of my stuffed animals to sleep with. So he won't be as scared."

"Thank you for sharing him with us, Spencer. Okay William, it's finally your turn. Are you ready to share your pet with us?" Strauss asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Will said as he walked to the back of the room and opened a cage containing a bulldog puppy. He then walked to the front of the room with it.

"Okay, this is Grumpy." Will said.

"He's sure is beautiful William." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Did you name him Grumpy because he's really mean?" A frightened Garcia asked.

"No, he isn't mean at all. He's really friendly. I just named him Grumpy because he always looks like he's mad." Will explained.

Thanks for sharing him with us, William." Strauss said.

With ten minutes left of the school day, Strauss is allowing the children some free time. Rossi is at the back of the room with the animals. He is talking to his pet cat, Mr. McCreepy.

"What's the matter, Mr. McCreepy? Are you feeling lonely? Here how about I put you in a cage with another one of these friendly animals?" Rossi asked as he took his cat out of its cage and placed it in another cage. "Okay Mr. McCreepy this is Rooster. And Rooster, this is Mr. McCreepy. You two better play nice or no more play dates!" Rossi hissed.

Rossi then left the two animals alone and went to go play with his classmates. Moments later, Gideon went to check on his pet bird Rooster, but when he got back there, he more likely got the surprise of his life.

"Where's Rooster and why is Mr. McCreepy in his cage?"

"Oh that was me. Mr. McCreepy was feeling lonely, so I put him in Rooster's cage. I hope they're getting along with each other." Rossi said as he and the other students were now also around Gideon.

"That's highly unlikely David. Cats eat birds. There's no way the two of them could get along." Reid said.

"Mr. McCreepy ate Rooster?!" Gideon asked as tears were threatening to roll down his faces.

"Bad Mr. McCreepy! I told you to be nice to him. Now spit him out, right this instant!" Rossi hissed as he pointed at his cat.

Mrs. Strauss, David put Mr. McCreepy in Rooster's cage and he ate Rooster!" Gideon sobbed.

"David ate Rooster?" Kevin asked with a puzzled look.

"No Kevin. Mr. McCreepy ate Rooster." Will said.

"Jeez Will, way to throw Mr. McCreepy under the bus! Maybe it was you who ate Rooster." Prentiss said as she glared at her classmate.

"David even said, it was Mr. McCreepy." Will retorted back.

"HE'S JUST A CAT! PLEASE DON'T SEND HIM TO THE DEATH CHAMBER! WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES!" Rossi wailed.

"Children, you all need to calm down. I'm sure David had no intentions of harming Rooster when he placed Mr. McCreepy in his cage. And David, you are right; we all make mistakes, but we also learn from them. Now I want you to apologize to Jason for what happened to his pet bird." Strauss said.

"I'm sorry that Mr. McCreepy ate Rooster. I just wanted them to be friends like us." Rossi said to Gideon.

"That's okay. I can always get another pet bird." Gideon replied.

* * *

**End of chapter thirty six. Sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I have one final chapter left of this story and it'll be up as soon as possible. Oh and by the way, the name of Prentiss' pet ladybug, Dot McOrange is the name of a ladybug that my sister found in her room about a month ago. Just thought I'd pay a little tribute to the tiny creature in this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 Graduation

**Description: The children are finally graduating kindergarten!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The day of the Kindergarten graduation has finally arrived. The gymnasium is filled with parents, the school faculty and various other family members of the young graduates. Out in the center of the gymnasium, sitting in chairs, were the Kindergarteners. They are all proud and ready to graduate. Elizabeth Prentiss steps up to the podium and begins to speak.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here on this special day for these children. As you all can see, they have worked really hard to get where they are now. I've interacted with these children on various occasions and I must say that they're not like any children I've met before. But they're unique and that's what I love about them. I am now going to allow someone who has taught the children this year, to speak. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mrs. Strauss." Elizabeth said as she stepped aside.

There was a round of applause as Strauss stepped up to the podium. She waited until the applause died down before speaking.

"Thank you all for that very warm welcome. Like Principal Prentiss, I also love these children very dearly. These children have brought a great joy into my life. I not only taught them, but they taught me how to live more, laugh more, and to just enjoy the little things in life. I never thought a group of children could teach an adult anything. I'm sad to say goodbye to these wonderful children, but it's time for us all to move on into new chapters in our lives. I hope to receive visits from these students in the very near future. I'll never forget them and hope they'll never forget me. Now with that being said, I would now like to present these children with their diplomas."

There was a round of applause and then Strauss continued to speak.

"When I call your name, please stand and walk over to podium, so you can receive your diploma. Please hold your applause until the end. Haley Meredith Brooks." Strauss called as Haley stepped up to her and received her diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Strauss said with a smile.

"Thank you." Haley replied back.

"You're welcome." Strauss said. She then continued on with the next child. "Penelope Kirsten Garcia."

"Wooo! Work it smoochie!" Morgan shouted.

"Hey, that's my beautiful girlfriend!" Kevin shouted back.

"Well she's my beautiful friend!" Morgan retorted back with another shout.

"Boys, behave. Your families are watching you." Strauss said. Sure enough, sitting in the bleachers, were the families of Derek and Kevin. Both families were trying to hide out of embarrassment of what just happened between the two boys.

As if nothing embarrassing had happened, Garcia happily skipped up to Strauss and received her diploma and was congratulated by Strauss.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you Mrs. Strauss." Garcia said as she walked away and stood next to Haley in front of the podium.

"Elle Lola Greenaway." Strauss called.

Elle then made her way up to Strauss and was handed her diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you." Elle said as she stood next to Haley and Garcia.

"Jason Mandy Gideon." Strauss called.

Gideon then made his way up to the podium and was handed his diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Strauss said.

"Thank you." Gideon said. He then walked over to where his fellow classmates were and stood next to them, in front of the podium.

"Aaron Thomas Hotchner." Strauss said.

Hotch received his diploma and was congratulated by Strauss.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you. Hey listen, I know you were totally in love me, but it would have never worked between the both of us. I've moved on with my life and that's what you need to do to. You'll find someone who is perfect for you someday, but that someone just isn't me. Hey, maybe you should try dating that man who visited the class once. The one who you called Mr. Strauss. I'm sure he's single." Hotch said with a wink and a smile. He then joined his fellow classmates at the front of the podium.

_Thank God, he didn't have a microphone when he said all that too me. That would have been even more embarrassing." Strauss thought to herself._

"Jennifer Andrea Jareau." Strauss said as she continued with the diplomas.

JJ quickly rushed over to the podium and glared at Strauss as she was handed her diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Straus said.

"I told you to call me JJ! And thank you!" JJ whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry JJ, but today I have to call you by the name you were given at birth. And you're welcome."

"You called me JJ, finally!" An excited JJ said as she skipped back to her classmates.

"William Joshua LaMontagne." Strauss said.

Will received his diploma as he walked towards the podium.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you Mrs. Strauss." Will said as he walked towards the rest of the class in front of the podium.

"Kevin Nicholas Lynch" Strauss said as Kevin walked over to the podium and was handed his diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart." A smiling Strauss said.

"Thank you." Kevin said as he walked over to where his classmates stood.

"Derek Shemar Morgan."

As soon as Strauss had called his name, Morgan rushed over to the podium, took his shirt off and threw it on the ground and grabbed his diploma; while shouting, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" By doing this, Morgan's family were sitting in the stands, covering their faces due to embarrassment.

"Derek, sweetheart please put your shirt back on. We don't do that here. And congratulations." Strauss said.

"You're just making me put my shirt back on because all these men here are jealous because they don't have amazing six pack abs like I do."Morgan accused as he put his shirt back on. He then thanked Strauss for his diploma and joined his classmates.

_"That child has a lot of confidence in himself. A bit too much if I'd say so myself." Strauss thought to herself._

"Emily Paget Prentiss." Strauss called.

Prentiss half tiptoed and half skipped up to the podium and whispered to Strauss, "Didn't I tell you I was on a secret mission today? Someone in this room is our enemy? It could be anyone of us."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me anything about a mission today." Strauss said.

"I guess Spencer was right all this time. You really are crazy because I told you about it last night when I was at your house for dinner."

"But you weren't at my house last night."

"Oh yes I was. You just don't remember it. And during this mission, you must call me Juliet De La Romeo. It's a matter of life and death."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to call you Emily. And congratulations." Strauss said as she handed Prentiss her diploma.

With a glaring look, Prentiss took the diploma and said, "Thank you." She then joined her fellow classmates.

"Spencer Matthew Reid."

Reid soon made his way up to the podium and was handed his diploma.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Strauss said.

"Thank you and I'm assuming that since I'm moving up a step in my life, you'll be doing the same with your life by checking yourself into that insane asylum?"

"Spencer, you know I'm not crazy. Therefore, I will not be checking myself into an insane asylum." Strauss said with a smile.

"No, you just don't want to admit it. No one will judge you on your mental status. Now here's that number again. Use it and it will help you." Reid said as he forced the card into his former teacher's hand and walked away to join his classmates.

_"Ten dollars says that child will be a psychologist when he gets older." Strauss thought to herself._

"And last but not least, David Joe Rossi." Strauss said.

Strauss handed Rossi his diploma when he walked up to the podium.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Strauss said.

"Thanks Mrs. Strauss." Rossi said, but before he stood next to his classmates, he rushed over to the audience and threw his arms around Elizabeth. His real parents were just inches away from her, staring with confused looks. Rossi then saw his parents and looked at Elizabeth with a horrific stare.

"You're not my mommy!" Rossi said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. Well actually Emily's been trying to tell you it this whole time. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Elizabeth explained.

"Is she really not my mommy?!" Rossi asked as he rushed over towards his parents. He was on the verge of tears.

Valentino and Maria nodded their heads in a 'yes' motion as they comforted their son with pats on the back. A few seconds later, Rossi joined his classmates who were now sitting down in their chairs. Strauss was starting another speech.

"Boys and girls, be proud of yourselves because you have just completed a step in your life and you are now moving on up to the next step. As of right now, you are no longer kindergarteners, but in a few months, you will become first graders. I know it may seem scary at first, but you'll get through it. First grade isn't as easy as kindergarten, but you will have as much fun there as you did in kindergarten. I like to think of you all as stars that light up the night sky and I believe the night sky will stay lit up as long as you all continue to believe in yourselves. Don't ever let the light in those stars fade out. Now school faculty, parents and family members, I present you with the new first graders. Can we please give them a hand?"

There was a round of applause throughout the entire gymnasium. Everyone soon stopped clapping as they watched in shock and horror as a soccer ball went flying across Strauss' head; just barely missing her.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE ENEMY!" Prentiss shouted as she stood up on her chair. She then sat down and high fived JJ. "Nice work JJ. I knew I could count on you."

"Eh, no problem. I was getting bored anyway. I haven't thrown my soccer ball at anyone in a while. Well, I did hit my sister with it a couple of days ago because I wanted the last chocolate ice cream bar. Even though it was her ice cream bar, I still wanted it."

A while later, everyone is at the cafeteria for a graduation after party. The adults are talking to each other. And the children are sitting together at a table, enjoying snacks and talking.

"I can't believe we have to come back here again in a few months. I thought it was just a onetime experience, not life in prison." Rossi said.

"They love us. That's why they want us to come back. They can't live without us. We complete their lives." Morgan said as he took off his shirt.

"Put your shirt back on!"Elle, JJ, Garcia, Haley and Prentiss said in unison.

"I love it when you ladies yell at me." A smiling Derek said as he put his shirt back on.

"I wonder who our teacher will be when we go into the first grade." Gideon said.

"I don't know, but I hope she's nice like Mrs. Strauss." Will said.

* * *

**"Friendship isn't a big thing- it's a million little things." ~ Unknown Author**

* * *

**Well I'm sad to say that I guess this is the end of the story. I didn't really know how to end it, so I just ended it that way. I'm really glad that you all have enjoyed this story. I won't say I'm a genius for writing it, but I will say that there are many scenes in this story that really cracked me up while writing it. I had a lot of fun with this story. There will be a first grade sequel with many new characters and I hope you all will come back to read that one too. Once again, thank you all. You've all been wonderful! Oh and please leave one last review. I'd love to know what you thought of this final chapter.**


End file.
